


Moving forward

by Roxy279



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Clarke and the others land on sanctum, the word is much like the old word before the bombs fell. They all lived in a village outside of the city trying to move on with life and trying to live with their new found freedom and peace.Everything is fine until a certain brunette suddenly comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup another one. Can’t help it. This one won’t be long though and more fluffy the angsty but don’t get me wrong I love angst so there will defs be some.

Clarke and the others landed on the new planet and had been there for a year now. Monty and harpers passing had been hard on everyone but their son was so much like them and bought so much joy to them all.

When they landed the president had approached them peacefully. Clarke took charge with Bellamy by her side. They were careful with every decision that was made. They wanted to do right by Monty and Harper. 

The new world was much like the old world on earth that they all read about except it has 2 Suns but pretty much it was the same. The population was 100000 but even with a population that big Clarke and the others were hard to miss so Clarke had suggested that they have their own little village. Russell had a village that was away from the main city that was suitable.

The village so consisted of 150 houses. It had each house was 2 story’s with both a back yard and a front yard. Each came with a porch and was fenced. There were parks and the school wasn’t too far.

Living arrangements were messy. Clarke refused to live with her mother so herself, Madi, Echo and Raven shared a place.

Clarke had been surprised when echo asked if she could live with her. Echo and Bellamy has been on and off for the first 6 months of landing. Bellamy had become a bit lost with the peace. He found it hard to find his place where Echo didn’t. She became part of the police force and she was good at it. It made Bellamy a little jealous. 

Raven found a job as a mechanic she loved it, she didn’t work far from the village. Sometimes she would complain it wasn’t challenging enough but she loved having something to do. 

Abby obviously worked at the hospital outside of the village and Kane worked close to the president, he was impressed with Kane’s peaceful approach to life.

Emori and Murphy shocked everyone both of them worked with children in orphanages. When Clarke asked Murphy he smiled at her. “Sick of the Grown ups griffin, kids don’t lie they don’t cheat and they hurt you plus.” He shrugged. “They are cute.” 

Octavia had kept to herself for the first year. Indra was always by her side though. She was surprised to find out that both Indra and Octavia worked in a pet shop. Clarke had found out as she went wondering around the city and the cute cats got her attention. When she walked in Octavia was feeding a dog and looked complete different then blood rayna. When Octavia looked up she froze in her spot gaping at Clarke. 

“Hi.” Clarke smiled.

Octavia stood and held the dog in her arms. “Hey.” She said softly. 

Clarke walked towards her and patted the puppy. “Who’s this?”

Octavia smiled. “This little guy is a Labrador, he’s only 8 weeks old. He hasn’t got a name yet.”

Clarke smiled. “He’s cute.” Octavia looked at her and Clarke had noticed that she looked lighter somehow. More free. “You look good o.”

“Thanks. How’s Bell?”

Bellamy and Octavia haven’t spoken to each other since landing. “He’s Ok, Him and Echo are back together. Again.” The blonde rolled her eyes.

Octavia looked sad. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around-“

“That’s ok. Clearly you needed time away.”

She nodded. “I did.” She handed the puppy to Clarke. “I live with Indra outside of the village.”

“How has that been?”

“Good. She works here with me.”

“I’m so happy you are doing well o, you know everyone misses you.”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not ready.” She sighed.

“And that’s ok.” She looked at the puppy. “Can I keep him?”

“Of course.” Octavia frowned and wrung her fingers together. “Madi would like the puppy?”

Clarke smiled. “She would, She has been annoying me about getting a pet for a while now.”

“She’s doing well?”

“Yeah. She still likes to hear stories about you.”

“Oh? I think my stories now are pretty boring.”

Clarke laughed. “You know o, it was never the stories she enjoyed learning about, it was the person.”

“No-“

“You were hidden as a child and you became a warrior, a leader.”

“Not a good one.” She said softly.

Clarke sighed. “You had to make some terrible choices, so have I and so has Bellamy. Even Lexa when she was alive.” She said sadly. “Thankfully Madi doesn’t have that burden.”

“I’m glad.”

“Everyone really does miss you Octavia. You should come by.”

“You live with Echo though?”

“So?”

“Doesn’t she hate me?”

Clarke looked at her sympathetically. “I don’t think she has ever hated you but I don’t think that’s my story to tell. I can tell you this, when ever she mentions you it’s alway respectful.”

Octavia looked surprised but nodded. “I will think about it.” She smiled and patted the puppy. “What will you call him?” 

Clarke smiled widely. “Fish.”

Clarke got a job working part time with Emori and Murphy and on the side she did art, she was very popular her painting always sold especially the ones of Lexa. She also helped her mom when she could.

Madi attended school. It took her a while but she fits in now.

Currently Clarke was alone in the house, the house had five bedrooms, it was the biggest out of the village. They all decided to let Clarke turn a room into an art studio. Currently she was drawing Lexa in front of the Polis tower, her red sash flying in the wind. She had her war paint on and was looking over Polis proudly. Clarke had never really moved on from Lexa. She looks at the painting sadly and realises she doesn’t ever think she will move on.

“Mom!” She heard Madi yelling presumably down stairs.

“In the art room Mads!”

Clarke smiled when she heard Madi run up the stairs. Madi burst into the room and paused in her steps looking at her mother’s current work. “Wow! That’s amazing mom.”

Clarke side hugged her. “Thanks. How was school?”

“It was school.” She shrugged. “Can I go out tonight with my friends?”

“Where?”

“We are all going to hang out at Sarah’s house.”

Clarke smiled. “Sure.”

“I’m going to go get my homework done then.”

Raven stood lent on the doorframe. “Gees kid that’s all you do.”

Madi smiled. “What else should I be doing?”

“I don’t know...drugs sex and rock n roll.”

Clarke chuckled. “Don’t listen to her Madi, she’s crazy.”

“Crazy smart!” Raven pointed to the woman.

Madi hugged Raven. “Just crazy.”

Raven playfully pushed her away. “Ugh don’t be gross, get lost.”

“Love you too aunt Raven.”

“Yea Yea.”

Echo walked in the room past Raven and stood next to Clarke. “Shit.” She said leaning on Clarke’s shoulder with her elbow. “Exactly how I remember it.”

“Polis?”

“Yeah. Well Heda too but how do you do this Clarke? It’s amazing.”

“She was pretty amazing. So was Polis.” Clarke looked Echo up and down She was all dressed up. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah they are opening up a new science centre and the chief wants us there. Can’t say no to free booze.”

“Us as in?”

“You, Raven, Bellamy, pretty much all the leaders from earth.”

Raven perked up. “Free booze! Count me in!”

Echo smirked. “What bout you Clarke?”

“Madi-“

“Mads!” Echo called out the door.

Madi came running into the room. “Yeah?”

“Wanna go to a fancy party.”

“Can my friends come?”

Echo shrugged. “Sure, Don’t see why not.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well I guess I better get ready then.”

..........................

The science centre was decked out like an old style ball. Well so Clarke has read in books. There was a beautiful chandelier in the middle on the room and a grand stair case laced with red carpet. For a moment Clarke got sad cause the colour of the red carpet reminded her of Lexa. Although almost everything did. Everyone was dressed up and many were dancing. Clarke, Raven and Echo decided the bar was were they wanted to be.

Bellamy turned up late to the event pissing Echo off straight away. Clarke was sitting next to her watching the woman drink probably more then she should, it’s not the first time Echo has hit the bars because of something stupid Bellamy has said or done. 

Clarke seen Bellamy looking over to the bar sadly. She made her way over. “Why do you do these things Bellamy? Are you a gluten for punishment?”

He shrugged and skulled his whiskey. “Lost track of time.”

Clarke shook her head. “One of these days she’s not going to take you back.” She walked off to sit next to her friends once more.

Echo sighed and looked over her shoulder towards Bellamy. “I miss the old Bellamy.”

Raven scoffed and threw her arm around her shoulders. “He was stupid and always managed to screw things up.” She Frowned. “Come to think of it he hasn’t changed at all.”

...............

Madi had snuck into the research centre with her friends. She lost them though looking around, she was amazed at the technology. She’s one of the brightest kids in her school. The teachers told her she could advance two grades but she declined. Clarke was surprised but didn’t push. She didn’t tell her mother that while she had the flame for the short amount of time she did Becca praim Heda taught her a lot about science. She said she had a knack for it. 

She ran her hands over equipment but stopped in her tracks when she see something familiar. “What?” She said to herself out loud.

Sitting there in a computer screen was a Symbol she knew all to well. The infinity symbol. The commanders symbol. Beside the computer was a machine, it looked like a pod the same pod they slept in on the ship they landed in. On the side of that pod was an indent, she pulled the flame out of her pocket. She takes it everywhere after Madi removed it. She offered it to her mother but Clarke looked at it sadly and said. “I can’t.” So Madi has kept it safe for her because she knew why. Her mother and Lexa were in love. Lexa had told her many times to ask Clarke to move on but every time she would bring up Lexa’s name her mother changed the subject. Then all the painting she has done....Madi knows there’s no moving on for her mother but she does seem content. 

She looked at the flame sadly and then placed it in the indent and the machine made a humming noise then a really loud noise. 

“Hey!” A guard said loudly behind her. 

“Shit!” She said trying to remove the flame but she couldn’t. 

The guard moved infront of her. “Don’t move.”

“Yeah I’m not planning too. That thing.” She pointed to the flame. “Is my mothers and I’m not leaving here without it.”

“Listen kid-“

“No you listen! I am not leaving without it!”

He went to grab her but she pushed his arm out of the way and kicked him hard in the chest making him hit the ground. She turned quickly and tried to remove it again. The machine had mechanical arms in it that were moving really fast. 

The guard groaned and held a radio to his mouth. “Calling all units I need back up. Now!”

.....................

Clarke looked around in concern as guards from every direction starting running towards the back. She looked around the ballroom and couldn’t see Madi or her friends. “Where’s Madi?” 

Echo stood up tall. “I don’t see her.”

Raven looked too. “Me either.”

“Damn it Madi!” Clarke grumbled following the Guards quickly. Echo and Raven were by her side. “Why does my daughter always get herself in situations like this?”

Raven laughed. “Your her mother!”

When she got closer she could hear her daughter struggling. A guard had his arms around her waist and picked her up so her feet were off the floor. “Get off me!” 

Clarke pushed her way through. “Let her go!”

“Mom!” Madi looks up like a deer caught in the headlights.

Echo moved forward and got the guards off her. “Back off now.” She held up her badge.

Clarke ran to her daughter and held her tight. “What happened?”

“Mom! The flame!”

“What?” Clarke looked at her confused. 

Madi pushed away and ran to the pod. “Mom?” She said staring into the pod with wide eyes. “Mom!” She Yelled.

Clarke ran over to her and felt her knees go weak. Inside the pod was a very naked woman. Her eyes were closed. Inside the pod a familiar brunette started to wake up. “Lexa.” She whispered before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Madi ran towards her mother. “Mom!” 

Echo and Raven quickly made their way to Clarke as well and started checking her over. 

When Raven had figured that Clarke had just passed out she had to see why, she quickly got up and made her way to the machine. Once there she gasped. “What the Fuck!”

Echo looked over her shoulder towards Raven. “What?” 

“You have to see it for yourself.”

Echo made her way to the machine in looked it. “Heda?” She gasped.

“Mom.” Madi Held Clarke’s face. “Echo, Raven? What’s wrong with her she won’t wake up.”

Echo walked back and kneeled but the girl. “Hey.” She said softly holding her shoulder. “She’s Fine she just passed out.”

Echo stood up and looked gaurds. “Someone Get Abigail Griffin!”

Madi smirked looking at the guards. “My grandmother is going to kick your ass.” She shook her head and looked back at her mom in concern.

Meanwhile Raven was looking at the computers. “Echo look at this?”

One of the gaurds pushed forward and held Ravens arm. “Hey you can’t touch that!”

Echo pushed his arm off her and got in his face. “I will rip out your eyes if you touch her again!”

He huffed. “She is touching equipment that does not belong to her!”

“I don’t care!” She pushed him back. “Back off!”

Raven looked over her shoulder to the guard. “And FYI this may not be our equipment but that symbol.” She pointed to the infinity symbol. “And the person in that pod.” She pointed to Lexa. “Has everything to do with us?”

Echo turned once the guard stepped back. She looked into the pod again. “What’s going on?”

Raven shook her head and touched the flame. “I don’t-“

Madi noticed what Raven was doing and started to panic. “Aunty Raven don’t touch the flame!”

Raven snapped her hand back. “Gees kid I’m only trying to release it.”

Madi took a deep breath. “How about releasing Lexa?”

“Well yeah that’s why I’m trying to remove the flame.”

The guard stood tall. “Don’t remove anything!” 

“What is going on?” Everyone turned to see Abby and Kane standing at the doors. When Abby seen Clarke and Madi she rushed over to them. “What happened!”

“She passed out grandma.”

“What why?”

Raven scoffed. “Nothing like seeing you ex lover from another planet naked and alive in a pod on a new planet to make you lose consciousness.”

Abby Frowned and got up from where she was kneeling. When she seen Lexa she gasped. “Kane?” She turned towards him. “Did you know bout this?”

He shook his head. “No.”

Echo groaned. “This is no coincidence, someone wanted us here tonight I was told to bring everyone I knew! Including Madi.”

Clarke groaned making everyone stop what they were doing. “Mom? Madi?” She sat up. “What hap-“ Clarke trailed off remembering what she seen in the pod. She shot up from the floor and ran over the the pod almost falling on it. “Lexa?” She started feeling around the pod. “Open it!” 

Raven was typing away at the computer. “Clarke I don’t know how.” 

Clarke looked down through these glass with tears in her eyes. Lexa’s eyes shot opened. She looked around and placed her hands on the glass. Then looked from side to side. Clarke could tell she was starting to panic. She tapped on the glass to get the brunettes attention but with no luck. 

Clarke felt sick, she felt her heart beat in her ears. Lexa was panicking and she couldn’t help her. “Someone help her!” Clarke pleaded. 

Echo pulled her back but Clarke shrugged her off and ran to the pod and pounded on the glass. That go Lexa’s attention cause she stopped and looked up at her. “Clarke?” Clarke couldn’t hear her but she could read her lips.

Clarke smiled and held her hand over the glass. “It’s ok.” She said slowly, she figured if she couldn’t hear the brunette then Lexa definitely couldn’t hear her.

Lexa blinked and looked at the blondes hand then slowly placed her hand over hers. 

Clarke had tears falling down her cheeks. “Raven?” She said without looking away. “Help? please?”

“I know griff I’m working on it.” 

Lexa looked down to her body, it looks like Lexa just realised she was naked. The brunette then looked over Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke frowned and looked to see what Lexa was looking at, The guard was ogling Lexa. She snarled and threw her elbow back and hit him square in the nose with a sickening crunch. Sending him to the floor with blood pouring out of his nose like a tap.“ Madi get the coats!” She looked down to the guard. “If you look at her like that again. I’ll rip your eyes straight from their sockets!”

The guard slowly crawled away.

Madi ran and threw the coat to her mother, Clarke caught in the put it over the pod covering what she could. She looked back at Lexa and put her hand back on the glass.

Lexa seemed to relax and closed her eyes, some tears leaking out, she placed her hand back on Clarke’s. “Raven? I’m going to break the glass!”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Yes great idea griff by all mean smash it and cut her to pieces.”

Clarke shook her head looking down at the brunette. She opened her eyes and looked around sadly. “How is this possible?” She said looking over the brunette. The tribal tattoo was on her arm, a scar on near her ribs. She remembered gently running her fingers over both. “She has the same markings, same tattoos? I don’t understand?” She looked over at Kane. “You must have known something, you work with the president and this is his project?”

Kane walked over to Lexa but Clarke held up her hand stopping him. She didn’t want anyone else to see Lexa naked. 

He nodded and backed away. “I didn’t know, I swear. We have been talking about ways to improve society. This is all new news to me.”

“Perhaps I could explain?” President Russell walked in with Gaia beside him.

“You!” Clarke growled.

Madi stood beside her mother. “Gaia?”

Gaia smiled politely. “Madi.”

The president nodded towards Raven. “Would you mind telling your friend to-“

Clarke stood protectively in front of the pod and held Raven’s shoulder at the same time. “No. She’s not moving till this pod is opened.”

“She’s not yours Clarke she’s the property of-“

“She’s no ones damn property!” Clarke clenched her fists and moved towards him. 

He held up his hand. “She was created here.”

“From the flame!” Clarke growled. “That belongs to my daughter so if you want to get technical....”

Madi stood next to Clarke. “Then technically she belongs to me!” Clarke grinned at her daughter. “Flamekeeper?” Madi looked at Gaia. “Would you like to tell the president who the flame belongs too? Or have you completely neglected your duty.”

“I joined this cause because of the flame!”

Clarke shook her head. “Tell the president who the damn flame belongs to Gaia!”

Gaia looked at the president. “The flame belongs to the Heda but currently we have none-“

“Madi ascended!”

“Then she removed the flame!”

“Listen to me now!” Clarke said in a low threatening tone, making everyone tense. She moved up to the president. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be you backing the fuck off and realising that Lexa is a PERSON not an OBJECT, I take her we go our seperate ways and live our lives like we did before this.”

He stood up straight looking down to Clarke. “And the hard way?”

“Your people haven’t experienced war, they are not equipped for it, mine are.”

“Is that a threat Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke grinned and stepped closer to him. “It’s a promise. Mr President. Your not the first man of power I have come across who underestimated me. You won’t be the last, I don’t know what the hell kind of operation you are running here, or why this lab was created and I am willing to discuss it like to leaders would but right now I want Lexa free from that pod!”

“I want the flame.” 

“No.”

“That holds a lot of answers Clarke we are connected in a lot of-“

“I don’t care!”

Raven stopped typing. “Clarke!” She said over her shoulder. 

Clarke turned around, the pod opened. Lexa groaned and sat up slowing and quickly grabbed the white coat and covered herself. She jumped out of the pod and turned her back putting the coat back on. She looked at the room around her. “Weron laik ai?” (Where am I?)

Raven scoffed. “This will be interesting.”

Lexa looked at Raven and frowned. She looked around the room and her eyes meant Clarke’s. “Clarke?” She said softly. Lexa looked at the girl next to her, she tilted her head and frowned. “Madi?”

“Yu get in ai?” (You know me?”)

“Sha. Madi kom Louwoda Klironkru nau Madi Griffin.” 

The president shook his head. “Guards seize her!”

Three guards ran at Lexa. But Clarke and Echo ran at them first knocking them over. They stood in front of her. 

Clarke snarled at him. “Don’t do this Russell.”

Russell pinched the bridge of his nose. “Our whole world is founded on that flame. We deserve to know its origin, we deserve to know it’s secrets. 

Clarke stepped forward. “Then let’s discuss it. My mother will check over Lexa and you and I will discuss the flame and come to a happy medium.”

“Ok.” He nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Echo you stay with everyone, Madi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re with me.”

She smirked. “Sha Nomon.”

Clarke watched the guards slowly get up. “They come with us to russell.”

“How am I suppose to-“

“I really don’t want to kill anybody but I will.”

“Fine!” He huffed.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa. “I’ll be back soon.”

Lexa nodded.

A guard stayed near the brunette. “Russell. I. Will. Kill. Him.”

He sighed. “Come one.” He waved the guard over. 

“Let’s get this over with.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m really happy with the response that I am getting with this. Thanks so much. ❤️

Abby walked up to Lexa carefully. “Come Lexa please sit?”

Lexa nodded and looked at the chair Abby provided for her. “Where am I?”

Abby touched her arm but Lexa flinched away. 

Echo held up her hands and pulled out a chair. “Beja sen daun?” (Please sit down?)

“Na Yu gouva Klin?” (Will you explain?)

“Sha. Be de fisa hkom oso gon chek yu.” (Yes but the Doctor has to check you)

She sighed and sat in the chair. Abby pulled up a chair in front of her and starting checking her vitals. Lexa looked at Echo. “Beja?”

Echo sighed and sat beside the brunette. “Where do I start?”

“Start with the day Titus shot me?”

....................

Clarke walked into an office and sat beside Madi in front of a desk, Russell sat on the other side and sighed. “I must apologise Clarke. You know I am a very reasonable man, I don’t want to fight, this must tell you how important this project is to me?”

“Tell us about it?”

“Earth was running out of supplies, the world and all its leaders had come to an agreement that they had to look elsewhere, so they sent people here to mine but what they didn’t account for was the radiation. So they had a scientist come up with a solution.”

“Nightblood?”

“We call it royal blood.”

Madi lent forward. “Becca was the scientist?”

“Her name was Becca Franco.”

Clarke shook her head. “Yes we know all about her. You know she was the main reason why Earth was destroyed the first time right?”

Madi gasped. “Mom! That wasn’t Becca pramheda that was alie.”

Russell lent forward. “What do you mean?”

She sighed, every time she had to think about alie she remembers meeting Lexa in the city of light and losing her twice. “She created that artificial intelligence that set off the missiles.”

Madi held Clarke’s hand. “She didn’t make the programme for that though. She wanted to help but alie was designed to help humans and her conclusion was that there were too many people so-“

“She set of the bombs.”

“Yeah.” Madi sighed. “Mom tell him that’s not what she wanted?”

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Russell. “Madi is close to all the commanders, they lived inside her head but yes I have spoken to Becca myself, she didn’t want what happened, she was only trying to help.”

He lent forward. “Do you see how important this is to us Clarke? Can you understand why we need the flame?”

“Then why not ask for it?”

“Because Gaia made it seem like that was not going to happen and look at what happened out there.” He shook his head. “You were ready to start a war over it.” Clarke laughed. “You think war is funny?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head and scoffed. “Believe me I have been there and done that there’s nothing funny about war?”

“Then why laugh?”

She sat forward leaning on his desk. “I wasn’t about to start a war over the flame.”

“The woman?”

“Her name is Lexa.”

He nodded. “Then why can’t we share the flame?”

“Ok.”

“Mom!”

“It’s ok Madi. Obviously I’m not going to hand the flame over to you Russell it means to much to my people. So this is what we will do. I’m going to leave here with Lexa. She will stay with us. I will bring the flame in everyday and I’m the one that will take it home, Raven will be fully employed and she may come with the flame and leave with it. I trust her 100 percent.”

He smiled. “I can live with that.”

“Good.” She stood. “Now if you will excuse me I have to go tell my ex lover that her home is destroyed and she lives on another planet.”

He grinned. “Sounds like you will have your hands full.”

“You have no idea.”

....................

Echo had just finished telling Lexa what has happened. The woman didn’t speak she didn’t ask any questions she sat and she listened. At the end she slumped forward her head resting in her hands. “Em na nou ste....em na nou ste.” She said quietly. (It can’t be....it can’t be.)

Echo placed her hand on her shoulder but Lexa flinched and shot up from the chair. “Back op!” (Stay back!) She walked backwards hitting a wall.

Abby approached her. “Lexa you need to stay calm.”

Lexa shook her head. “No it can’t be true. You both lie to me!”

Raven stood from her chair. “It’s true.”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. The room was spinning. “No!” She said running out the doors. 

Echo ran after her. “Lexa stop!”

“No! You lie!” She rounded a corner.

“Please Lexa! Stop!” 

Lexa ran around another corner breathing having when she collided with a body. She went to scramble to get up. “Lexa?” She heard a familiar husky voice. Lexa looked up, Clarke was standing above her holding out her hand. 

Madi knelt beside the brunette. “Lexa it’s ok.”

She started backing away. “This is a trick!” Echo, Raven and Abby finally caught up. Clarke went to help Lexa up but Lexa pushed her away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Lexa?” Clarke said softly. “Please let me help?”

“No!” She shook her head. “Stay away.” She looked around and stood up quickly. “I must be in the mountain!” The brunette quickly grabbed Echos blade from her hip and held it up towards everyone. 

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “I destroyed the mountain. Remember?”

“No you lie-“

“I have never, Never been able to lie to you Lexa.” 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. 

Clarke moved towards Lexa but Echo pushed her back. “Heda, chit ai biyo tru, oso ste nou hir gon laksen Yu, taim yu dula op nou wich in ai den wich in klark?” (Heda what we say is true. We are not here to hurt you.)

Lexa looked at Clarke and starting stumbling back. Echo ran towards her and got the blade holding her as she passed out.

Clarke knelt beside her and touched her wrist. Then she gasped because she was real and this was the first time since the last time she had seen the brunette that she had touched her. She shook her head and felt for a pulse. It was there. She felt it and watered gathered in her eyes. “She’s real.” She said softly. She held Lexa’s hand and kissed the back of it then held it again her cheek. “She’s here.”

Madi hugged Clarke from behind. “Sha Nomon, en oso na nou drop of her nodotaim.” (Yes mother, and we will not lose her again.)

Clarke sucked in a deep shaker breath. “Nowe nodotaim.” (Never again.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the comments guy. It’s motivating.

Lexa woke in another strange room. It was small and white. She started to panic until she heard a familiar voice. “Hi.” She looked beside her Clarke was sitting looking at her with anticipation. She spoke softly, the softest she has ever heard Clarke speak, almost as though she was afraid if she spoke to loudly it would frighten her. Lexa rolled over the thought of the blonde thinking she was so weak made her sad. “I know this must be confusing for you but I’m glad you are here. I have missed you, it’s been so long and I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I want to be alone.”

The heard the blonde sigh. “I’ll leave you but I won’t be far.” Lexa flinched as Clarke gently touched the her shoulder. “Nowe nodotaim.”(never again.)

 

............

 

The blonde left and stood outside the room in the hospital.

Madi, Raven and Echo where all sitting and wait. Her mother was beside then and stood once she had seen the blonde was now out of the room. “She’s well Clarke it will just take time.”

“She won’t talk to me.”

Abby hugged her. “Can you try to understand why?”

“Of course mom, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh honey. She will come around.”

“I’m not letting her go. I’ll give her space and I’ll wait till she comes to me but I’m not letting her go.”

Abby pulled back and smiled. “I don’t doubt that. I know how hard it has been for you.”

She smiled sadly. “When can we take her home?”

“Give me a couple of hours Ok?”

................

Clarke, Madi, Echo and Raven walked into the hospital room. Madi walked over to Lexa with some clothes. “Heya.”

Lexa smiled. “Madi.”

“We got some clothes for you. They are moms. She was insistent on you wearing her clothes and not anyone else’s.” She scratched her head. “She was actually really upset when Echo offered her clothes. I still don’t understand why?” She shrugged.

Lexa looked at the blonde who was now as red as a tomato.

Raven cackled. “You just say what ever you want don’t ya squirt.”

Clarke cleared her throat. “I have the most comfortable clothes so....”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Sure you do Griffin.” She walked over to the bed and lent on it. “Get dressed Heda your coming with us.”

“Where?” She stood up in her hospital gown.

“To our home, which is now yours.”

She nodded sadly. Clarke ushered everyone out of the room while Lexa got dressed. When the door opened Lexa stood there wearing her blue hoodie and Black jeans. Clarke lost her breath and started coughing.

Raven stood beside her. “Breath Clarke.”

She elbowed her. “Shut up.” She whispered. “I can’t help it.”

Raven laughed and clapped her on the back.

The blonde lead them out. Lexa chose to stand by Echo which hurt a little, they always lead together. Back on earth even for the little things like walking to the markets, or taking the noviciates to the training grounds. They always lead tighter so it felt strange that Lexa was behind her and not beside her but Clarke just wanted to get her home. 

Once Lexa stood outside the hospital doors, she shielded her eyes from the suns and looked around in awe. 

Everyone let her be as she was taking it in.

Echo nudged her. “Come on let’s go.”

Lexa stumbled as she wasn’t watching where she was going to enthralled with the new planet. Once they got to the car Madi sat next to Lexa.

Clarke sat in the drivers seat next to Raven and Echo sat in the back. 

Madi held Lexa’s hand. At first she flinched but when she realised it was Madi she relaxed. Madi pointed at things on the way home, Lexa sat smiling politely at the girl. 

When they arrived at the house, Bellamy was waiting on the steps. “So it’s true.” He stood. “The Commander Of blood has returned.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here Bellamy?”

“Don’t tell me your still mad? I said sorry.”

Raven scoffed. “You say that a lot.”

“Well I guess I make a lot of mistakes then don’t I?”

“Nope. Your just a asshole.”

“Back off Raven!”

She scoffed and as she walked past him shoved his shoulder with her own. “Your such an asshole.”

Madi and Clarke walked up the steps. “We have a lot going on right now Bell so how about you leave?”

“Echo hasn’t asked-“

Echo cut him off. “Leave Bellamy.”

He frowned looking at Lexa. “I’m not leaving you alone with her.”

Madi laughed. “What? are you going to protect her?”

He glared at the girl.

Clarke playfully pushed her inside. “Go on go upstairs Mads.”

“What.” She held up her hands. “Echo was an asassin, second hand to her king, a warrior and now she’s a law enforcer...”

“Mads.” Clarke warned. 

Madi chuckled and walked inside. “Raven! Your not going to believe this!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Excuse me.” She said to Lexa. “I’ll be back.”

Echo held Lexa’s arm pulling her forward a bit. “Come on Heda.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know.” She sighed. 

Bellamy huffed. “Echo-“

“Bellamy! I’m busy just go!” He shook his head and stomped down the steps leaving. “Sorry about Him.”

“It’s ok. He different?”

“Yeah, he hasn’t dealt with peace very well.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“It is. I know this is strange but you will be ok here.”

Clarke opened the door. “I’ll show you to your room if you like?”

.................

When Lexa walked into her room she found it strange that there seemed to be paintings but they were all turned around. “This was my art room now it’s your room, um...just don’t look at the paintings.”

“Why?”

Clarke shrugged. “They are private. I just have to find a place for them.”

Lexa nodded. “I understand.”

Clarke walked in and pulled back the bed covers. “I know you are tired so just lie down and anything you need I’ll get it.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Oh.” She said sadly. “Ok. Would you like to see the rest of the house?”

“No.” She sighed and got into bed. “I’m tired.”

“Right. Yeah. Ok. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No.”

“Lexa-“

“I am tired.”

She sighed. “Ok.” She left sadly.

Echo was waiting for her in the hallway. “She just needs time.”

“Yeah Mom said the same thing but she has no problem being around you.”

Echo held the blondes arm. “That’s because I was born on earth. Same as Madi. Our losses are different Clarke.”

She understood and felt a little relieved that it was t her that Lexa was avoiding. “Just let me know if I can help Ok?”

“I will.”

.................

It was the next morning Lexa had woken up thinking that everything that happened a day before was a strange dream but then she looked around the room and she realised it was all true. The door crashed pined and Madi ran in and jumped on the bed. The girl made her smile. “Breakfast is ready.”

“I’m not-“

“Listen. Mom Said to me that you haven’t eaten since waking and I have to come up here and get you so you can eat otherwise she will come get you and it won’t be pretty cause she will have to drag you down the stairs, Raven then joked that she wouldn’t be able too..mom then threatened Raven by saying she wouldn’t cook for her if she didn’t shut her mouth and then continued to talk about ways she would get you down stairs and there was a lot of way...it was weird! You know mom, Lexa she will do it One way or another so it’s just easier if you come down and eat. She’s very persistent....as you know.”

Lexa sighed. “Ok.”

Madi smiled and took her hand and lead her down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Clarke was standing over the stove top cooking, she looked over her shoulder at Lexa and Madi and smiled. “Good your up.”

“Didn’t have much choice?” Lexa muttered.

“Nope.” Clarke put a plate in front of her that had eggs and bacon on it.

Lexa sighed and started eating. She looked around the house and was amazed. It was like the houses from the history books she use to read.

Raven groaned. “Ugh. Feed me woman!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “What’s the magic word Raven.”

“Plllllleeeeeaaasseeeeee.” Clarke smiled and gave her a plate too. “By the way I am totally angry at you.”

Echo laughed and walked up behind her. She placed her hands on Raven’s shoulders massaging them softly. “No you’re not.”

“I am!” She rolled her neck. “I can’t believe you volunteered me for this crap.”

Echo kissed the top of her head. “You love it.”

Raven groaned and shoved a whole egg in her mouth and then some bacon. 

Lexa looked at her with her eyes wide. 

Raven frowned. “Wuft?”

“In the old world we used to chew our food. Does that rule not apply here?”

Madi cackled. “She eats like that all the time!”

Clarke laughed. “Chew Raven.”

She gave everyone the bird. “I think it’s nice she has a big appetite.” Echo smiled at her.

Lexa frowned taking a bite from her bacon. “I thought you were with Bellamy?”

“I am?”

“Oh.” She shrugged eating more food. 

“Why do you ask?”

“It just seems like you and Raven would be more suited in fact up until I got here I thought you were both together.”

Raven coughed on her food while Echo turned bright red.

Again Madi cackled. “I’m always telling them that!”

Clarke smiled and sat down next to Lexa. “They are just friends.”

“And are you and Bellamy just friends?”

“What!” All three said. 

“Never mind.”

“No.” Clarke Frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Back in the old world you seemed to care for Bellamy more then the others and when we arrived here he seemed more happy to see you then Echo.”

Echo frowned. “What?”

Clarke gently placed her hand on Lexa’s arm. “Bellamy is a friend. That’s all. He’s been with Echo now for how long?”

Echo shrugged. “Six or so years off and on.”

“He was my co leader on earth, I care about all my friends.”

Lexa sighed and stood. “Thank you for breakfast but I’m still tired.” She said walking back up the stairs.

Madi chuckled. “Well that wasn’t awkward at all.”

Clarke looked at Madi. “Off to school Mads.”

She picked up her bag and kissed her mother on the cheek. “See you after school.”

“Stay out of trouble.”

“Well one of us has to.” She smirked.

Echo frowned. “Did you notice Raven.”

“What?”

“Was Bellamy more happy to see Clarke then me?”

Raven looked at her watched. “Oh look I’m late-“

“Raven!” Both Clarke and Echo said together.

Raven sighed and looked at them both. “Look. I have always kinda known that Bellamy has had a thing for Clarke but then he thought she died and got with Echo and he does love you Echo so I never bought it up but then we found out she was alive and I have noticed stuff.”

“What sort of stuff?” She asked.

“Look it doesn’t-“

Echo walked forward pleading with her eyes. “Raven you’re my best friend please be honest.”

Raven sighed. “Ok. Well for example he will come over when your not here.”

“But he does that all the time-“

“Only when Clarke is here though.”

Clarke looked embarrassed.

“He also sits next to her in any situation, he always looks for her whilst entering a room.”

Clarke frowned. “Yes well we were co leaders.”

Raven sighed and stood. “I’m sorry Echo, I have been telling you for years that you deserve better.”

Clarke stood and quickly made her way to Echo. “I don’t love him like that Echo, I had no idea!”

Echo smiled sadly. “I know.” She said softly.

Clarke hugged her tight. “I’m sorry.”

Echo hugged her Back. “It’s not your fault.”

“You two go.” She pulled back. “I have a day off I’m going to show Lexa around.”

Clarke sighed. “I’ll swap you?”

Echo smiled. “No thanks.”

“Ok.” She smiled leaving the room with a longing look up the stairs.

Raven stood in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

Echo ran her had down her arm. “I’m not angry at you. I just wish you had of said something sooner.”

“I didn’t want to. I know you love him.”

“I think I have always known though.”

Raven hugged her. “Still I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Go on get to work I know your dying too.”

She smiled. “You know me too well.”

............

Echo walked into Lexa’s room. “Time to get up Heda. We have shit to do.”

“I’m tired.” She sighed.

Echo ripped her blankets off. “Come on.”

She got up out of the bed and rolled her eyes. “Where’s Clarke?”

“The lab. Was part of the deal. She won’t let anyone have the flame.”

“Smart. Do you have anything I can wear?”

“Yes come on, I’ll take you to Clarke’s room.”

“Why?”

“I’m not going through her things but you’re allowed too.”

“Oh.” She blushed. 

.........................

Echo and Lexa were walking side by side. Everyone they passed stared at them. “You don’t have a car?”

“I do. Just thought you may have liked to walk better.”

“Mochof.” She looked around, people where outside there houses, some seemed familiar some not. “Everyone is staring.”

Echo raised her eyebrow. “You were dead and now you’re not. Can you blame them?”

She shrugged. “I suppose not. I’m used to it anyway.” She sighed. “How long has it been since I died.” 

“Bout eight years.”

“Oh.”

Echo smirked. “Why do we look any older?”

She smiled. “No. Clarke looks different, I believe that becoming a mother has changed her.”

“It has. Made her even more stubborn.”

Lexa grinned. “I expect so. She was always nervous about becoming a mother one day.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I never doubted her though.”

“How do you know Madi?”

“It is strange but I can remember her when she took the flame. I visited her when she slept to keep away some of the horrible commanders.”

“They were no match for you?”

“No.” She smiled. “She put up a good fight too. I also remembering meeting Clarke in the city of light.” She looked around. “It reminds me of this place.”

“Can I ask why you won’t talk to her?”

Lexa looked away. “I don’t know.” She sighed looking around. “I do not want to break again in front of her, it’s embarrassing.”

Echo stopped her by her elbow gently. “She wouldn’t judge you Lexa. No one would.”

“I can not let her see me weak and right now I feel very weak.”

They started walking again. “Well you’re not but you can take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.”

“I was sad too when we first got here. I mourned for our home but it will pass.”

“I hope so.”

............................

Clarke was sitting aside raven in their newly appointed office. Attached to it was a lab. She sat tapping her pen on the desk impatiently.

“Do you think she’s ok?”

Raven groaned and threw her pen on the desk. “I swear Griffin if you ask one more time!”

“What if she needs something-“

“Echo will take care of her and besides Lexa is a big girl.”

“She’s So Lost.”

“She will be fine.”

Clarke sighed. “So are we going to talk about what happened this morning?”

“I said what I said Clarke.”

“No I mean about how you looked panicked when Lexa mentioned you and Echo as a couple.”

“I looked no more panicked then you when she mentioned you and Bellamy.”

“I wasn’t panicked I was sickened!”

“I’m busy Griff.”

“Raven it’s me? You can tell me anything.”

Raven closed her eyes and exhaled and turned towards Clarke. “It’s just how my life goes.”

“What do you mean?” She asked softly.

“Finn slept with you even though we were together, Wick slept with me once then he was done and Shaw didn’t like my attitude after a while so me being completely in love with my best friend is really not that surprising, I’m always set up for failure because she is in love with Bellamy even though Bellamy is in love with you.”

Clarke held her shoulder. “How long have you felt this way about her?”

Raven Frowned thinking about it. “It was about six months in on the ring. We spent a lot of time together, she offered to train me in combat but then...”

“Then she starting something with Bellamy?”

“Something?” Raven scoffed. “No not something they had a lot of sex they hated each other at first. I had to listen to it for a long time.”

“I’m so sorry.”

She shrugged. “Just the way it goes.”

“I don’t love Bellamy like that by the way.”

“Really Clarke? I couldn’t tell you know from the big fat heart eyes you have for Lexa.” Clarke smiled. “I seen you meet her in the flame.”

“What?”

“I could see the codes. I know you have loved her for a long time Griff everyone does, even Bellamy.”

“What if she doesn’t love me?”

“Well you can’t make someone love you. I guess you will have to make do with her just being alive.”

“I can’t believe she’s alive...” 

“Well according to the information on this flame technically we could bring all the commanders back. Everything that makes us us is stored on here and that machine is Beccas doing, when Madi put then flame in Lexa was downloaded to the machine as she was technically the last commander who died.”

“What do these people want with it?”

“Think about It griff? Becca created a way to live forever. Anyone of the people here can be downloaded to this chip then reborn.”

“Ok. Just keep this to yourself for now.”

“No problems.”

Clarke sighed and looked away wistfully. “What do you think she is doing?”

“Ugh.”

.....................

When Clarke and Raven pulled up in their driveway Clarke bolted from her car and crashed through the door. 

She started looking around the house for the brunette. Madi was sitting next to Echo doing her home work at the kitchen bench. “Where is She?”

Madi snickered. “Hi to you too mom.” 

Clarke walked to her daughter and kissed her on the head. “Hi. Where is she?”

“The back.”

“hello?” Echo said. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked to Echo giving her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. She wiped it off dramatically. “I’m sorry I asked.” 

Both Echo and Madi smiled watching her walk out the back door. “I don’t think I have ever seen mom this happy before.”

She smiled. “Me either kid.”

Raven walked in the door with boxes of paper “Don’t worry Griff I’ll get all the shit myself!” She called out.

Echo quickly moved towards her helping. “Let me?”

“Sure whatever.” She mumbled.

“Are you Ok?”

“Just tired. I’ll speak to ya tomorrow. I’m going to bed.” 

“Oh-“

“Night kid!”

“Night Aunty Raven.”

Echo watched confused as Raven went up the stairs. “Raven?” She said softly. Raven paused on the stairs and turned. “What’s wrong?”

Raven sighed. “I’m just tired Echo. Long day ya know.”

“No. You usually tell me about your day but you haven’t.”

Raven rubbed her face. “Tomorrow Ok.” She said turning back around and heading up the stairs.

Echo sat down next to Madi confused. 

.................

Clarke walked out to the back and what she saw made her smile. Lexa was in the middle of the yard on a blanket looking at the stars. She walked over. “Can I join you.”

Lexa looked at her and nodded. 

Clarke smiled and lied down next to brunette. “Did you have a good day?”

“Echo and I went for a walk.”

“That’s nice.”

Lexa hummed still looking at the stars in the sky. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Yeah.” The blonde said looking at the brunette.

“You’re staring.”

Clarke quickly looked up at the sky. “Sorry.”

Lexa started to get up. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

Clarke held her arm. “No wait, just five more minutes? Please?”

Lexa nodded and lied back down Clarke moved her hand down Lexa’s arm threaded her fingers through the brunettes.

“I used to look up at the stars and wonder what is was like to live up there.”

“It’s not too exciting.”

Lexa turned to her and smiled. “I know that now.”

“You know what’s funny?”

“Chit?”

“I used to look down to earth wondering what it would be like to live down there.” Clarke turned her head looking at the brunette. “At some point I bet we were both looking at the same time. We were meant to meet Lexa kom trikru.”

Lexa took a deep breath and looked back at the sky. “Yes. Now you will have to explain to me when there are two suns?”

Clarke laughed.

Five more minutes turned into to forty five.


	5. Chapter

Clarke was rushing around her room with only black pants on and a black bra, She went through her drawers looking for a shirt and her wardrobe but she couldn’t find a single shirt anywhere. She stood in the middle of her room with her hands on her hips. “What the hell?” 

It had been two weeks since Lexa came to Sanctum, in in those two weeks Lexa has kept Clarke at arms length. Clarke can’t figure out why but she made a promise to herself that she would give Lexa time and space. Every now and then the brunette would surprise her with gentle touches and kind smiles, sometimes she would even initiate a conversation, it always made Clarke’s day but she knew Lexa was struggling, she just hoped that when it got too tough that the brunette would lean on her, she feels a bit envious that it’s always Echo that Lexa goes too but she gets it. 

Raven tells her to be patient and that eventually she will open up to her but it’s hard.

She huffed and looked in the drawers one more time.

Nothing.

She was supposed to be at the orphanage to help Emori and Murphy At this rate she would never get there. 

She shook her head and went to Lexa’s room and quickly knocked on the door. “Enter.” She walked in and stood shocked. The floor was littered with her clothes. She grinned and started looking for a shirt she could wear. She hoped none of them were to dirty.

“Lexa you do know you can wash these clothes right?” She found one of her favourite shirts and picked it up to smell it, it was clean but it also smelt like Lexa so it was a double win in her eyes. She turned towards Lexa who was sitting on the bed with a blush colouring her cheeks. She looked down and realised that she was in a bra. “Oops.” Clarke chuckled. “I’m running a bit late and you have used all my shirts.”

The brunette looked away bashfully. “Moba.” 

The blonde smiled put on her shirt and sat down next to Lexa nudging her shoulder. “Look at that I made the commander blush.” 

Lexa looked away embarrassed. “I was just not expecting you to walk in my room half naked?”

“Well.” She stood. “You have seen me more naked?”

Again Lexa looked away as she blushed. “I remember.”

Clarke smirked. “I would hope so.” Lexa looked at her and smiled. “I have to go, I’m running late but do you think you can wash these clothes?”

“How would one do that?”

“The washing machine down stairs. Do you know how to use it?”

Lexa stood and frowned. “Of course, I have won wars Clarke I think I can wash some clothes.”

The blonde grinned. “Thanks. So I guess I better go?”

“Ok.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Um. I’m going to be gone till dinner, can I?umm. Can I hug you?” Lexa nodded. Clarke smiled and walked to the brunette wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Clarke pulled back just a bit, their faces were close. “Madi is at a friends house and I don’t know where Echo is and Raven is around somewhere, do you want to come with me?”

Lexa shook her head. “No I have to wash these clothes.”

Clarke smiled. “Ok.” She walked backwards. “I will see you tonight?”

“Sha.”

Clarke smiled as she left the room.

....................

When Clarke got home that evening as usual she jumped out of her car to rush inside to see Lexa but today as she was rushing to the entrance Bellamy was sitting there. “Hey princess.” He stood.

“Hey. Echo is working.”

“I know. She hasn’t been talking to me.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow. “Can you blame her?”

He shrugged. “Just thought we could hang out.”

She walked past him. “Look Bellamy, I’m really busy.” 

“With what?”

“Well.” She said getting the keys out to unlock the door. “I just got home, I have to shower and cook dinner and see what Lexa has been up too all day.”

“Right....Lexa.” He mumbled.

Clarke looked over her shoulder. “Yeah.” She said pushing the door opened. “Lexa?” She called.

“Clarke?” Lexa call back. “There has been an incident!”

Clarke ran through the house where she thought she could hear Lexa’s voice. It was coming from the laundry. “Lexa!” Clarke rounded the corner and paused. The floor was covered in soapy water everywhere. “Lexa?”

Lexa walked out of the wash room, soaked from head to toes, bubbles through her hair. “I got the machine to work?” 

Clarke walked to the entrance of the room, it was flooded. Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled, she looked back at the wash room and then back to Lexa who looked proud. Then Clarke laughed. She laughed loudly and it felt good, she hadn’t laughed like this in so long. 

Lexa looked at her and then smiled. When she caught her breath she pointed at the machine. “The clothes are still in the washing machine?”

“Yes?”

“Well why didn’t you hang them out?”

“You asked me to wash them?”

Clarke laughed and walked to Lexa. She gently ran her hand through the brunettes hair removing the bubbles. “Can you help me hang the clothes?”

Lexa nodded. “Of course.”

Bellamy came around the corner. “What the hell?”

Clarke didn’t even register he was there, she was still busy running her hands through Lexa’s hair and smiling at her.

“Griffin!” They all heard Raven yell. “Feed me I’m starving!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I feel like Raven’s personal cook.”

“It’s better if you feed her she gets so angry when she is hungry.”

“Who does!” Raven walked around the corner. “What the....” She looked at the mess then looked at Lexa. “Did you have a battle with the washing machine Heda.”

“Sha and as you can see from the clean clothes sitting in the machine. I clearly won.”

Raven laughed. 

“Raven Reyes!” They heard Echo.

“Crap.” Raven mumbled looking for a way out.

Echo rounded the corner and paused at the mess but also at Bellamy. “Bellamy? What are you doing here? And what the hell happened here? And you.” She pointed at Raven. “We need to talk.” She walked up beside Lexa and raised her eyebrow. “You did the washing?”

“Yes.”

She smiled. “good job Heda.” She looked at the feet that was pooled with water. 

Bellamy huffed. “Good job? Really?”

Clarke, Raven and Echo turned towards Bellamy and glared at him. He held up his hands In Mock surrender.

Raven cleared her throat. “Ok. Well I got to go-“

“No!” Echo cut her off. “We need to talk!”

“Well your boyfriend is here so...”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Bellamy Frowned. “Since when!”

“Since the gala Bellamy I told you that.”

“Whatever I’m just here to hang with Clarke.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m shocked.”

Clarke frowned. “Bellamy I told you I was busy.”

“Don’t look busy to me.”

“Well I am. I have stuff to do.”

Raven snickered. “You came here thinking that Echo was your girlfriend but you still came to see Clarke?”

“So? I want to hang out with my friend?”

“Do you know what I want?” Echo rubbed her temples. “I want the Bellamy back from the ring?”

“Nah.” Raven scoffed. “This is Bellamy from when we first landed. Always screwing shit up isn’t that right Bell boy?”

“Fuck you Raven.”

Echo pushed in front of Raven. “Hey don’t talk to her like that!”

“She’s being a bitch and so are you!”

Echo went yo yell some more but Lexa moved forward and calmly put her hand on Echo’s shoulder. Echo looked at her and immediately calmed down. “Bellamy.” She said calmly. “You are not here to see Echo and clearly she does not want to see you, Raven doesn’t want to see you.”

Raven raised her hand. “Yup!”

“And Clarke has made it clear that she is not available right now. It is time for you to leave. Your presence is causing issues.”

Bellamy stood up straight and poked her in the chest with his finger. “Your presence is causing-“

Clarke felt her blood boil. Her heart rate picked up and she growled. She quickly push him back hard against the wall with her forearm on his throat. His face went red from having his oxygen cut off. “Don’t ever touch her!” She pushed harder on his throat. The three woman tried to pull her back but she was in a rage. “Don’t EVER fucking touch her!”

Raven quickly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pulled her back making them land on the floor. 

Echo grabbed Bellamy by his collar and dragged him out the house.

Clarke was still trying to get up. “Let me go!”

“Hell no you will kill him!”

The blonde elbowed Raven and the stomach and took of at break neck speed towards Bellamy and tackled him to the floor. He groaned in pain, she was about to strike in across the face but Lexa had wrapped her arms about her waists and hoisted her up and pushed her gently into Raven, Raven then had the blonde around her waist. 

“Damn it griff! You are going to kill the idiot!”

“Yeah I will!” She watched as Echo once again dragged Bellamy out of the house. “You hear that Bellamy! I’ll fucking kill you if you touch her again! Don’t EVER fucking touch her!”

Lexa stood in front of the blonde and cupped her cheeks. “Clarke?”

Clarke pulled her face away. “Don’t.” She tried to get free without hurting Raven 

Raven grunted. “Damn it Clarke I’ll let you go ok but only if you promise not to go kill Bellamy.”

“Fine!”

Raven let her go, Clarke moved away quickly. They both watched as she hurried up the stairs. 

Lexa frowned. “He didn’t harm me?”

Raven bent to catch her breath. “Yeah well she doesn’t want to lose you again.”

Echo came around the corner and held Lexa’s shoulder. “She is most likely very embarrassed she doesn’t act like that often.”

“I’m sorry.” She said sadly.

Raven wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “It’s not your fault. She’s protective our Wanheda. She lost you once and she doesn’t want to again, she over reacted. She will be fine just give her a couple of hours.”

“Do you think I should hang her clothes up?”

Raven frowned. “What? Why haven’t you already?”

She shrugged. “I was asked to wash them.”

Echo and Raven shook their head and laughed. “We will help.”

.................

Lexa had hung the washing with Raven and Echo, they told her to bath and then wait until Clarke came to her. 

It was three hours later, Lexa was sitting on her bed reading a book after just showering when there was a knock on the door. Lexa got up to answer it. 

Clarke stood there with her arms crossed. “I’m not sorry.”

“Ok?”

“Goodnight.” The blonde turned to leave.

Lexa held her elbow gently. “Hod op.” She sighed. “He did not harm me Clarke.”

“Yeah well I don’t like that he thought he could.”

Lexa held her hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hope not I don’t think I-“ She shook her head. “I don’t think I could go through that again.”

“Go through what?”

Clarke frowned. “Your death?”

“Oh.”

“Why? What else would I be talking about?”

“I just didn’t think you cared that much.”

“What?” Clarke stumbled back. “How could you say that to me?”

“I suppose it does not matter now-“

“The hell it doesn’t! Why would you think I didn’t care!”

“I asked you to stay Clarke?”

“What? In Polis?”

“Yes and you left anyway.”

“I had to I thought of all people you would understand that?”

“I do, I just did not think you cared. Not about me.”

Clarke’s eyes water and she stepped back. “You know what Lexa. You have no idea what I have been though because you never want to talk about my life after yours was taken and I have been patient but this is...this hurts..”

“Clarke-“

“No.” She held up her hand. “You are mourning your home, you have a new home now.. I had no home, I had no place, I had you.” She pointed at the brunette. “When ever I was with you even if it was brief It felt like home, tell me Lexa what does a person do when they lose their home and have no where else to go? Because that is what I have felt for the last eight years, Madi kept me grounded but I still felt lost.” She took a deep breath. “And you stand there and say I didn’t care? Maybe if you cared enough you would have asked what I went through.” She felt tears well in her eyes. “Go float yourself Lexa!” 

Lexa watched sadly as the blonde walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke sat at a desk at the lab reading over paperwork. 

She read over the same sentence for the tenth time. There was only one thing on her mind.

The former commander.

Raven huffed and sat in front of her. “Griff you can’t keep this up?”

“What?”

“You have been avoiding Lexa for a week now?” the blonde cleared her throat and tried to read the sentence again. Raven tapped her hand. “Clarke? This is literally your dreams come true. Literally! I have been there when you have woken up in tears because of dreams that you have had about Lexa being alive. She’s here, She’s alive and you are avoiding her.”

Clarke threw her paperwork in the desk. “She said-“

“We all heard what she insinuated Griffin but so what?”

“So what?”

“Yeah so what...she thought you didn’t care for her....she asked you to stay and you didn’t then you had sex with her and well you know the rest? I don’t see what’s wrong with her assuming that?”

“I had too-“

“I know, I don’t question your decision to leave, you did what you had to, as always to save our people but did you tell her that? Did you tell her that you didn’t want to leave? Did you even tell her that you loved her?”

“I told her that one day I hope her and I wouldn’t owe anything to our people.”

Raven scoffed. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means that if things were different I would have been there with her?”

Raven laughed and slapped the table. “You told Lexa that? Man Clarke.” She shook her head. “You asked her to wash the clothes and she just literally wash the clothes, This is Lexa, you were not clear and you’re angry at her for not understanding that you said something that actually meant something else. ..Come on?”

Clarke sighed. “She doesn’t care about me like I do her Raven?”

“Man that’s crap! Have you seen the way that chick looks at you. She loves you Clarke she’s not like us though she’s very-“

“Closed?”

“Yes! So talk to her. Besides today’s your birthday.”

“It is?” 

“Well yeah.”

“Didn’t even realise.”

...................

Lexa was training with Madi in the yard. She was impressed to say the least, Madi got in more then one hit. “Who taught you how to fight?”

The girl sat down beside her. “Mom.”

“I’m not surprised. She is strong.”

“She still not talking to you?”

“No.”

Madi rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “She talked about you all the time you know?”

“When you were left in shallow valley?”

“Yeah. Honestly she talked about you more then anyone.”

“I didn’t know?”

Madi giggled. “Lexa She was about to start a war for you when you woke up in the chamber. I have watched her when she gets home she jumps out of her car and runs to the front door to find you. How could you not know?”

Lexa sighed. “I owe her an apology.”

“Yeah and you should talk to her. Not just about your day I mean ask her about her life after you died. Lexa? Why would you think mom wouldn’t care about you?”

Lexa shrugged. “She’s...Clarke. She is...Your mom is special and it’s hard to believe that someone as special as her cares for someone like me.”

“Lexa! You are special too! How could you not know this!”

Lexa smiled. “Mochof.”

“Mom thinks so too you and guess what? Today is her birthday?”

“It is?”

“Yeah you should do something nice for her.”

Lexa smiled “Maybe I will.”

.............

Clarke was leaving the building and was stopped by Bellamy. “Hey.” He said shoving his hand in his pockets.

“Bellamy I’m busy-“

“I’m sorry Clarke. I had no right to touch her, I was never going to hurt her though you must know that?”

“I don’t think she would give you the chance anyway.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Look I want to make it up to you, it’s your birthday let me take you out for a drink?”

She sighed. “Ok but only cause I’m avoiding home.”

.................

Lexa had set up a tent in the back yard in that tent was candle and a blanket. She asked Echo to help her with it all even making some food for the blonde. She had her gift wrapped in a small box, it was a necklace with a small little gorilla on it. Echo took her out to get it.

She thought it would make Clarke smile.

At ten o’clock the candles had burnt down and Echo came outside to sit down beside her. “Do you think she is ok?”

“We would know if she wasn’t.” 

“Maybe this was a mistake.”

“Doing something nice for someone you care for?”

Lexa shrugged. “It’s embarrassing.”

Echo laughed. “No it’s not embarrassing. She will love it.”

Raven made her way outside. “Hey, I’m starving is there any food?”

Echo stood. “Raven do you know where Clarke is?”

“Yeah she went out for drinks with Bellamy for her birthday. What’s going on out here anyways?”

Lexa looked away and pushed back the tears. All her insecurities about Clarke and Bellamy rose to the surface. “I am a fool.”

Echo wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “No your not.” Lexa sighed. “Come on let’s go to bed.”

Lexa left leaving Raven and Echo.

Raven held her by the elbow. “What did I say?”

Echo sighed. “This was all for her Raven.”

Raven looked at the tent. “Oh.” She closed her eyes. “Shit.”

Echo shook her head. “She went with drinks with Bellamy? Really?”

“Yeah well she’s avoiding here.”

“Still! She is so stubborn!”

“I know right. I talked to her today. She will come around.”

“Griffin drama never ends.” She sighed. “I’m going to go check on Lexa.”

Raven nodded.

Echo made her way up to Lexa’s room. The brunette was already under the covers staring at the ceiling. Echo climbed in next to her. “It’s ok Lexa, you can be upset.” Lexa rolled towards her and buried her face in her shoulder and cried. “She doesn’t care for Bellamy like that. Trust me.”

When Lexa had cried herself to sleep Echo made her way downstairs.

Raven was sitting at the counter. “If I had of know?”

“It’s not your fault Raven. Something good came out of it.”

“What?”

“You spoke to me.”

“I’m not not speaking to you.”

Echo sat down next to Raven. “I wish you would tell me what I have done to hurt you raven so I can fix it.”

“You haven’t done anything.”

“Raven you have been avoiding me every chance you get.” She held her hand. “I miss you.”

Raven turned her hand over and put her fingers though hers. “Sorry.”

“Tell me what I did?”

“Nothing?”

“Then why?”

“Echo. Can’t you just leave it?”

“No. I can’t.”

Raven huffed. “Fine you want to know what’s wrong, I love you and you are in love with Bellamy. I’m just keeping my distance.”

Echo looked at her wide eyes. “What?”

She snorted. “I know it’s unbelievable right.” 

“How long have you felt like this?”

“Hmm.” She shrugged. “Bout seven years.”

“7!?”

“Yup.” She smiled sadly. “It’s ok this is just how my life goes-“

Echo stood up quickly. “Why didn’t you say anything!”

“You were head over heals for Bellamy?”

“I was not! And I’m not in love with him by the way...I was in love with the idea of being in love with him. You should have said something.”

Raven stood up to face her. “And when was I suppose to do that Echo? Hmm just walk into your room while you were banging him and pronounce my undying love for you?”

Echo huffed. “There was time?” 

“When! All you did was stay in his room with him, screwing his brains out!”

“There was time Raven!”

Raven groaned. “What ever I’m going to bed.”

“Are you really going to walk away from me now!?”

She turned. “Yeah what else am I suppose to do!”

Echo stood and walked to E. “Talk to me like you should have!”

“What difference would if have made Echo!”

“A lot Raven!”

She laughed. “Yeah cause that’s not awkward right, being stuck on a ship in space for what six years with the person you love whom was with someone else and with no where to go or hide!”

“It would have made a difference!”

“How!”

“Because I would have told you I loved you too!”

Raven was breathing heavy. “What?”

“I had no idea! None that you felt that way you. You are so good at hiding what you are feeling Raven.”

“But Bellamy?”

“Was an option because you weren’t! Yes I cared for him of course but I never even came close to loving him the way I love you!”

“Well! Why didn’t you say anything!”

“Because you’re...you’re you...you are so kind and loving and so loyal and you have the biggest heart. I’m so messed up after everything that happened between our people, Bellamy is too, we both made terrible choices which Is why we grew close. I had a Queen, I failed her, I had a king, I failed him, I failed my Heda, I failed everyone including Bellamy. He was our leader up there, he was a leader and I didn’t want to fail again so I gave him companionship and he gave me forgiveness that I so desperately needed.” She looked at Raven sadly. “You were never an option Raven.”

“Well. What about now?”

Echo pushed Raven against the wall and smashed their lips together each kissing each other desperately. The stopped when the heard laughing and keys in the door.

Echo kissed Raven again. “I need to deal with this, I also need to stay with Lexa. Can you please not avoid me tomorrow, let’s go out and do something and talk?”

“Ok.” She sighed and kissed her again. 

The door flung open and Clarke stumbled in with Bellamy. She looked up and smiled. “Hey!”

“Griffin.” Raven shook her head. “You are truely going to hate yourself.”

The blonde stopped laughing and tried to stand up straight. She was clearly drunk. “What. Why?”

Echo took a step towards them. “Because Lexa did something nice for your birthday and instead you went out drinking with this idiot.”

Clarke stumbled. “She did?” 

“Yup.”

“Oh.” She stumbled. “Oh no. She oh no. I have to go see her.” She turned towards the staircase.

Echo held her back. “She’s asleep and you are drunk.”

“I...I...didn’t know?”

“Well.” Echo glared at Bellamy. “Bellamy did.”

“What?” Both Raven and Clarke looked at Echo.

“He asked to meet me today and I said I couldn’t because I was helping Lexa with Clarke’s birthday surprise.” She once again glared at Bellamy.

He laughed because he was drunk. “Whoops.”

Clarke stumbled towards them. “I have to see her.”

Echo shook her head. “Clarke you’re drunk.” She tried to reason. “Wait till the morning?”

Clsrke covered her face with her hands and cried. Raven hugged her. “It will be ok Griff.”

Bellamy laughed. Making Clarke turn. “You...” she moved toward him. Echo grabbed Bellamy by the collar and dragged him out of the house. 

Again.

Raven looked at her friend sympathetically. “Sleep it off ok?” 

Clarke nodded. “I love her so much Raven.”

“I know.”

“She doesn’t.”

“She will.”

................

Lexa woke with a heavy heart. Echo still was lying beside her asleep, the brunette smiled softly. It was nice to have a friend. She got up and made her way to the door but paused when she heard knocking. “Lexa?” She heard Clarke say. “Are you awake?”

Lexa started to panic, she was too embarrassed to see the blonde so she did the only thing she could, she opened her window and started to climb out.

Echo sat up Looking at her strangely. “What are you doing?”

“Going for a run.”

“Lexa?”

“I can’t Echo.”

Echo nodded. “Ok. Be safe.”

...................

Clarke knocked again. “Look I can explain if you let me?”

The door opened. Her heart beat faster till she realised it was only Echo. “Where is she?” She tried looking behind her.

Echo rolled her eyes. “She climbed out the window.”

Clarke ran past to the window and sure enough she could seen Lexa running through the yard. “Damn it! why didn’t you stop her?”

Echo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I can’t make her talk to you Clarke-I really can’t deal with your love life now, I have my own love life to be concerned about.”

“Me and Bellamy-“

“I don’t care about Bellamy and believe me I know you love Lexa...everyone does it’s disgusting by the way every time you look at her you go into what I like to call your Lexa daze.-“

“What-“

She laughed “You sit there with your hand on your chin smiling with a dopey love sick eyes-“

“Do not!-“

“It’s true, me, Raven and Madi make fun of you for it all the time.”

Madi bounced into the room. “Make fun of what?”

“Your mother’s Lexa daze?”

“Oh you mean this?” Madi put both her fists under her chin and smiled widely with her eyes blinking for dramatic effect.”

Echo laughed pointed at the girl. “Yes!”

Clarke blushed. “I do NOT do that.”

“Sure Mom? So did you like your birthday surprise from Lexa?” She looked around. “Where is She?”

Echo shrugged. “She jumped out the window?”

“What? Why?”

Clarke rubbed her hands over her face. “Cause I’m an idiot. That’s why.” She sighed. “Echo do you know when she will be back?”

“No. She will come back when she’s ready.”

“What if she-“

“She will Clarke, now if you will excuse me I have to find Raven.”

When Echo left Madi looked at her waiting for an answer. “Mom!”

“I’ll fix it.”

“It was pretty nice what she did. Did you see?”

“No.” She shook her head. 

“You should look Mom.”

...........................

It was now night time and Lexa hadn’t returned home and Clarke was pacing. She had been worried every hour of the day that had passed. Going over and over how she could have handled things differently. “Something has happened!”

Echo looked at Clarke. This had been going on for the past two hours. The blonde was a nervous wreck. “Clarke I have some friends from work out looking for her. everything will be fine.”

She nodded not really believing them.

At midnight, Clarke though the worst. She sat against her bedroom wall hugging her knees, Madi was beside her hugging her. Raven and Echo were sitting on her bed worried as well. “She’s not coming back.” She said sadly. “I made the woman I love leave.”

Madi held her tighter. “Mom Lexa wouldn’t leave like that.”

Clarke cried. “I did this.”

Echo sat down beside her. “She will come back Clarke I know it.”

“No I had been avoiding her. I shouldn’t have.”

Madi held her and cried too. It hurt to see her mother in so much pain.

...........................

The next morning Clarke was sitting in her studio/Lexa’s bedroom staring at a painting she made of Lexa. Madi hadn’t left her side since the morning Lexa had gone missing and neither had Echo and Raven who sat by in support of their friend but also because they were worried as well.

They were all too busy watching Clarke they didn’t notice Lexa pause at the door. “Heya.” She said softly.

Everyone turned their heads towards Lexa. 

Madi leaped Up from the floor and hugged her tight around the waist. 

When she moved Raven got up and pushed her. “What the hell is wrong with you!”

Echo wrapped her arms around Raven. “Raven?” She pulled her back.

Clarke was a mixture of sad, angry and relived. “Where have you been?” She asked sadly.

“I-“

“No it doesn’t matter! When you have people that care about you, you just don’t get up and disappear for over twenty four hours! We have-“

“You’re right” 

“Been worried...wait what?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left for as long as I did, I should have let someone know where I was. I apologise. Can you all forgive me?” She asked sincerely. 

“Yes.” Madi hugged her again.

Raven sighed. “Just don’t do it again.” And left the room pulling Madi out with her.

“Very well.”

Echo hugged her. “You had us worried.”

“Moba.”

Echo left leaving Clarke and Lexa alone, Lexa moved forward. “I-“ the brunette stopped in her tracks looking at the painting. It bought tears to her eyes. 

“I What Lexa?”

Lexa turned to Clarke. “You are so talented Clarke.”

“Lexa.” Clarke crossed her arms. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not.” She looked again at the painting. “How did you do this? Polis...it is exactly how I remembered it.”

“Lexa-“

“Can I keep it?”

“Yes Lexa! Can you just stop looking at the painting and look at me please?”

Lexa nodded and pulled her eyes away from the painting to look at the blonde. “Moba.”

Clarke ran her hands through her hair. “You can’t do that Lexa? I thought...I thought you had left or something bad had happened to you, I know you hate me right now but you can’t do that to me.”

“I don’t hate you Clarke, I could never and I told you I was not going anywhere.”

“Lexa?” She sighed. “Where have you been?”

“I got lost and then I ran into some people I knew then spent the majority of my time with your friends Murphy and Emori.”

“At the orphanage?”

“Yes. I needed something to do as I was restless and they needed some help. So I stayed, A new child was bought in today, just a newborn, quite sad actually, his mother died at birth and the father was already deceased and the baby has no other relatives.” 

“That is sad.”

“Sha, the baby needed full attention and that is why I was gone for so long.”

“I seen what you did for me. It was beautiful. I want you to know that I didn’t go out with Bellamy to hurt you, I had completely forgotten it was my birthday honestly.”

“But he knew what I was planning?”

“Yes But he didn’t tell me.” Clarke moved forward and held Lexa’s hips pulling her body towards her own. “Listen to me Lexa. If I had of known that you were doing that for me, I would have never ever gone for drinks with anyone, let alone Bellamy Blake. I’m sorry I have been avoiding you but you hurt me.”

“I didn’t mean to Clarke I’d never hurt you.”

“Echo gave you a brief tale of what happened after you died not the whole story. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I’m here now.”

Clarke rested her forehead on the brunettes. “Then let me in, don’t push me away.”

“It is hard.”

“I’d never hurt you either Lexa. Ever. I never want to lose you again. I was so worried last night.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” She pulled back. “I can see right through you Lexa. I always could. I know you are scared and I know you think that is weak but you don’t have to hide that from me.”

“I have no place here Clarke.”

“I didn’t either.”

“I’m so used to blood and violence and war and battles.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and bought her close. “Everything we have been through, every battle we have won, every war fought. Skaikru landing on earth, the coalition, the second praimfiya. That all lead to this place. Without all of that happening the human race would have died along with earth, it was inevitable Lexa. The valley...it wouldn’t have lasted, the earth still would have perished.” Clarke cupped her cheek. “You are destined for great things Lexa kom trikru But for now can you just be here, with me?”

Lexa’s lip trembled. “Yes.”

Clarke smiled. “Come to bed with me?” Lexa looked shocked. “No not for that just to sleep I don’t want that.” Lexa frowned. “I mean I do want that, it’s been a long time, but with you! Not anyone else!” Clarke took a deep breath. “What I mean is sleep with me, as in actually sleep. Not anything else. But not that I don’t want to because I do.”

Lexa smiled. “I understand Clarke.”

She sighed. “That was awful.”

They both frowned when they heard cackling at the door.

Clarke marched over and opened the door quickly.

Raven, Madi and Echo stumbled back all laughing at her. “Oh my god Griffin. You’re terrible!”

“Mom.” Madi cringed. “That was so awkward...”

Echo stumbled back laughing. “It was amusing for us though.”

Clarke closed the door and walked back to Lexa who was smiling. ”come on.” She said pulling the blankets back. I don’t know about you but I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

Clarke got in the bad and watched as Lexa got in the bed. Once Lexa was in Clarke shuffled closer to her an threw her arm over her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. “Don’t leave me again Lexa.” Clarke said with tears in her eyes. 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke. “I’d never leave you willingly. Not again.” Lexa pulled Clarke’s gift out from under her pillow. “Happy birthday. I know I am late.”

“Oh. Lexa you didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Clarke slowly unwrapped the gift. When she opened the box and seen the necklace with the little gorilla on it she laughed. “Lexa I love it!” She snuggled back into the brunette.

“I am glad.”

She turned the brunette so she they were faxing each other. Clarke lies there taking in all the features that make Lexa so gorgeous. Her cheekbones, her jaw, her intense green eyes. Her heart. She thought about Polis and the last time they were together. Much like this, holding each other, making the best of the time they had. “Lexa? I didn’t want to leave Polis I HAD to leave Polis. Just like you had to leave mount weather. I wish I was one of those people then can walk away but I’m not. I couldn’t stay and let them all screw things up and get each other killed. I tried to convince myself for hours of reasons why I should have stayed, some of the excuses I came up with were ridiculous.” 

“Like what?”

“Hmm one of the excuses I came up with was staying because you needed someone to help with your hair and I’m the only person you would let near you.”

Lexa smirked. “What else?”

“I was considering throwing myself down the stairs to hurt my foot.”

Lexa laughed. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“So many reason I came up with, then Octavia visited me and she knew straight away that you had asked me to stay. I guess she could tell by how troubled I looked. I was so conflicted Lexa. I even tried to convince her that it was best that I stay.”

“I know you had to leave Clarke. I apologise for saying what I did.”

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I understand to some extent. I think we both hid how we felt for one another. I thought I was clear. Lexa. I didn’t want to leave. I had to make a choice and it wasn’t easy.”

Lexa ran her hand up and down the blondes arm. “I know.” 

“I want to tell you so much more but I’m so tired.”

“That’s ok. We have time.”

“When I left your room that morning. I felt this sense of dread. My stomach felt heavy, my footsteps felt heavy, I just wanted to cry. I had this lump in my throat. I will never forget it. Have you ever felt that?”

“Yes. When I walked away from you at mount weather.”

“I’d never leave you again Lexa.”

“Me either.”

Clarke kissed her cheek and closed her eyes. “Reshop.”

Lexa blushed but smiled. “Reshop.”


	7. Chapter 7

Echo stood at Raven’s door. It has been a long 24 hours and she hasn’t really been able to talk to Raven, she feels as though Raven has been avoiding her.

Again. 

She knocked on Raven’s door but there was no answer. She threw and head back and groaned. “Raven? You said you wouldn’t do this.”

The door opened with in a towel drying her wet hair. 

Echo has seen Raven naked before. On accident on the ring and when she did that one time she was left flustered and had to pretend as though the naked woman wasn’t on her mind. 

It was hard.

Now although Raven isn’t completely naked echo knows she’s naked under that towel and again she became flustered.

Raven looked genuinely confused. “Do what?” Echo blinked trying to concentrate on why she was here. “Hello?” Raven waved her hand in front of her.

Echo shook her head. “Can I come in?”

Raven shrugged and left the door open for her to walk in. “So do what?”

“Avoid me?”

Raven sat on her bed confused. “What? I haven’t been.”

“Raven.” Echo sighed and sat next to the woman. “You said we could do something and then you were gone by the time I got up.”

“It’s not my fault you slept in!”

“I didn’t-“

“Yeah you did. I was waiting then I heard Clarke at Lexa’s door and I thought ‘shit this is going to be a long day’ so I went to work, knowing you would be busy trying to keep shit together here.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I wouldn’t have-“

Raven placed her hand on Echo’s leg stopping her. “Listen I promise I wasn’t avoiding you.” She sighed. “Clarke and Lexa are a mess. I mean honestly. Clarke is hopeless and Lexa is oblivious. They need us right now. Lexa trusts you and Clarke trusts me. They need us. That’s all. When I got home I thought for sure Lexa would be back but she wasn’t and Clarke was freaking out and Madi was upset. It’s just been a long-“

Echo cut her off by kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled. “You weren’t avoiding me?”

“No way! I have been hoping for years Echo I promise I won’t avoid you I’ll just tell you if you piss me off so you know to give me space.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“So let’s get dressed and go somewhere and talk and stuff.”

“Ok.” She smiled.

............

When Lexa woke She woke up spooning Clarke. Blonde hair tickling her nose and her scent surrounding her. She sighed and held the blonde a little tighter.

It was strange. 

Back in Polis she would have never imagined that she would have a home, friends....Clarke....she had hoped but hope was all she did.

Even with Costia she didn’t have this...serenity. The closest thing she felt to some sort of peace was when her and Clarke had made love that day in Polis. 

And then she died.

It was strange.

She could remember meeting Madi in the flame for guidance. She couldn’t see what was happening on the outside world and she couldn’t even remember her time in the flame she only remembered the times Madi had called her for help. She could remember when Clarke took the flame and she helped her find the switch. She even remembered fighting all those people so Clarke could defeat alie.

Even in that moment when she knew Clarke would defeat alie and she wouldn’t see Clarke again. She hoped.

Hoped for a better future.

Hoped for peace.

Hoped that she would see the blonde again. Hold her again. 

So Lexa found it strange that almost everything she had hoped for is right in front of her but yet she felt so lost.

A world of peace. A world where children could flourish and be better then just a warrior who seeks blood and vengeance. She was living in this world but she didn’t feel apart of it.

She sighed into the back on the blondes neck. She always felt Clarke presence calming. 

Even when the blonde was yelling at her for something.

She smiled at the thought. Even in the most terrifyingly dangerous situations Clarke had the ability to ease her mind. Make her think clearer, see clearer.

When she had decided to do something nice for Clarke’s birthday she felt out of place. 

Not because of Clarke and anyone she lived with currently more so because a big gesture was not something that she was capable of doing on earth.

The biggest gesture she made was swearing fealty to Clarke but even then that wasn’t romantic or nice. That was her gaining the blondes trust back by letting her know that she and Skaikru we’re now her priority.

She felt like she exposed herself by doing something nice for her. It that moment she felt even more vulnerable the ever. 

Then Clarke didn’t show.

She went out with Bellamy and Lexa always had wondered if anything more romantic happened between the two and she believes Clarke when she says that they are just friends.

She can’t even be that angry at Bellamy who is clearly in love with the blonde. 

She can’t blame him for that.

It’s Clarke.

Strong. Independent. Selfless. Clarke.

But she was embarrassed so she avoided Clarke that morning and did something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl and Anya chased her with a big stick for throwing mud in her face. 

She ran.

The day was an interesting one. 

She found sentrys that used to serve her. 

They swore fealty to her.

She also ran into some new people. A person named diyoza, she came across her in the village and sat down to have some tea. She had a little girl with her. Her daughter. 

They sat and diyoza talked about her role in how the earth was destroyed and her life before the bombs fell. 

She even talked about Clarke.

And mentioned that she has heard of her many times from Warriors.

And from Clarke.

They are friends apparently. They came to an understanding once they landed. Diyoza trusted that Clarke and Bellamy would get peace and she was happy to stand back and have her baby with out the worry someone was going to stab her in the back.

The woman shook Lexa’s hand when she left and told her if she ever needed anything to come find her.

And for some reason, Lexa believed her. She trusted her. 

She made her way out side of the village and that’s when she seen the orphanage.

Lexa had proudly set up an orphanage in Polis. She got sad thinking of those children who probably got left behind.

Clarke knew the people who ran it she even helped so she didn’t see any harm, So with a heavy heart she made her way to the building. 

When she entered she had made eye contact with Murphy. He froze and his eyes widened, then he made his way towards her. 

Emori was the same. 

Lexa knew of Emori she was the most infamous thief in all the lands.

Emori smiled at that. “John, the commander knew of me!”

He rolled his eyes but smiled at her. It was clear to Lexa that John Murphy and Emori were in love.

They both were kind and didn’t ask any questions as to why she was there. They both showed her around and she spent time helping with the children, it was three hours after when a police car showed up. 

Murphy and Emori looked at each other sadly and made there was to the law enforcer. 

It turned out to be a little baby boy who was only one day old. His mother died at birth and his father was already dead. He had no living relatives.

Lexa didn’t know what it was but when Emori handed the baby to her she felt...

A connection. 

The little boy was quite chubby and had bright rosey cheeks and fair hair.

He reminded her of Aden.

She fed the baby, held him why he slept, changed his diaper, calmed him down when he was upset.

She felt wanted.

She felt needed.

She felt useful.

So she stayed most the day and night tending to the little one. She slept when he did and woke when he did.

Then Murphy made a joke about Clarke and that’s when Lexa realised that she had been gone for so long and that the blonde must be worried.

She held the little boy one last time. It was very hard for her to leave but Murphy and Emori assured her that she could come back at any time.

Then she made her way home.

And now here She is hugging the blonde why she slept soundly. 

The door crashed opened, Lexa looked up to see Madi jump on the bed landing on her knees. “Mom! Lexa! I just caught Raven and Echo making out on the couch!....I mean it was so gross but I am so happy!”

Clarke groaned. Lexa smiled and moved away from the blonde but the woman held onto her arm tightly. “What is making out?” She asked Madi.

Madi giggled. “They were kissing.”

“Oh.” 

Clarke mumbled. “Raven it’s too early I don’t want to make pancakes.”

Madi and Lexa looked at each other and laughed. Madi held her fingers up to her lips. “Feed me woman!” She tried her best Raven impersonation.

“Go away. I’m not your damn chef.” She mumbled into her pillow.

Madi giggled. 

Raven stood at the door “That’s a terrible impersonation I sound nothing like that!”.

“Oh Raven.” Madi smirked. “You’re alive?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be you turd?”

“It’s just that I thought...I thought Echo had sucked your face right off.” She fell back on the bed laughing.

Raven jumped on the bed and started tickling Madi. 

Echo having heard the commotion walked in and sat on the bed. “I’m hungry.”

“I know right!” Raven said and slapped Clarke on the ass playfully.

Clarke sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Looking around the room. “Go away.”

“But Clarke I’m hungry.” Raven pleaded.

“So.” She grumbled lying back down and grabbing Lexa’s arm so the brunette could hold her again. 

“Mom I’m hungry.”

Clarke groaned. “Great now I HAVE to get up.”

Raven high fived Madi. 

Echo stood. “You know Raven I can cook right?”

“Oh, Oh this is so awkward cause we just started seeing each other and now I have to be considerate of your feelings and shit.”

“What?”

Raven took a deep breath. “Echo you can’t cook.” 

“Excuse me? I made dinner a month ago and you said you liked it.”

“I lied.”

“You lied to me?”

“Yeah to not hurt your feelings and cause you were my friend and friends tell each other little white lies.” She looked back to Clarke. “Help me out Clarke? Madi? Lexa?”

Clarke got out of bed and yawned. “No.”

Madi help up her hands. “Nope.”

Lexa sat up confused. “I think I understand what Raven is talking about.”

“Yes! See the Commander gets it!”

Clarke looked at the brunette amused. “Lexa you can’t lie.”

“Anyone can lie Clarke. I just choose not to I did lie once though to you.”

“.....What....”

Raven laughed. “What! You have to tell us!”

“I was teaching Clarke how to hunt and we were out for hours waiting for Clarke to get her first kill and she thought she hit a deer and I was about to correct her but.” She loooked at Clarke. “But You looked so proud, so I went along with it and threatened the warriors who’s arrow actually made the kill.”

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “That’s so sweet.”

“See babe.” Raven waved her hands around.

“So let me get this straight.” Echo sighed. “Now that we are together you won’t lie not even to save my feelings.”

“I’m not going to hurt your feelings on purpose I just don’t want to lie in any form.”

“Right.” Echo Frowned. “I understand.”

“Well why do you look so confused?”

“Because! Damn Raven! What if one day we want to move out and start a family or something neither one of us can cook and we can’t rely on Clarke to feed us forever!”

Raven dramatically placed her hand over her heart. “Don’t day such horrible things babe. I can’t live without Clarke’s cooking I’d starve!”

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled. “You could always learn-“

“Shhhh.” Raven said covering her mouth and patting her head. “You clearly didn’t get much sleep! Your delusional Clarke.”

Clarke shoved her away playfully and laughed. “Look in all seriousness, you both still live here and I like cooking it relaxes me so how about you deal with the fact the neither one of you can cook and don’t really have patience for it another day and just enjoy the now?”

Raven looked at everyone and frowned. “Yeah well come on then Griff I’m hungry.”

Clarke sighed. “Fine. You are lucky I love you people.” She held her hand out to Lexa. “Come on I’ll make you breakfast too.”

“Mochof.” She said happily taking the blondes hand.

Clarke worked in the kitchen with Lexa’s assistance, Echo, Raven and Madi sat at the bench talking away.

Clarke watched Lexa smile at the three woman as she cooked the eggs. She walked behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt the brunette stiffen. “You ok?”

“Sha.” Clarke could still feel her tense, she pulled back and decided to question Lexa on it later. They sat side by side and shared small glances as they ate breakfast when they were done Madi made her way to school and Echo to work. 

Raven sat at the kitchen bench and looked at Clarke who was staring at Lexa. “Clarke? We need to talk?”

“Can it wait I want to speak with Lexa.”

“This involves her too.” She said looking a Lexa. 

“What’s up Raven?”

“Russell has been asking a lot of questions Clarke?”

“About what?”

“The flame?”

Clarke sighed. “Well have you figured out why he wants it.”

Raven got the flame out of her pocket and placed it in front of her. “Do you know what this is?”

“The flame?” Lexa looked at her strangely. 

Raven sighed. “Ok. Let me start again. Mostly this is directed at Clarke no offence Lexa.” Raven Cleared her throat. “You know what a USB is right?”

“Of course.”

“A USB stores information mostly files that can be transfer manually from device to device. This.” She said holding the flame. “Is like a USB but instead of storing files it stores everything.”

“What?”

“When a person connects with the flame, everything that makes you You is downloaded to it but it also uploads information that was already stored on there.”

“By previous commanders?” Lexa asked.

“Yes. But not only does it gain information from its host as a person but it gathers information from what the hosts sees and Learns. For example, the last person to hold the flame was Madi. Madi was put in the cyro chamber right?”

“Yes?”

“The moment that Madi walked on to eligus, the flame gained information like the material that makes the ship. How the cryo chambers work, she was near me whilst I was in the pilots seat so the flame would have gathered the information on how to pilot?”

“With out actually flying.”

“Yes think of it as scanning everything around it.”

“Then wouldn’t the host be a genius of some sort.”

“Ah.” Raven smirked. “I took the chip to the city of light right. That was the first version on alie, I have always been a mechanic but by taking that chip and connected with Becca the flame downloaded to my brain things to do with programming and coding but this flame here alie 2.0 the host can choose what to download by connecting with it.”

Lexa frowned. “Mediation.”

“Say what?”

“That’s how I used to speak to the previous commanders.”

“Tell me a moment when you contacted the commanders.”

“After I put the blockade in place.”

“For what.”

“Guidance.”

“Right. The flame gave you what you needed in the time you needed it, like when Madi needed the flame to tell her what to do to win the war. I have spoken to her about it, the flame informed her on the mechanics that made the weapons and how to destroy them.”

“Raven your losing me.”

“Lexa What is the phrase in English to open the flame.”

“Seek higher things.”

Raven looked at them both. “You don’t get it. This thing.” She held up the flame. “Is the most valuable object in the universe.”

Clarke sat down and held the flame. “Raven I don’t understand I took the flame and-“

“You got what you needed Clarke!”

“It didn’t help me save earth.”

“Cause nothing could.” Raven said sadly. “What you needed was to shut down alie and what you wanted was Lexa so the flame gave you both.”

“But I also wanted to save earth.”

“The flame was removed after you defeated alie and it was in limbo Clarke for 7 years. It gave Madi the answers she needed to get us here.”

“No Monty got us here.”

“Yes he did.” Raven smiled. “Our genius friend got us here on this planet but the flame got us on that ship. Madi wanted to save the people and to save you so it gave her a path to do so. Then She was put in cryo and the flame froze with her and now here we are.”

Lexa frowned. “How did this Russell know about the flame?”

“Gaia?”

“Indra’s daughter?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Clarke Asked.

“Because she’s the flamekeeper Clarke her job is to keep the flame safe and thriving. To do so it needs a host and Madi removed the flame.”

“Why not steal it then and put it in someone.”

“This is something else that makes the flame unique. If you truely don’t want it it will reject you.”

“But-“

“Think about It Clarke. You have artificial nightblood running through your veins. You survived the death wave because of that nightblood! But you almost died taking it.”

“But why-“

“Cause you didn’t want to be Commander.”

Lexa nodded. “Their have been people that have won the ascension and died taking the flame.”

“Also!” Raven held up her finger. “Not only do you have to be a nightblood to hold the flame, you have to have a high IQ to be able to withstand the information in it.”

“Ok.” Clarke said. “What does the president want with it?”

“With this Clarke. There is nothing he can’t have.”

...................

After talking to Raven, Lexa had made her way out the back while Clarke lingered back a bit giving her some space. She was inside watching Lexa.

Raven stood beside her. “You ok?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look ok.”

Clarke sighed. “I actually, I um.”

“Spit it put griff.”

“Lexa is always been a hard subject for me to talk about.”

Raven laughed. “You’re telling me? When we first got here anyone who mentioned her name you scared with your Griffin glare.”

“What? Griffin glare?”

“Yeah your mother has it too. What do you want?”

“Her.” She looked at Lexa.

“She’s right there. Go get her.”

“I don’t want to come across to pushy.”

Raven cackled and slapped her knee. “Since when!”

“Shut up.” She mumbled.

“Just go talk to her. That’s not being pushy.”

“Right.” She stood up straight. “I can do that.”

Clarke walked out the back and sat next to Lexa. “Hey.”

“Heya.” Lexa smiled. 

“So um.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “In the kitchen before you seemed a bit uncomfortable when I was umm you know..do you not like that.”

“Chit?”

“In the kitchen when I hugged you from behind?”

“Oh.” She Frowned. “I did not mean to be uncomfortable.”

“But you were?”

“I suppose so.”

“Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Why do you keep apologising.”

“Um-“

“In all my life I have never heard someone say that word more then you and I have tortured people before, they tend to become apologetic when they realise they are going to die but not even then have I heard someone say sorry more then you.”

“Sorr-“

“You should stop apologising. It’s not real anyway.”

“What?”

“When you apologise you always tend to do it because it makes the other person or peoples feel better but not because you are truely sorry.”

“Where is this coming from?”

Lexa moved closer to Clarke and lent into her looking into her eyes so intensely that it made Clarke gulp. “You Clarke Griffin of the sky people have always done what was right for your people and you still continue to do so and you most likely will till the day you die. Stop apologising for it. It wasn’t asked of you and if no one likes that then. Float them.”

Clarke grinned. “You have been spending to much time with Raven.”

Lexa held her chin. “Float them Clarke.”

Clarke smiled sadly. “I promise I’ll try but that has nothing to do with why I’m apologising now. I made you feel uncomfortable-“

“Did I say that?”

“Well no-“

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable Clarke. Me tensing had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and the fact that I’m not used to such open displays of affection. That is all.”

“Oh.” Clarke smiled. “Thank god. I thought it was me I know I can be pushy.”

“You?” Lexa smirked. “Never.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She held Lexa hand and bought it on to her lap and started playing with her fingers. “Would you tell me if I were making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes.”

Clarke smiled and bought the back of Lexa’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “Thank you.”

“Clarke? Can you take me back to the orphanage, I would like to see that baby again.”

“Sure.” She said standing and bringing Lexa up with her.


	8. Chapter 8

In a room at the orphanage that have seperate rooms for the new borns. Lexa sat in a chair with the baby boy, smiling and feeding him. 

Clarke was leaning against the door frame watching. “Madi is right you do have a Lexa gaze.” Clarke jumped. Murphy stood behind him smirking. “I can not believe that you didn’t tell us that she was back, honestly when she walked though the doors I thought I was seeing Shit, I Asked Emori to pinch me.” John rolled his eyes and smiled. “She punched me in the arm instead. Then children thought it was hilarious.”

Clarke snickered. “Well it’s funny and fun punching you Murphy. Very therapeutic.”

“Yeah Yeah. So why didn’t you tell us?”

Clarke shrugged and looked back at the brunette who tore her gave away from the baby to smile at her softly. “I’m just trying to protect her.”

“From me and Emori?”

She turned towards him. “No. Of course not. I just don’t want her to be  
come a target.”

“From who?”

“I don’t know.” She looked at him sadly. “I just can’t lose her again.”

Murphy held her shoulder. “You won’t Princess.”

She placed her hand over his. “Thanks.” She looked back at Lexa. “God she’s beautiful.”

“Ugh gross.” He sighed. “She’s formed an attachment with the newbie.”

“Oh. She’s good with kids. I’m not surprised.”

“I think she will find it hard to let the little one go.”

She chuckled. “I think she will be ok Murphy.” 

Lexa walked over to them smiling. “Clarke?”

“Hey.”

“I want to keep him.”

Murphy hid his snickers behind his hand while Clarke just looked at the brunette with wide eyes. “Umm.”

“He’s cute.”

“Well yeah Lexa? He’s a baby all babies are cute!”

“Yes but I like this one, let’s take him home.”

Clarke stood shocked and looked back at Murphy who was smirking. She looked back to Lexa. “Um. This isn’t like a pet store Lexa.”

“They have store for pets here?”

Murphy laughed. “I like her.”

“Murphy can you help me out here?”

“But this is so entertaining-“

“Murphy!”

He held up his hands. “Ok ok.” He walked to Lexa and smiled down at the baby. “There’s a process you will have to-“

Clarke grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. “Not want I meant asshole!” She said under her breath.

Lexa frowned. “Do you not think I would make a fit mother?”

“What? No! That’s not-”

Lexa’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Wait no! That’s not what I meant!”

“No I understand quite clearly.” She said sadly and walked back towards the chair and sat down. Clarke’s heart sunk when she realised Lexa’s eyes were watering.

Clarke took a deep breath and glared at Murphy. “What?!”

She grabbed his arm and pulled her towards Lexa. “Murphy tell Lexa what I just said to you!”

“What?”

“Before?”

“Um.”

“Murphy! Think!”

“Alright alright. She said you were beautiful. She was actually gushing-“ Clarke went bright red and elbowed him in his side. “Ow! What!”

“Murphy?!”

“Ok right. She said you were good with kids.”

“Thank you you can leave-“

“She also goes into this Lexa daze we’re she’s pinning over-“

Clarke pushed him out of the room and closed the door. She took a deep breath and made her way to Lexa and knelt by the chair. “Hey.” She said cupping Lexa’s cheek. “Can you look at me?”

Lexa looked at her and sighed. Some tears leaked from her eyes. Clarke wiped them away. “I think, no I know, You would be an amazing mother. I always thought that, I started to realise that when you were with the nightbloods.”

Lexa bottom lip trembled. “He looks a bit like Aden.”

Clarke looked down to the baby and smiled. “Yeah He does a bit.”

“I want to take him home.”

“Lexa-“

“Please Clarke?”

“That’s not up to me. Like Murphy said there a process it could take months.”

Lexa stood and started walking around. “He needs a home now.”

“Lexa please...”

“Why won’t you let me do this?”

“Because you are talking about becoming a mother!”

“And!”

“You just got here Lexa!”

“And!”

“You want to be a mother to this baby and you don’t even have a house or a job!”

Lexa clenched her jaw. “I thought you said your home was my home.”

“It is!”

“It doesn’t feel like it right now.”

“What-“

“You asked me what I want and this is what I want. If you care for me you will Help me with my endeavours.”

“You have only know this baby for 24 hours Lexa!”

“And how long before you knew you were Madi’s mother.”

“When she stopped trying to kill me!”

Lexa shook her head. “This baby will be mine.” The brunette walked to the crib an sliced the baby down.

Clarke quickly followed. “Lexa please let’s talk about this.” Lexa walked passed Clarke to leave the room. Clarke stopped Lexa by gently grabbing her elbow. “Lexa?”

“I’m going to find John Murphy.”

“So That’s it? You have made this decision? I don’t get a say?”

Lexa turned to her sharply. “No, you do not get a say on what I do with MY life.”

Clarke gently pushed Lexa against the wall with her body leaning into the brunettes so that their faces were inches apart. “That’s it I can’t not be pushy I don’t care how strongly I come across. Lexa I love you. I want to be with you. Do you understand that?” She said with tears in her eyes. “I love you. I haven’t loved anyone since the day you died. How could I?” She said softly. “I want a life with you.”

“What does that have to do with this situation?”

Clarke groaned and put her arms around her shoulders so her hands were resting at the back of the brunettes hair. “Work with me here Lexa? Do you feel the same? You don’t have to say the words.”

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Of course. I love you too.”

Clarke smiled. “Yes! Ok.” She blew out a puff of air. “Ok.” She said softly. “Do you want a life with me?”

“Of course. You and Madi. Eventually. It might take some time-“

Clarke again let out a breath. “Ok ok, this is good. Don’t worry about how long it takes Ok. Just think of the now? Can’t you see what you are asking.”

“I really don’t understand?”

“Lexa, do you want to be with me?”

“Yes Clarke I just said that.”

“Ok and you want the baby?”

“Yes I think I have made that clear.”

“Can’t you see what your asking me?”

She frowned and titled her head. “I am asking you to raise this baby with me?” 

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t understand what’s happening right now?”

“Clarke. You just told me you loved me?”

“I did.”

“And that you wanted to spend your life with me?”

“Yes.”

“And I just confessed the same.”

“Yeah but-“

“I don’t understand what the issue is?”

“Well. You want a baby with me like right now and we haven’t even kiss-“

Clarke was cut off by Lexa pressing their lips together. At first Clarke froze but then she realised that this was Lexa kissing her so she pushed Lexa a little more firmly into to wall and slid her tounge across the brunettes lip. Lexa opened her mouth slightly giving Clarke access. They both moaned while they where pulling and pushing. Clarke felt like her body was on fire. 

Lexa pulled back. Both of them looked at each other and tried to catch their breath. “There.” Lexa smiled. “We have kissed. What else do we have to do?”

Clarke smiled then laughed. She ran her hands up and down Lexa’s arms. “Normally People get married first.”

Lexa shrugged. “When have we ever done anything the normal way?”

“Lexa-“

“Clarke... I don’t know what my place is in this world yet. Yes that is true, this place confuses me and I have much to learn but I have never been confused about you. Taken back maybe.” She smiled. “But never confused. I know we have much to talk about and a lot of issues to get through but I know that you will be with me and I with you so it doesn’t really worry me, we will work through it all. Will it be hard? Most likely but when Have you or I ever walked away from something that is hard? I know my future is with you Clarke Griffin. I have always known that.”

“Even on earth.”

“Yes. Even on earth. Even when I left you at Mount Weather I knew I’d see you again, even if you didn’t want to be with me I knew you were always going to be by my side Clarke.” 

 

Clarke lent forward and kissed Lexa softly on the lips, she pulled back and looked over her shoulder towards the crib and walked over to it. The baby was looking at her. He was cute. Chubby with blonde hair. Clarke reached inside and stroked his cheek and the boy smiled at her. She picked the baby up and rocked him back and forward. “Ok I guess your cute.” She said softly. She smiled watching the baby watching her with his curious eyes. She stood there holding this baby and when she looked at him she seen something that she hadn’t been able to see, not since Lexa died. Clarke could see a future. She could see this little boy as a toddler playing with Madi in the yard. She could see Lexa teaching him how to defend himself. She could She this baby as a boy jumping in on hers and Lexa’s bed early in the morning followed by Madi. She felt eyes water at the prospect of happiness. She turned towards Lexa who was smiling at her. She sniffled and handed the baby to her. “We will figure it out. I’ll go speak to Murphy.”

Lexa held the baby to her chest, she felt her eyes water. “Clarke?” Clarke looked up and smiled at the brunette. “Are you sure?”

Clarke kissed her. “Yeah. Stay here ok?” She moved away.

“Clarke?” Clarke paused at the door. “I love you.”

Clarke smiled. “Ill never get sick of hearing that.”

“Then I’ll never stop saying it.”

.....................

Clarke walked into Murphy and Emori’s office. “I want the baby.”

Murphy scoffed. “Whipped much.”

“Shut up. Look you know-“

Emori stood. “You have to fill out some paper work then he’s all yours.”

“That we will be...wait what?”

“Clarke you have been on the waiting list pretty much since me an John started here remeber.”

“Oh. Yeah I forgot I did that.”

“You’re like the top of the list princess.”

“Oh.” 

“Sit down Clarke.”

She sat down at the chair. “We can really take him home?”

“Yup.” He smirked

“You know this would happen?”

He laughed. “As soon as I seen the commander of blood walk through those doors looking like a lost hurt little raccoon. Then moment I gave her something to do and she found that baby I knew he’d be going home with her one way or another, she had that connection that we see Clarke and well.” He chuckled. “You love anything that she does so...”

“So this is real?”

Murphy stood up in front of Clarke. “Clarke, your like the most important person in the world-“

“No-“

“Yes.” Both Emori And John said together. 

He smirked. “You could get anything you want. Go anywhere you want.”

“I only want my family-“

“To be safe and happy yeah yeah yeah.”

Emori smiled. “Listen. You deserve this Clarke.”

“But I don’t want to knock anyone off the list that was before me.”

“No, it’s not like that, you are seriously at the top of the list because you have been waiting. Everyone else that was before you has a child and is happy.”

Clarke took a deep breath and held back her tears. “So all I have to do is fill out all this paperwork then I can walk out with him.”

“Yup.”

“I can go back into that little room and tell Lexa that he’s ours.”

“Yup.”

Clarke jumped at them both and hugged them. “Ugh gross.” Murphy complained.

“Shut up asshole.” She pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. 

“Come on princess. Let’s get you the hell out of here.”

“I think what John means to say is let’s start this paper work it will take a while then you Lexa and the baby can go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Raven sighed as she walked in the front door. It was a long day in the lab and she was looking forward to seeing Echo. 

She smiled as she walked in the door, when she looked up what she has seen shocked her so much that she froze.

Lexa was sitting in the living area with a baby in her arms. Raven searched around the room for her best friend. “Ummm. Clarke?” Lexa looked up at her and smiled.

“What?” She heard Clarke hell from the kitchen 

“Umm why does Lexa have a baby?!”

“We adopted him!” She heard her friend yell from the kitchen. 

“Well! That’s not weird at all!” She called back. 

Madi rushed past Raven. “What’s not weird?” She rushed past Lexa and the baby. “Hey Lexa!” She said running up the stairs then froze half way up when she realised she had seen a baby. The girl turned and looked with wide eyes walking slowing back down the stairs. “Mom?!”

“Mads?!” Clarke was still in the kitchen.

“Why does Lexa have a baby?!”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I am sitting right-“

Raven waved her hand. “Shhhh shhh shhh. Clarke?!”

Clarke walked into the living area with a bottle. “From now on if you want me come find me.” She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lexa and the baby. She gave Lexa the bottle and smiled as Lexa gently put the bottle in his mouth. He started having his bottle already falling asleep. “He’s a good little eater isn’t he.” She gently kissed his little forehead.

“Yes. Look how fat he is.”

“He’s not fat he’s chubby!” She laughed. “Don’t call our baby fat!”

“It wasn’t suppose to be an insult. Bigger babies are healthier babies. They fight off sicknesses better. That was the way it was on earth.”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Still don’t call him fat. Call him Chubby?”

“Fine he’s chubby.”

“Yeah look at the little chubster.”

“Chubster?” Lexa laughed. “What’s the difference if I call him little fatty.”

Clarke laughed. “You cannot call him that! It’s not cute!”

Lexa smiled and went to argue but Raven who had been watching wide eyes along with Madi clapped her hands. “Whoa whoa whoa! Time out time out! What in the hell is going on!”

Madi stood next to her. “Raven where are we? I don’t understand what’s happening right now?”

Raven pulled her to her body and dramatically looked around. “I don’t know kid, man we left this morning and we come back and your Mom is married and has a baby.” She looked around the room searching for her partner. “Echo! Where is she?!”

Clarke chuckled. “We aren’t married. Madi come here?” She waved her over. 

Madi walked over slowly and sat down between them. “This is Jake. Your brother.”

“What?” She said with wide eyes.

Lexa smiled. “We adopted him.”

“Are you both together?”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, We are not, not together.” Clarke shrugged.

Raven scoffed. “What the Fuck does that even mean Griffin!”

Madi looked at the both of them then the baby. “So you aren’t together but you have adopted a baby?”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled.

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “We are not not together.”

Raven groaned. “What!”

Lexa smiled and shook her head. “It means that myself and Clarke have a lot to work through but we are together in this life and the next we just have not figure out how to... be together yet. But we will eventually.”

Maid jumped up from her chair and cheered. Then knelt in front of the baby. “So he’s my brother?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a sister?!”

“Yes.”

“Can I hold him?”

“Sure Mads just let him finish eating first.”

Madi hugged Clarke tight then hugged Lexa gently. When Lexa was finished she gave the baby a burp and gently gave him to Madi. Madi held him gently with tears in her eyes. “He’s so cute!” She kissed his head. “I’m going to be the best sister little Jake.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other softly. Clarke held Lexa’s hand and bought it to her lips to kiss the back of it. “No doubt in both out minds Mads.”

Raven stood wide eyed. “Ahhhh hello!” Clarke looked up at Raven and smiled. “Can we talk?”

“I’m busy.”

Raven walked over an pulled Clarke up from the chair and into the kitchen. Raven stood looking at her waiting for an explanation. “I know it seems crazy...”

“SEEMS crazy! Clarke it IS crazy.”

Clarke smiled sheepishly. “Feels so right.”

Echo walked into the kitchen. “Hey babe.” She kissed Raven on the cheek. “What’s so right?”

“Oh.” Raven threw her arms in the air. “Nothing Clarke and Lexa adopted a baby together.”

“That’s nice- Wait? What!”

“Yeah-“

“Where?”

“Living area.”

Echo ran out of the kitchen into the living area. After a couple of seconds echo called out. “Babe! He’s so cute!”

Raven groaned. “I know Echo I have eyes! Clarke. What the hell! Talk to me?”

Clarke held Raven’s hand and smiled at her. “I love her. She loves me. She wanted the baby and I wasn’t sure till I held him and it all just felt so right.”

“Ok. So what’s the deal with you and the Commander?”

“We are working on it but she kissed me.” She grinned.

Ravens features softened. “She kissed you?”

“Yup. She did.”

“What was it like?”

“Like everything I have been dreaming of all these years.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I feel like it’s too good to be true you know.”

“I’m happy for you. Shocked but happy.”

“Good cause I need you Reyes. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Hey.” She said hugging her. “You won’t.”

“Will you tell me if I’m about too?”

Raven pulled back and smirked. “When have I not?” She smiled. “So Jake?”

“Yeah. That was her idea.”

“Babe!” She heard Echo.

“Yes!”

“Come hold him!”

Madi ran into the kitchen. “Mom Echo totally stole my turn!”

“Did not!”

Madi groaned and ran back out. “Yes you did you ice nation thieve!”

“The tree hugger gave him to me!”

Raven looked at Clarke. “Tree hugger?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s what Azgeda called trikru as an insult.”

Raven laughed. “What’s the insult for sky people.”

“Ok your Done now!” They heard madi.

“No the sky fool will want a hold!”

“I suppose that’s us.” Raven smiled. “Come on I’m gonna go meet this kid.” She walked towards the living area. “And who the hell you calling a fool!”

“You.” They all said.

Clarke walked in behind Raven and smiled at Lexa. “Not you Clarke.”

Clarke bent down and kissed her. “Mochof.”

Echo handed the baby to Raven and the three of them were arguing who was next.

Clarke sat down on the arm rest next to Lexa and Lexa laid her head on the blondes legs. “He’s so loved already.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa....He hasn’t even meant everyone yet.” 

............

Echo and Raven were on the bed kissing. “Why were you so late today.” Raven said While Echo was kissing her neck.

“I ran into Bellamy.”

“What?”

Echo kissed her on the lips. “Not now Babe.”

Raven sat up. “Yes now.”

Echo laid on her back and sighed knowing that this discussion was going to end in an argument. “We argued.”

“About?”

“Us?”

“Are you going to elaborate?”

“I told him about us.”

“Ok. And....”

“And he reacted like an asshole. Can we please not do this now. It doesn’t even matter.”

“Clearly It does. Since you don’t want to talk about it.”

Echo huffed and rolled over. “I’m going to sleep.”

Raven straddled her hips. “The hell you are. You are going to tell me what happened!”

“Raven.” She said softly. “Please can we not?”

“He said something about me?”

“Yes.”

“What did he say?”

“I’m not repeating what was said it was private-“

“Bullshit!”

Echo sat up and cupped Raven’s face. “I love you. That’s all that matters Ok.”

Raven pushed her away and got out of the bed. “You think I can’t handle what he said?”

“That’s not it.”

“I’m not made of glass, you think I don’t know what people say about me? Huh the poor cripple girl...”

“Thats not what people think Raven?”

Raven scoffed. “Right and Bellamy Huh? He didn’t say that about me?” Echo clenched her jaw and didn’t respond. Raven felt a pang in her heart. “Great well come find me when you want to talk.”

Raven walked down the stairs in a huff. She was going to get some answers herself if Echo wouldn’t give them to her. “Hello Raven.” 

She jumped. Lexa was in the living area nursing Jake “Shit Lexa!” 

“Sorry. It’s late where are you going?”

“To kick Bellamy’s ass.”

“Hmm.” She said “This late?”

“I can take care of myself!”

“I know. Can you just hold him for a moment?”

Raven rolled her eyes and took the baby. “Fine. What are you doing?”

“Nothing. He’s eaten.”

“Well take him back.”

“No.”

“Excuse you! Lexa take your kid back.”

“No. I know if you have him you won’t leave.”

Raven looked around for places she could put the baby but there was none. “Shit! Lexa take him back!”

“No.”

“He said something about me.” Raven voice shook. “And it must be bad if Echo won’t tell me.”

Lexa placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head. “So you plan on finding him and beating it out of him?”

“Yes!”

“Have you ever considered that perhaps Echo doesn’t think it’s worth retelling?”

“No I think she won’t tell me cause she’s afraid it will upset me.”

“I do not see how that is a bad thing?”

“I’m a big girl! I can take anything anyone throws at me but the fact that she won’t tell me makes me think that on some level she must believe those things that he said.”

Lexa sighed and moved towards the woman and held her shoulder. “Or she does not want to repeat them because they will most definitely upset you and she loves you and doesn’t want to cause you any pain even if it’s not from her? This isn’t about Echo? You know she loves you?”

Raven bottom lip trembled. “He used to be my friend.” 

“Am I your friend?”

Raven sniffled. “Yeah you’re my friend Lexa.”

“Good. As your friend I am telling you that Echo loves you and that Bellamy is not worth your time. Also I think that you are....what is the word Madi uses a lot.”

“Awesome?”

“Ah Yes. I think you are awesome. And I believe that some things are better left unsaid.”

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome. Come on let’s take him to bed.”

Raven smiled at the baby. “I like this kid.”

“I am glad.”

When they got upstairs Raven gently put him down and Lexa tucked him in. Before she could fully stand up Raven wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. “I’m glad you are in our lives Lexa.”

“Me too. Now.” She pulled back. “Go back to Echo and maybe try to see things from her point of view.”

“I hate when I’m wrong.”

Lexa smiled. “Luckily your not wrong much.”

Raven smiled largely. “That is true.” 

She walked back into Echo’s room. The woman was sitting up in her bed and looked up surprised. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Raven mumbled. “I’m sorry I’m wrong and I never want to speak of it again.”

“Oh. Ah ok.” Raven lied down facing away from her. 

When Echo didn’t move Raven looked over her shoulder. “You gonna hug me or....”

Echo hugged her from behind. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

Echo smiled into the back of her neck. “Good. I’m never letting you go Raven Reyes.”

..................

Clarke got up before Lexa. She knew she had done the late night feeding with Jake so she got up to do the early morning feed. 

She smiled as she picked up the baby and made her way down stairs. 

Sitting at the counter was Madi, Raven and Echo. “Ugh. Do you people ever stop wanting food?”

“No.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’ll just feed Jake and then I’ll feed you babies. Can someone hold him while I make his-“

Echo jumped up and took the baby gently from Clarke. “He’s so cute.”

“Echo.” Madi Frowned. “I was just about to offer!”

“You snooze you loose berry muncher.”

Raven looked at Clarke with her eyebrow raised. “It’s what they used to call shallow valley people as an insult. There’s lots of berries.”

“That’s it!” Madi stood up. “Listen you ice nation thieve I didn’t want to do this but you have left me no choice.” She took a deep breath. “Raven? Echo totally broke that machine you made that sends fireworks into the sky!”

Echo gasped and her eyes went comically wide.

Raven held her hand to her heart. “What!” She stood slowly and waited for Echo to try and deny it.

Echo pointed at Clarke. “She made me!”

Clarke finished making the bottle. “Way to take me down with you Echo!”

Raven sat back in her chair. “Oh the betrayal.”

“Raven.” Echo started. 

“Nope.” She shook her head. “My heart is broken....”

Clarke took the baby from Echo and started feeding him. “It was for the best.”

“For the best?” Raven stood and slapped the counter. “For the best!”

“Shhh. The baby.” Clarke tried to distract her.

“Nope, get that chubby little baby way from me I don’t care How adorable he is....”

Lexa yawned and came into the kitchen. She smiled at Clarke. “Good morning.” She said softly and kissed the blonde. She then kissed the baby’s head. “Good morning to you little one.”

“Hello?” Madi said. 

Lexa walked to Madi and kissed the top of her head. “Morning to you too.”

Madi smiled triumphantly and continued eating her breakfast.

Lexa went back to Clarke and was about to ask but Raven cleaned her throat. “I could use a good morning kiss you know I just got the worst possible news of betrayal.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask.”

Lexa chuckled and sat down next to Raven and side hugged her. “What happened?”

“I made this kick ass machine that would fire fireworks in the sky and I just found that Clarke and Echo conspired against me and broke the machine they told me it was thieves!”

“Clarke?” Lexa looked disapprovingly. “That was rude.”

“Thank you!” Raven threw her hands up in the air.

“Yes you should Have just been up front.”

Echo sighed. “Have you tried doing that with Raven when it comes to her tech.”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“When!”

“She was tinkering with the machine that cooks bread she told me it was to cook the toast quicker and I told her to leave the toaster be as it was fine the way it was.”

Raven sat there with her arms crossed and smirked.

“And what?” Clarke said shocked. “She just stopped.”

“She was not happy about it but yes she did. She is quite intelligent you know.”

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa tightly bringing her to her body and slopping kissed her on the cheek. “I fucking love you Lexa!” She kissed her cheek over and over.

Clarke frowned. “Hey, can you get off my.. my-“

Raven grinned at the blonde. “Your What Griffin?” 

“Ah. My Lexa?”

Echo shook her head and sat down next to Raven. “Lexa is right. I’m sorry Raven, forgive me?”

Raven sighed. “I guess I love you and all.”

Echo smiled and kissed her. “Now.” She stood and glared at Madi. “You better run you berrie muncher!”

“All brawl and no brains you Azgeda thieve.” Madi laughed and ran away with Echo trailing after her. 

Clarke laughed. “Hey Lexa can you burp our little chubster.”

“Of course.”

“Good and listen I really want to talk today?”

“Ok.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Raven chuckled. “I’m sure YOUR Lexa can spare you a minute or two.”

Clarke blushed. “Shut it Reyes.”

 

....................

Lexa was in the living area holding the baby. She was about to get up and put Jake to bed. 

“Hey.”

She looked up and Clarke was standing against the wall smiling at her. “Hi.”

Clarke smiled. “Would you like me to put him down?”

“Sure.”

Clarke took him from Lexa gently. “Stay here Ok I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Ok.”

A couple of minutes later and Clarke plopped down next to Lexa. “This baby thing really takes a toll on the body huh?”

Lexa smiled. “Sha.”

“Worth it though.”

“Sha.”

Clarke turned her body so she was looking at Lexa. She gently held the brunettes hand. “I was thinking, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s that?”

Clarke giggled. “I think you used to call it courting.”

“Oh.” Lexa blushed. 

“I just think it would be good for us you know? We were around each other a lot when it was war and battles and I think it would be good for us to be around each other and just be us.”

“It was not like that always.”

Clarke frowned. “Really?”

“Yes. I took you around the markets? We used to have dinner just me and you? What about when I took you to the lake near mount weather?”

Clarke smiled. “Of course it’s been so long I forgot.”

“It doesn’t feel that long for me?” She sighed.

Clarke moved closer. “What is it? Something is bothering you?”

Lexa nodded. “You said I can be honest with you?”

“Always.”

“Very well.” She took a deep breath. “For me it felt like just yesterday when we first made love. For you it has been...how many years?”

“About eight.”

“Right. Eight years you have been without me, it has been so long that you can’t even remember the nice things we did...”

“Lexa-“

“Please Clarke. I need to say this.” The blonde nodded. “I loved you from the very moment I laid my eyes on you Clarke and that love it is still strong. It’s still there. I am worried that you may not feel the same. I know you love me but it’s been so long, you most likely have been with others-“

Clarke got down on her knees in front of Lexa and took both her hands. “Lexa look at me.”

“It is stupid-“

“Lexa.” Clarke said firmly. “Look at me.” Lexa Sighed and look at the blondes eyes. They weren’t sad or hurt. They were full of determination. Full of fire. Clarke took a deep breath and kissed both of Lexa’s hands. “It has been a long time but I have never stopped loving you.”

“Clarke-“

“Lexa.” Clarke squeezed the brunnetes hands. “Look at me.” She put both her hands on Lexa’s thighs and lent up on her knees so they were eyes to eye. “I didn’t know I loved you when I first meant you, there was so much going on but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Day and night. Any little task I did I related it back to you. I remember this one time I was helping Raven with a radio and she threw something at my head because I couldn’t stop talking about you. So I’d find reasons to spend time with you. I loved you I just didn’t know it was love. It felt so intense like a fire burning in my heart. I know that sounds dramatic but it’s the truth. You left me at mount weather and that’s when I realised how truely in love with you I was. I understood why you did what you did but you left me and that hurt more then what I had to do. I spent three months trying to accept what I had done and trying so hard to get over you and I thought I was but then you pulled the bag off my head and there you stood. Glorious, beautiful and strong so I tried to tell myself I hated you. That’s why I acted the way I did. Then you died Lexa. You were killed. Shot by that idiot Titus and I couldn’t save you but that fire in my heart, it kept burning for you, it never went out. I may not be able to remember clearly you taking me to the Polis markets, what was said or done that day but my love for you has never wavered. Yes I have been with others but I always thought I’d die alone. Just me I always thought that it would be unfair to start a relationship with someone when that fire was still in my heart for you.”

Lexa Sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke shook her head and lent her head on the brunettes. “No, don’t be. I love you Lexa.”

Lexa smiled. “I love you too.” She placed her hand over the blondes heart. “I’m sorry I left you.”

Clarke sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Not your fault and it doesn’t matter now you are here and I’m never letting you go. You’re stuck with me.”

“I’m glad.”

Clarke pulled back a little bit and smiled. “It might take some time for both of us to get used too that’s why I think we should date. It would be fun and I love spending time with you Lexa I always have.”

“Me too.”

“We will work it out.”

“Sha. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Who were you with?”

“Oh.” She blushed. “Well. Niylah.”

“The traders daughter.” Clarke nodded. “I see. She is very loyal, did she make it?”

“Yes.”

“Anyone else.”

“Some people you don’t know.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Sha.”

Clarke lent forward and kissed her gently as she was pulling away Lexa placed her hands at the back of Clarke’s head and intensified the kiss making her moan. When she pulled back she smirked. “What was that for?”

Lexa shrugged. “Just a reminder that no one else can do that but me.”

Clarke smiled. “You can remind me anytime.”


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke and Lexa where lying on Clarke’s bed with Jake in the middle. He was awake making cute baby noises and looking around curiously. Lexa was lying on her stomach talking to Jake softly and Clarke was lying on her side with her head leaning on her hand watching Lexa with their child. 

Clarke smiled. 

Their child.

Lexa is alive.

And they have a baby.

And the brunette is building a very solid relationship with Madi.

She still can’t believe it. 

The blonde laughed as Lexa starting talking to Jake.

“What are you thinking little one? Hmm.” Jake made a cute little noise making both women laugh. Lexa caught Clarke’s eye and tilted her head. “Chit?”

The blonde reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yu ste Meissen.” (You are beautiful.”)

“Mochof. Den ste Yu.” (Thank you. So are you.)

“Yu ste hir?” (You are here?)

“Sha. Ai laik nou bants Yu nodotaim.” (Yes. I am not leaving you again.)

“Ogeda feva.” (Together forever.)

“Disha sonraun en de neson.” (This life and the next.)

“In our next life we can be boring people?”

Lexa laughed. “I can not imagine you being boring.”

“I would love to be boring. Just a regular joe...”

“Who’s joe?”

Clarke laughed and leaned over Jake to give her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The blonde smiled and yawned. “Do you need rest?”

“I’m tired Lexa but in the best way.” She sighed. “I never did the baby thing with Madi.”

“Tell me?”

Clarke smiled reminiscing about the first time she meant Madi. “Well I found shallow valley and I found their village, The death wave seemed to have jumped over it, the people. They.....” Clarke took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about all this people. 

Lexa held her hand. “Go on.”

“They were all dead. I set up pyres for them all.”

Lexa smiled. “I am glad.”

“After a week I thought I was alone and I look to my left and I see this little girl. I thought my eyes were deceiving me! She looked like a mess.” The blonde laughed. “So I chased her and she lead me into a bear trap.”

Lexa eyes widened. “What?”

“Yup, she thought I was a Flamekeeper and she jumped on me ready to kill but then she seen my blood and backaway.”

Lexa laughed. “She is so full of fire.” The brunette cupped her cheek. “Like you.”

Clarke kissed the inside of her hand. “Anyways it was the next day I tried to find some food and I found her spear fishing like she had been doing it all her life and then she seen me and ran away but I figured that if she was hard headed like myself I’d have to wait till she came to me. So I sat by the water and drew her, I left the drawing for her.”

“The one on her wall.”

“Yeah.” The blonde smiled.

“The next day I went back to the water and she walked up beside me and caught me a fish then left. That night she slept in the village but she let me know she was there by stealing my things.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “It took a week or so for her to talk to me, then when she did she never left my side. In a way I know the death wave was horrible for the world but I am so happy I found her.”

“Me too.” 

“Mom! Lexa!”

Clarke smiled. “In my room Mads!”

They both chuckled as they heard thundering footsteps in the stairs then the door burst open. “Hey!”

“Madi what if Jake was sleeping?”

Madi shrugged and kneeled on the bed leaning over Jake pepping him with kissed. “He’d wake up.”

Clarke shook her head.

Lexa smiled.

“Who’s my cute little baby brother?” She playfully poked him in the stomach. “You are Yes you are.” 

Jake smiled making everyone gasp. “He smiled!” Clarke said happily. “Make him do it again Madi!”

“Yu strik bro, Sha?” (You my little brother. Yeah?)

He smiled again.

Lexa couldn’t believe it. “Wow.” She said softly.

Madi smiled. “We are a team me and Jake.” She said picking him up. “Aren’t we little brother, the big bad commander and big bad Wanheda will try rule us but we will defy them won’t we? Yes we will.” Both the older woman laughed. “So what are you Three doing.”

“I was just telling Lexa about how we first meant.”

“Lexa. Can you believe She walked straight into my trap?” Madi put Jake back down. “But She would have starved without me.” She grinned.

Clarke sat up and hugged Madi to her side. “We were meant to meet.”

“Yeah.” Madi smiled and lied down next to Lexa. “We were too Lexa.”

“You think so?”

Madi turned so Lexa could enveloped her in a warm hug. “Sha.”

Lexa smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? Are you not well?”

“I’m fine.” She yawned. “I think I’m just relaxed. How are you so warm?”

Clarke laughed as Madi started falling asleep in Lexa’s arms. “You take Jake Clarke and I’ll stay here with Madi.”

She smiled and picked up Jake walking around the room she bent down and kissed them both on their heads. 

When she got to the door and looked back at the bed. She smiled and whispered into Jakes ear. “I’m going to marry her one day.” He smiled at her making her heart flutter. “Come on chubster. Let’s go give you something to drink.”

.....................

Clarke was in the living area reading a book when the front door opened. 

Raven walked in and threw her coat on the floor in a huff. “Raven? Are you ok? You’re home late?”

Raven pulled herself over to Clarke and slumped down beside her. “Griff. I can’t take the flame in anymore. I know you have given me an army of guards but.” Raven shook her head. “I’m starting to get uncomfortable.”

Clarke turned towards her friend. “What? Why? Did someone hurt you?” She stood up. “Who was it!”

Raven pulled her back down. “No. Just listen. Have you ever walked into a room and felt..I don’t know like time stands still or you feel as though the room has stopped to look at you, or have you ever felt someone was watching.”

“Yes actually.”

“I get the worst feeling when I walk into the lab Griff. The worst.”

“For how long?”

“3 days.”

“Why didn-“

“Because I thought I was being paranoid but I’m not.”

“Ok. You don’t go back there.”

“What about the president?”

She scoffed. “The president can kiss my ass. I’ll deal with him don’t worry about it Ok?”

“Yeah.” She looked around the room. “Is everyone in bed?”

“Yeah Lexa And Madi fell asleep and haven’t been up since and Jake has been sleeping soundly.”

“Echo not back yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Griff I’m hun-“

“Your food is in the kitchen.”

Raven kissed her on the cheek and ran to the kitchen. “Yes!”

.................

It had been a couple of weeks since Clarke and Lexa adopted Jake. While they haven’t had much alone time the time they had together was like a dream for the both of them. They had managed to go out on one date which ended with Clarke chasing Raven through the house. She had stayed up waiting then as they were about to end the night with a kiss Raven started tuning the porch light off and on.

Lexa found it amusing. Clarke did not. For the next couple of days after that the blonde refused to cook a meal for the mechanic which ended up with a very hungry and angry woman that everyone stayed clear of, even Echo. 

Lexa has enough and asked Clarke nicely to cook the woman some food. As soon as Raven seen the food she did a complete 360. 

Echo shook her head. “How the hell am I going to keep her happy?”

Lexa smiled. “Just be yourself but I’d strongly suggest to Learn to cook.”

“Noted.” Echo groaned.

Clarke still worked and still at the end of everyday ran from her car into the house to see her family. Lexa loved it. She loved being so loved.

They hadn’t made love Lexa had been avoiding it which wasn’t really that hard considering how tired the both of them were but there had been times when they could have but Lexa got so nervous that she came up with an excuse. Lexa believes Clarke’s knows that she’s avoiding it but she seems to be giving her time to figure that out. She’s been very patient. 

It’s been lovely.

Now it was mid day and she needed to get out of the house so she had put Jake in a stroller and went for a walk. She was stopped by many of her people that had recognised her. They were polite and respectful. Some bowed and some pledged their loyalty. 

Jake watched on, she had to smile at his adorable cute confused face.

She ended up near a pet shop and decided to show Jake the pets and also she wanted to see the pets. She loves fish. She was holding Jake showing him a cat. She couldn’t believe it. She had only ever seen a cat in the books she had in Polis. 

“Lexa kom trikru?” She heard a voice that made her freeze.

She turned to find Indra smiling at her slightly. “Indra?”

“Sha.” She said walking towards her. “And who is this?”

“This is Jake. Mine and Clarke’s son.”

Indra laughed. “Of course.” She shook her head. “When I heard that you were back I knew it was only a matter of.....minutes before you and the skaigirl would be driving eachother crazy once more.”

“How did you know I was back?”

“Everyone knows Heda.” She smirked. “It’s all everyone ever talks about. It’s annoying.”

Lexa shrugged. “Yes well Jake thought it was very confusing when people were bowing to me.”

Indra laughed. “Of course he did.” She lightly touched his cheek making him smile. “Gaia told me.”

“Indra. I know it is not my place anymore and trust that I am saying this from a good place but I do not trust Russell. You have to tell Gaia to be careful. From what Raven has said the flame....it’s more then what we thought it was, it’s very powerful.”

Indra sighed. “I know. I have the same feeling. I will try again but you know Gaia. She will do what she wants.”

Lexa nodded. “That is true.” Lexa smiled. “You look well Indra.”

“As do you. You look....happy.”

“I am.”

“Good. Well I better get back to work.”

“You work here?”

“Yes with Octavia.”

“Where is she?”

“Indra!”

“There She is.” Octavia came from out the back and froze when she seen Lexa.   
“Shit it’s true. It’s actually true.”

“Hello Octavia.”

“Heya.”

“It is good to see you well.”

“Mochof.” She walked towards the woman. “Who’s this little guy?”

“Jake.”

“Jake?” She Frowned. “Clarke’s fathers name was Jake- oh. This is yours and Clarke’s child.”

“Sha.”

“Well congratulations.”

“Mochof. Clarke is making dinner tomorrow night why don’t you both-“

“No.” Octavia shook her head. “Ah I’m busy-“

“Actually we are both free.”

“Indra!”

“Octavia?”

Lexa smiled at the both of them and placed Jake back in the stroller. “You are both very welcome.” She looked at Octavia. “It was nice seeing you both. I hope to see you both tomorrow.”

She left the store and sat in what they called a park. “Lexa?” She heard a gruff voice behind her. Bellamy sat down beside her.

“Bellamy.”

He sighed. “Who’s the kid?”

“Not your concern.”

“Right.” She huffed.

“Do you need something.”

“Yeah I need to speak to Clarke.”

“So speak to her.”

“She won’t speak to me.”

“You have your answer then.” She shrugged.

“Listen. She loves me.”

“Not like you think Bellamy.”

He sighed. “You don’t know that you have been gone along time Lexa.”

She turned to him. “Yes.” She lent back. “And much has changed. Most of all you?”

“I have been through-“

“A lot?”

“Yes.” He snapped.

“Hmm. Yes a lot must of happened for you to turn into this.”

“This?”

“Yes. A person who would chase a woman who clearly has no interest in you-“

“No-“

“A person whom would say terrible things about his friends.”

“No wait who-“

“Raven.”

“She’s sleeping with my girlfriend!”

“A person whom wants another person who clearly doesn’t want you and claim to love another...”

He stood. “Fuck you!”

His loud voice woke Jake and upset him. Lexa cooed at him until he calmed then stood up and slowly made her way to Bellamy. He was backed up and end up on the seat looking for away to escape. She lent over him so both her hand where resting behind his head. She was inches from his face. And she snarled at him. “If you ever. Ever. Raise your voice around any of my children again and that includes Madi, because she is mine.” She took a deep breath. “If you do that again I will cut out you tongue.” She moved closer so her nose was touching his. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Y y yes.” He stuttered.

She stood back up straight slowly and looked down on him. “You need to look at yourself. You are lost and you think Clarke and Echo can some how help you find yourself. The thought of them keeps you anchored, their mere presence helps you remember who you once were but you aren’t moving forward you are stuck. You think they can help.... but they can’t. Only you can help yourself but it doesn’t hurt to have a friend or family. I seen Octavia today. She is well and from what I have heard she was much more lost then you. My advice, Start fixing what you really miss. Your sister. Your family. Once you can bridge that gap, the link that help build who you were perhaps then you can find yourself once more.”

He looked away sadly then frowned at her. “Who are you to give me advice?” He did asked rudely. He asked softly, like he was afraid of the answer.

“The only person who has given you the time of day. Bellamy Blake.” 

She smiled at Jake then went to walk away with him when Bellamy said softly. “I do love her.” She looked over her shoulder. The man looked tired. Worn. He wasn’t even looking at her. He was looking at his feet. This here is a man that has been defeated.

She shrugged. “What’s not to love?”

He looked up to her then, confused. “No one believes me.”

“That you love a lovable person?”

“They tell me that I don’t love her and that it’s just because we have been through a lot. Me and her I mean.” He sighed and looked back down to his feet. 

She turned towards him. “Did you love Echo?”

He snapped his head up then. “Yes.” He said firmly. “Absolutely. I still love her.” He shook his head. “It’s different now though.”

“Yes. Well she’s in love with Raven.”

“Yeah.” He said sadly. He looked up at her apologetically. “I really do think that Clarke loves me.”

“I think she does, not the way you might think though.”

“Right.” He sighed. She turned again ready to leave. “Lexa?”

“Sha?”

“Mochof and Moba.”

“Pro.” She smiled and walked away. “Oh Bellamy.” She looked over her shoulder. “Raven knows you said something about her to Echo, if you see her and she punches you I expect you will take it.”

“Yeah.” He rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Ok.”

....................

When they got home she was surprised to find Clarke’s car already in the drive way. She smiled and hurried up the stairs with Jake. “Clarke?” She called when she walked in the door.

She heard footsteps come down the stairs and smiled at Clarke bounding down them. “Lexa?” The blonde smiled and hurried to her. She cupped both Lexa’s cheeks and bought her in for a chaste kiss. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Clarke looked down at Jake and picked him up. “Hello my little chubby bubby.” Lexa smiled at the term of endearment. “Do you have fun with your mama? Huh? What did you both do?”

“We went for a walk. You’re home early.”

“Yes, Raven kicked me out.” She shrugged. “I haven’t been home long. Is he ready for a bottle.”

“Yes.”

“Great, I’ll get it ready. Go sit down and relax.”

“I’ll come with you.” She looked away and blushed. “I missed you.”

Clarke chuckled and took her hand. “I missed you too.” The blonde pulled her into the kitchen. “Madi should be home soon, do you want to do something? All of us?”

“Sure. What did you have in mind.”

Clarke shrugged while making the bottle. Lexa held the blondes hips from behind and kissed her shoulder. “Jackson and miller are having a get together tonight, a barbecue . They invited us.”

“Oh, I don’t believe I know them?”

Clarke turned and started feeding Jake. “Yes I know that’s the whole point, for you to get to know them.”

“Who else will be there?”

“Heaps of people.”

Lexa Sighed. “I think I have had enough interaction with people today.”

“Did something happen?”

“Some of my people from earth bowed to me and swore their aligence to me some wanted to do it in blood.”

Clarke laughed. “Oh god! What did you do?!”

“I made them swear that they would never do that again.”

Clarke chuckled. “Did something else happen?”

“I ran into Indra and Octavia, I invited them to dinner tomorrow night.”

“And they said yes!”

“They said maybe but I have a feeling they will be here.”

“That’s nice, we have been trying to get them here for a while now. What else happened on your little adventure?”

“We went to a “park.” I really don’t understand why it is called that but never the less the other parents were doing it and I didn’t want Jake to miss out so.”

“That’s nice. It sounds like you had a nice day.”

“Yeah. I also bumped into Bellamy.” She said softly. “So Miller’s And Jackson’s I’ll go if you want me too.”

“Excellent....” she snapped her head towards Lexa. “Wait what! You ran into Bellamy.” She took a deep breath. “Take the baby?”

“No. He wants you.”

“Lexa!”

“Clarke?”

“Did he touch you?” She took a deep breath. “I swear if-“

Lexa kissed her gently. “It’s ok. I’m ok. He didn’t harm me. He didn’t threaten me. I actually think I may have got through to him.”

Clarke squinted trying to detect a lie. She nodded. “Ok then. So Miller and Jackson’s tonight?” 

“Sure.” Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the baby. Lexa ran her hand through her blonde hair. “Clarke?”

“I’m sorry. I’m trying but the thought of someone hurting you makes me so angry and hyped up.”

“No one hurt me.”

“I said the thought of someone hurting you Lexa.”

Lexa nodded. “Then maybe it’s best not to think like that.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Really? Lexa? Excellent idea.” She groaned. “I’m going to the living area.” 

Lexa rolled and sat close to the blonde and ran her hand through her hair again. She knew it relaxed her. She could feel the blonde getting less tense. 

“Mom? Lexa?” They heard from the front door.

“In here.” Lexa called back. 

The girl smiled entering the room. “Yes! Can I burp him.”

“Sure.” Clarke smiled. 

Madi smiled and started burping Jake over her shoulder. “Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“I have a soccer game coming up and I was hoping you would come.”

“Soccer?”

“Yeah its a sport.”

“Ok you will need to tell me about this sport.”

“Ok!” The girl smiled widely when her brother burped. 

....................

When they arrived at the party miller and Jackson clucked over the baby. She had mostly shared conversations with Miller. She liked him. He worked with Echo on the force and he seemed like a good man. He got sad when he mentioned Bellamy’s name but quickly shook his head to change the subject. 

Jackson was nice too. He worked with Abby just as he did on earth and in the bunker. 

Clarke was watching her from a distance, always smiling at her. 

Jackson held Jake most the night and expressed his interest in having children. Lexa knew from very little interaction she had had with them they would make good parents.

Raven and Echo showed up later hand in hand. Murphy and Emori not to long after. They teased Raven and Echo about how long it took to get together. 

Clarke was leaning against a door frame smiling and watching Lexa with Jackson. They were laughing over something cute Jake had done.

“You’re doing it again.” Raven smirked. “You’re in your Lexa daze.”

“Can’t help it.” She waved towards Lexa. “Look at her.” She sighed.

“She still hasn’t made a move?”

“We kiss.”

“And.”

“Andddd this afternoon she held my hips.”

“Ohhh raunching.” She joked.

“I just don’t want to push her into that.”

“Hey I get it but I do think you need to talk to her about it.”

“I don’t want to scare her Raven.”

“Clarke. You won’t. I mean it must be killing you a bit.”

“It’s. Hard.”

“Yeah! I can tell, actually everyone can tell you want to jump her bones.”

“Again.” She rolled her eyes. “Look at her.”

“Meh. She’s not my type.”

“How are things with you and Echo?”

“Really good.”

“You happy?”

“So happy princess that I worry it will be taken from me.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Maybe we both need to live in the moment.”

“I’m trying. Almost lost my shit today when I found out Lexa had run into Bellamy.”

“What? Oh my god I need details!”

“She didn’t say much she actually said she might have gotten through to him.”

“Well. If anyone could it would be the Commander.” She smiled.

“Yeah. I want to marry her.”

“Ok.” Raven laughed. “Let’s slow down a bit Ok.”

“I know but one day.”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah! I love my chick I ain’t never letting her go buuuut someone has to keep you and Lexa out of trouble.”

“And that’s your job?”

“And Echo’s. It’s an unspoken agreement.”

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arm around Raven’s shoulders. “I’m so happy for you.”

Echo walked towards them. “Hey.” She said kissing Raven. “So I have been doing some research.”

“About what?”

“Cooking. I want us to take classes.”

“They have things for that?”

“Yes.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Well.” Echo held her hand. “Although I love our current living situation. One day I want us to have a place of our own so we can fill it with our things and hopefully our own kids, we won’t be far to be honest with you I already secured a house down the road from where we are now-“

“Wait what!”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “The day after you told me you loved me I went for a walk to find you and I walked past that house you know the one with the white picket fence? And I got it.”

“You got us a house?”

“Yeah.” Echo Frowned. “I’m so sorry I should have ask-“

Raven jumped towards her and smashed their lips together. “You got us a house?”

“Yeah.”

“Down the road from Griff and Lexa and the kids.”

“Of course I don’t want to be far from them, who is going to keep them out of trouble babe? You know that’s our responsibility.”

Raven kissed her again. “I fucking love you Echo.”

“I love you too Raven. So about those classes.”

“Yeah. Of course I’ll make time but-“

“Don’t worry babe we will make our way to Clarke’s and Lexa’s for food sometimes but we really have to learn how to feed ourselves.”

Clarke chuckled. “I’m locking my doors.”

.................

Jake had settled down for the night. As Lexa went to say goodnight to Madi, the girl talked her ear off about soccer. “Lexa?” She asked. “Can I tell you something?”

Lexa lied down next to her and propped herself up on her elbow. “There is nothing in this world you can’t tell me Madi.”

Madi smiled sadly. “Sometimes...I worry.”

“About what?” Lexa asked softly.

“Well I get really excited about things like soccer. I really love the game and I love my friends and I love learning but...”

“But what?”

“But sometimes I feel like a failure.”

“How so?” 

“Because I removed the flame. I walked away from our people. The ascension was a gift and I threw it away. Sometimes I feel so guilty.” 

Lexa gently wiped away a tear that fell down the girls cheek. “I can understand that.”

“You can?”

“Yes.” Lexa Sighed And lied her head on the pillow. Madi turned towards her. “I believe that your job as commander was to lead our people here and you did that by getting them on that ship.”

“Eligus.”

“Yes. The job of Commander has always been to better our people. Madi.” She smiled. “You did it. They are here now, they are free from war and battles. Children will grow up in a world free from such horrible burdens and you.” She said poking her in the rips making her giggle. “Are a child, you should also get to enjoy life now. Flourish like all the children around you do. Play this soccer game and “hang” out with your friends.” Madi laughed. Lexa smiled and wiped the tears from her face. “You did not walk away. Your job as commander was complete.” Madi smiled and Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl. “You did it.” She said into her hair. “Yu don em, get daun no mou ai goufa.” (You did it, worry no more my child.)

“Ai Hod Yu in Lexa.”

“Ai Hod Yu In Madi.”

Lexa held her till she fell asleep then gently removed herself. When she got out the bedroom door. Clarke was Leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t know she felt that way.”

“When you were her age. Did your parents know exactly what was going through your head.”

“No.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now I need you to explain the soccer thing to me cause I did not understand anything she said.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette. “Ok. Come on let’s go to bed.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next morning after Lexa had a talk with Madi. 

Clarke was sitting at Raven’s desk in her room. “Really?” Raven asked surprised. “The little turd had that sitting on her shoulders?

“Yeah.”

“Man I feel so bad I didn’t notice.”

Clarke sighed. “Same.” 

“Well.” Raven took a deep breath. “Lexa took care of it?”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled and lent her chin on her hand. “Said all the right things and this morning it looked like Madi-“

“Had a big chip off her shoulder?”

“You noticed too?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and smiled leaning her hand on her chin. “Lexa is the best thing that ever happened to us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah us.”

Clarke smirked. “I think you mean me?”

“Nope I mean us.” She smiled dopely. “The best thing ever.”

Clarke laughed. “What-“

“Here I was having to look after you-“

“No I-“

“And keep the turd in line-“

“What-“

“Then I had to deal with seeing Echo with Bellamy. Yuk-“

“Ok that I can agree-“

“Then she just came alone and made everything better.” She smiled. “I love her.”

Clarke laughed. “Me too. I want-“

“You aren’t marrying her yet Griffin it’s too soon.”

“But-“

“Ugh.” She lent back on her chair dramatically. “You are still soo much work.” She whined.

“Whatever.” She laughed.

“Did you talk to her about the sex thing?”

“No I-“

“Ugh.” She left her arms flop down beside her. “I just want a day off from the Griffin drama.”

“There’s no drama-“

“Ugh.” She said letting her legs go like jelly. “Where is Lexa when I need her?”

“She’s-“

“Lexa!” Raven held the back of her hand to her head. “Lexa my dear!”

Clarke was laughing. “Raven!”

“Help me Lexa! She’s too much! I can take this no more!” Clarke slapped her arm. “Help Lexa! She’s hitting now! Oh will it ever stop?”

Lexa walked into the room with her eyebrow raised. “Is everything ok?”

Raven grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “It’s Clarke’s She’s She’s horn-“

Clarke threw her hand over Raven’s mouth shutting her up. “I’m fine.”

Lexa smiled. “Ok. Can you let her breath now.”

When Clarke let go Raven dramatically was gulping for air. “Oh god she almost killed me Lexa!”

Lexa chuckled. “I’m going to bath Jake.”

Raven jumped up. “Actually I can do it Clarke has something important she wants to discuss with you!” She ran out the door. “Bye!”

Clarke groaned. “Why am I friends with her?”

Lexa smiled. “What did you need?”

Clarke sighed and asked Lexa to come forward. She took the brunettes hands and sat her on the desk standing between her legs.

“Lexa is everything ok?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

Clarke sighed. “Is there a reason why you don’t want to um.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “To um. Make love?”

“Oh.” Lexa blushed looking away.

“No dont..look I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want to understand is all.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok.”

“Is it me?”

Lexa snapped her head up. “No. Not at all.”

“I mean technically I am a little older then you now. So you were 22 I was 18 and it’s been like 8 years so now I’m 26. Damn.” She Frowned. “Is that the reason?”

Lexa held Clarke’s hips. “Not at all Clarke.”

“Ok.” Clarke sighed. “Is it-“

“I’m nervous Clarke. You are even more beautiful then you were on earth. You don’t look older you look like you have matured but it’s not in looks it’s more the way you carry yourself. You are gorgeous Clarke and I am as attracted to you now as I was back then, even more so.”

“That’s nice.” Clarke blushed.

“I’m nervous. That’s it. That’s all.”

Clarke held the brunettes face in her hands. “It’s just me Lexa. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

“We said this would take time? I’m just taking my time. I want it to be when I don’t feel so nervous.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her softly. “I understand. We can take our time.”

“Thank you.” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke kissed her again. “Is there anything I can do to maybe help?”

Lexa shook her head and pulled Clarke closing so she could hug her tightly. “You are doing it now.”

Clarke smiled and kissed the top of the brunettes head. “Good.” She pulled back. “Now I have to go get dinner ready for tonight, also Ihavnttoldmymotheraboutjake, Ok Bye!” She ran out the door.

.................

Clarke wasn’t a nervous person. She always faced any problem head on but...she has yet to tell her mother about Jake.

Tonight was the night Clarke has decided to throw a dinner. She was expecting. Miller and Jackson. Murphy and Emori. Of course Raven and Echo but also Abby and Kane and to make things even more nerve racking Indra and Octavia had decided to come.

So here she was now pacing the living area. Lexa had Jake in her arms looking at Clarke with that cute crease between her eyes. Madi was sitting next to Lexa watching on. Raven was chuckling shoving food in her mouth and Echo was watching Raven like a love sick puppy.

Raven broke the silence. “It’s been two weeks since you and Lexa adopted Jake. Why didn’t you tell your mother?”

“I haven’t had the time?”

Lexa looked at her strangely. “Really Clarke?”

“I just didn’t want to hear her judgment?”

Raven pointed at the blonde. “I judged you!”

“But you support me no matter what? Plus you love Lexa!”

“That I do.” She smiled to Lexa. “I mean who wouldn’t. She’s smart, she hot-“

“Hey!” Echo cut in.

“Babe.” Raven smiled. “Clearly she’s not as hot as you, no one is hotter then my chick but she’s still hot! You have to admit that.”

Echo shrugged. “Yeah She is.”

Clarke stopped pacing to glare at Echo and Raven. “Can you please stop saying how hot Lexa is!”

“But She is!”

Madi laughed. “Mom, grandma is gonna freak out. I mean she freaked out when you got fish and he’s a dog.”

Lexa frowned. “Really?”

Madi laughed. “Yes! Raven you be mom and I’ll be grandma.”

Raven smirked. “This should be good.”

Clarke huffed. “What?”

Madi cleared her throat. “Honey What is that thing in the back yard?”

Raven raised her eyebrow. “It’s a dog mom.”

Madi held her hand to her chest. “A dog? You got a dog?”

Raven held back her laughter. “Yes mom I got a dog.”

Madi sighed dramatically. “Clarke do you know how much responsibility it takes to care for a pet?”

“Mom I have a daughter?”

“Are you calling your daughter an animal Clarke Griffin.”

“What no-“

Madi started waving around her finger. “Listen hear young lady. I don’t think you have enough time to care for a dog and a child.”

“You know I have saved our people-“

“Oh no no no...look honey the dog is digging a hole in the back yard what are you going to do about that?”

Echo was laughing so hard tears were coming out her eyes. 

Raven held her hand over her mouth then cleared her though. “It’s a dog mom that’s what they do-“

“Oh you are a dog expert now?”

Clarke huffed and sat down next to Lexa and Jake. 

Lexa laughed and hugged her. “Em pleni.”

Madi cackled and sat next to Clarke. “I love you mom!”

“Mmm.” Clarke playfully pushed away her face. 

“Clarke!” Clarke’s eyes widened at her mother’s voice and she shot up from the chair. Abby walked into the living area with Kane behind her. “I hope you don’t mind the door was opened.” She smiled at Madi. “Hello honey.”

“Grandma!” She ran at the woman and hugged her waist.

Abby laughed and kissed her head. She looked up to her daughter who looked nervous. 

Lexa stood up from behind Clarke with Jake in her arms. “Hello Abigail. Marcus.”

Abby Frowned trying to figure out why Lexa had a baby. 

Kane smiled though and made his way to Clarke and Lexa. She hugged Clarke and then side hugged Lexa and the baby. “Who’s this little guy?”

Lexa smiled at him. “This is Jake.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “Jake?”

Lexa nodded. “Sha.”

“Jake?”

Raven and Echo were snickering behind there hands. 

Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Yes. Jake.”

Abby looked at Clarke who was rubbing her face. “Clarke? Who’s baby is that?”

“Um. Mom. Say hello to your grandson. Jake.”

Abby took a deep breath. “Clarke? A word?”

Clarke groaned. “Sure.” She rolled her eyes.

Lexa handed the baby to Marcus. “I’m coming.”

“No this is between my daughter-“

“I’m coming Abigail.” Lexa said Loking her straight in her eyes. She held Clarke’s hand. “Let’s take this to the dinning area.”

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa.

..................

“What were you thinking!”

Abby has been pacing for five minutes now. Clarke and Lexa sat at the dinning table. 

Clarke looked guilty whilst Lexa looked amused.

“A baby Clarke! You adopted a baby! And with Lexa! Lexa! She’s only been back what? Two? Three months!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“And You did it two weeks ago! You didn’t even tell me! I’m your mother for crying out loud!”

Clarke rubbed the back her her neck. “I was busy.”

“No you-“

Lexa stood up. “Enough Abigail!” Abigail stopped pacing and glared at the brunette. “Enough.” She said softer. “Now, I will agree that Clarke not telling you was...rude.” 

Clarke frowned. “Hey?”

Lexa looked at Clarke softly. “Clarke? It was rude.” Clarke shrugged. “Now.” She looked back at Abby. “Have you ever thought that perhaps the reason why Clarke didn’t tell you is because of your reaction right now?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. If you want your daughter to be more open with you, maybe be more opened minded?” Abby went to say something but Lexa stopped her. “Jake is here Abigail, he is ours and we love him. You can either be a part of his life or not. That’s entirely up to you.” She lent down and kissed Clarke. “I’m going to go check on Jake.”

Clarke smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

When Lexa left the room Abby crossed her arms. “She’s a no nonsense type of person isn’t she.”

Clarke stood and walked around the table. “Yeah. She really is.”

Abby took a deep breath. “I just worry about you honey. I can’t help it.”

“I know.” She held her mother’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him mom, I just.” She smiled. “It is one of the happiest moments of my life and I didn’t want anyone-“

“To rain on your parade?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like I’d be the person who would do that Clarke.”

“It’s ok.”

“But surely Raven said something?”

Clarke chuckled. “She did but it’s Raven mom.”

“Hmm, she’s very loyal.”

“Yes She is. Look that stuff, it doesn’t matter now. Lexa is right.”

“You Azgedan theif!” Madi called from the living area.

“Berry muncher! He gave her to me!” Echo called back.

Clarke laughed. “We better get in there. Come on. Come meet him before the rest of the crazies get here.”

Abby nodded and followed Clarke to the living area. 

Raven was holding Jake and laughing at Echo who had Madi in headlock.

Kane was sitting next to Lexa in a deep discussion not even noticing what was happening in front of them.

Clarke walked to Raven and gently took Jake. She kissed his little head then walked to Abby.

Abby smiled softly and took the baby. She held him to her chest. “Oh I forgot how it feels to hold a baby.” She gushed. “He’s so chubby! Like you were clarke!”

“I was?”

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to Abby. 

Abby sat down next to Lexa. “Oh yes.” She chuckled. “No one could believe it! You had chubby little fingers and toes. Your cheeks were chubby your little butt was chubby.”

Clarke groaned. “Mom....”

Lexa smiled an gently ran her finger over Jake’s cheek. “Was she a good baby?”

Abby scoffed. “Absolutely not. She was defiant since conception.” Abby looked at Lexa and smiled. “Is Jake a good baby?”

“Yes. He’s very good but he does not like it when I put him to bed only Clarke can do that. She sings to him.”

Abby smiled with tears in her eyes. “Let me guess.” She looked at Clarke. “Baby mine?”

Clarke grinned, her eyes ushered with tears. “Yeah.”

Echo Frowned. “What is Baby mine.”

Abby wiped a tear. “It was a song from an animation. Jake use to sing it to Clarke.”

Madi smiled. “She used to sing that to me too.”

Echo looked sad. “This sucks I haven’t heard it.”

Clarke knelt in front of Jake and Abby. She gently caressed his head.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.  
Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew all about you,  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

When she finished her song she kissed him gently on the head. 

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. 

Lexa looking at Her adoringly. She cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear that fell. 

Clarke smiled at her and held the brunettes palm to her lips and kissed gently.

Clarke then stood. 

Everyone was silent still looking at her in awe.

Echo walked to her and hugged her tight. “Thank you for sharing that with us Clarke.”

Clarke hugged her friend back. “Pro.”

There was a knock at the door. Clarke pulled back and smiled at everyone and made her way to the door. 

Indra and Octavia stood on the other side with wine and flowers. 

Octavia had noticed the blonde had been crying. “Are we interrupting?”

Clarke shook her head. “No of course not we have been waiting. Everyone is in the living area.”

Just as they were about to enter. “Octavia?”

Miller was making there way up the stairs with Jackson. They were both smiling. “Hi.” She waved awkwardly.

Miller laughed and hugged her tight. “Man I can’t believe you are here right now!” He pulled back looked her over. “You look good.”

Jackson hugged her next. “Yeah O you look great.” He looked at Indra. “Still not a hugger?”

She rolled her eyes. “I hug people. Just not you.” She scoffed and walked inside.

Miller chuckled. “Always the jokester?”

Clarke waved them all in. “Come on Come in.”

When they got to the living area Lexa had Jake again and Abby and Indra were hugging. 

When they were done Indra looked over her shoulder at Jackson and smirked. “Message received.”

Raven approached Octavia wearily. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So....” she rocked back and forward on her heals. “Your brother is an asshole?”

Octavia laughed. “Yeah. Well that’s not news.” She smiled. “Your banging Echo?”

Raven laughed. “Banging. Nah. I’m in love with that chick.”

Octavia smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks o.”

Echo walked up beside Raven and held her hand. “Hi Octavia.”

“Echo.”

“Want to spar?”

“After dinner?”

“Great.” She smiled. “Seriously me and Lexa are the only ones in shape around here.”

Octavia laughed.

Murphy and Emori arrived next, they just entered having been so many times before.

Raven and Echo ran to them both and hugged them. 

Murphy made a snarky comment towards Octavia but she just punched him in the arm and told him to shut up. They both laughed.

While everyone was catching up and Abby was showing off Madi and Jake. Lexa had made her way to Clarke and held her around the waist. “Are you Ok?”

Clarke smiled and took a deep breath. “Better then ever.”

Lexa kissed her. “Come on. I’ll help you dish out dinner.”

.................

When dinner was over echo and Lexa made a bonfire in the back yard. The fire and the laughter caught the attention from the people in the neighbourhood. People had popped in to see what the noise was then in no more then an hour it turned into to street party. Then thirty minutes word spread that Heda and Wanheda where celebrating their adoption of Jake and then it became what Lexa called a festival. Somehow the whole street was lit up and it was packed with almost every single one of their people. people where on the street laughing and dancing. In the back yards. On the roof and porches. 

Echo pulled Raven aside and pulled her into the house that would one day be theirs. “I got you a gift.”

Raven smiled and gasped. As she walked in the machine that set the fireworks off was sitting in the middle of the house. 

She ran back and kissed Echo then rushed out of the house. “Stay here and move that to the back babe!”

When Raven got back she set up the fire works.

...........

Clarke was holding Jake and laughing at more people who bowed to Lexa. 

Lexa was polite though. She acknowledged them and thanked them.

Clarke ushered the people away then kissed the brunette. “It’s not funny Clarke.”

“It’s a bit funny.”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

Then there was a Big Bang and every paused what they were doing. They looked to the sky and it was lit with beautiful colours. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. “Raven?”

Lexa smiled and held Clarke from behind. “It’s beautiful.”

Clarke shook her head. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Lexa blushed and kissed the blondes neck.

Everyone was pointing and cheering at the fireworks. It was a night that no one would ever forget. It was pure happiness.

Little did they know that Russell was close by watching from a distance. His wife standing next to him. “We need that flame Russell.”

“I know.”

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

“Hit them were it hurts. Don’t worry darling. I have it under control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s Russell going to do huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the long wait. Hopefully it was worth it.

Indra was checking over the pet food inventory. She was deep in though thinking about how she got to this moment. She loved working and not having to fight everyday. Although she still does spar with Octavia. 

It took a long while for the both of them to put the past behind them and move forward. She made it her duty to try and help heal Octavia. A lot was put on the younger girl in the bunker, she had to do things horrible things and in such a short amount of time

Octavia wasn’t like Lexa. Although both of them had leadership roles and had to make terrible decisions with such little options. The difference between them was when those bunker doors opened, Lexa would have tried to avoid war. She only ever went to battle when it was absolutely necessary. 

So Octavia had to heal and accept that the things she did. It wasn’t easy, especially since Bellamy didn’t want anything to do with her and halF the people were still angry at her.

Clarke never said anything bad about her though. She said as soon as they landed here all past sins were forgiven because you can’t start peace with could haves and has beens. Not only did she tell that to Octavia’s face but she announced it too all of her people. 

But still Indra thought it was best to have Octavia away from everyone for a while. She lost herself and she had to find herself once more. 

And she did. 

She startled when her daughter ran through the door. “Nomon!”

She was surprised to see her daughter as she had been spending most of her time with the president, even against hers and Clarke’s advice. “Gaia?” 

Gaia was catching her breath. “Do you know where Clarke and Lexa live!”

The older woman frowned. “Yes.” She walked towards her daughter, she has only seen Gaia this upset twice before in her life.

First time was when Indra had to tell her, her father died in battle.

Second time was in the bunker and Indra told her what would be expected of them to survive.

“What is it?” The older woman asked. 

Gaia shook her head and backed up. “Take me to them now!” She said panicked. “Please?”

..................

Lexa and Clarke were lying next to each other on the coach both of them enjoying the peace and quiet whilst Jake was having his afternoon nap, Madi at school and Raven and Echo were working.

Currently they were kissing and things were getting intense. Clarke had started nibbling Lexa’s neck and moving her hand slowly up her shirt, She gently cupped the woman’s breast making her moan. 

But then there was screeching outside. They both got up quickly, before they could get out the front Indra and Gaia had rushed through the front door.

Both women looked around frantically. 

Gaia stood in front of them. “Get Jake now!”

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other then Gaia. “What?”

“Damn it get Jake you have to leave with him right now!”

Lexa had known Gaia a long time, her old friend was panicking. She knew what ever it was must be important. She turned to Clarke and held squeezed her hand. “Clarke.” Lexa said gently. “Go Get Jake.” 

The blonde nodded and ran upstairs. Once out of sight she turned to Gaia. “What is it?”

Indra stood by her daughter. “It’s Russell he’s going to try and take him.”

Lexa Frowned. “How? And why?”

Gaia shook her head and started pacing. “He’s the president he can do what ever the hell he likes!”

Clarke came down the stairs with Jake and a bag. “Why Gaia?” She asked.

“He wants the flame Clarke he is going to take Jake and I’m afraid you won’t get him back.”

Lexa clenched her fists. “I won’t let them.”

Clarke placed the bag on the ground and held Lexa’s hand. “I will kill every single one of them.” She said calmly. So calm that Indra and Gaia knew that what she was saying wasn’t a threat, it was a fact.

Gaia stepped forward and shook her head. “Listen to me? If he gets Jake, you will not get him back, take him somewhere then we can deal with Russell.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Indra? Can I trust you?”

Indra stood up straight and nodded. “Always.”

“We need you to take Jake.”

Clarke’s heart starting beating fast. “Lexa, no....”

Lexa turned Clarke and cupped her cheeks. “Gaia is right. We have to deal with Russell first.”

“But one of us-“

“You know that both of us work better together then apart, I trust Indra and I trust Octavia.” Lexa lent her forehead on the blondes. “We will figure this out. I promise.”

Clarke pushed back her tears, both women separated and looked down at Jake. Clarke kissed Jake on the head. “Don’t worry Jake, we will meet again. I love you.”

Clarke handed Jake to Lexa and she hugged him to her chest. “Ai hud Yu in jaik, sta yuj strik won.” (I love you Jake, stay strong little one.) She then turned to Indra and handed the baby to him. “Take car of him.”

Indra carefully took the baby from Lexa’s arms. She looked at both woman determinedly. “I’ll protect him with my life.” She looked at Clarke. “I swear it.”

Clarke wiped the tears from her cheek and nodded knowing that Indra would absolutely die before she let anything happen to their son.

Indra went to walk away but Gaia held her elbow. “Nomon, Moba.”

Indra shook her head. “You are a good person my child and I know you will make this right. Don’t come near me until this is fixed. They might pick up your trail.”

“Of course Nomon.”

Indra looked at Lexa and Clarke both were standing at attention, with determination in their eyes. She smirked. “He doesn’t know the war he has started.” She shook her head. “I will take good care of him.”

Clarke nodded. “We know.”

Indra hurried out the door.

Clarke held Lexa’s hand and took a deep breath. “Where is Raven?”

“She is was meeting with Echo after work, they should be home soon.”

“So should Madi.”

Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s hand and looked at Gaia. “It is time to tell us everything flaim keeper.”

“How can I say this.” She sighed. “Russell is immortal. He has flames that are similar to the commanders spirits, he has a machine that stores memories and things that make us who we are then he has convinced his people that it’s an honour to give you body to the royal line, the primes. They do something called a mind swipe. It keeps the body alive but erases who they are, they then insert this flame, the call it a mind drive and they are reborn almost.”

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Why does he need the flame?”

“Because as you are aware. Nightbloods are rare. They are running out which means they can’t keep their bloodline alive. They need the flame to create nightbloods.”

Lexa shook her head. “So they would make people nightbloods just to kill them?”

“Yes.”

Clarke clenched her fists. “Why are you helping us now?”

“Clarke. You know I have always been dedicated to the flame. All I have ever wanted is for it to continue to help our people. That is why I stood with him he seemed to have the same passion for his beliefs that I do mine. But I draw the line at wiping the mind of anyone let alone a baby. As soon as I heard they were going to take Jake I quietly and quickly made my way to mother so I could find you both.”

Lexa snarled. “Jake is not a nightblood.”

“No. He is not but they will make him one once that get that flame.”

Lexa frowned. “Why have they not tried to take Madi?”

Clarke grinned. “I didn’t tell them and Madi ordered Gaia when she was Heda not to tell anyone.”

Lexa smiled. “Smart.”

Echo and Raven came into the living area laughing. “Hey griff. You will never-“ Raven and Echo stopped. “What’s going on?”

When they filled them in Echo was outraged. “This is against the law!” She said pacing back and forward.

Raven was sitting her good leg bouncing up and down. “What the Fuck do we do! What they are doing is just sick!”

Lexa sighed. “Gaia. I need to ascend.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “Absolutely not Lexa!”

“Clarke I need to become Heda again.”

“No. No.”

Gaia sighed. “It’s actually a good idea-“

“Of course you think it’s a good idea!”

“Clarke please listen. While the flame is not being used they will turn the place upside down to find it. If Lexa takes the flame she will have control of our people. He wouldn’t just be fighting you and Lexa, he’d be fighting everyone.”

Clarke stalked towards her. “You are not listening Gaia! You are not putting that thing anywhere near my...my..”

Gaia Frowned. “Your what?”

Clarke threw her hands in the air. “My partner, my lover, my future! That thing causes nothing but death and I am not losing her again.”

Lexa looked at Clarke sadly. “Clarke-“

“No.” Clarke turned towards Lexa. “We are in this together Lexa, this is a decision that we both have to agree on.”

Lexa held Clarke’s hips. “The flame doesn’t cause death Clarke. It may seem that way but it isn’t.”

“All commanders die!”

“Madi didn’t?”

“Yeah cause I convinced her to take it the hell out!”

“Clarke.” Lexa said calmly. “This isn’t just about the flame. These people are monsters and they have threatened our family. If I didn’t have to take the flame I wouldn’t and you know that. You know what needs to be done.”

Clarke walked away and ran her hands threw her hair. “Ugh! Echo? Spread the word to our people that Russell has threaten Jake, one of the children of Heda Leksa kom trikru and Wanheda.” Echo nodded and ran out the door. “Raven I need you to go get Madi and come back here.” She took a deep breath and turned to Gaia. “Gaia do the damn ascension!” Gaia nodded as Clarke handed the flame to her. “When you are done you have to go back to Russell.”

Gaia stood shocked. “What!”

“I need an inside man. So you need to put on a pretty convincing act that you agree with everything that those monsters do.”

“I should be here fighting along side my people!”

Clarke held her shoulder. “This is how you do that. Now get the ascension done then you need to leave and not be seen. It’s nearly night so it won’t be hard. When can we expect him.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Ok. Let’s get this shit over with.”

.................

Clarke didn’t watch the ascension. She went out the back and was sitting on the porch with fish by her feet. She had a ball and was throwing in the yard. 

She throw the ball and smiled when he came running back. 

She was trying hard not to think of Jake. She was trying just as hard not to think of ways in which she could kill Russell.

The back door opened and Lexa came sat next to her on the step. 

The brunette sat close and ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. 

“How’s your neck?” The blonde asked.

“Hurts.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. “How does it feel?”

Lexa shrugged. “Like it did before.”

“Hmm.” Clarke throw the ball to fish again watching him run away happily.

“Clarke?”

Clarke sighed. “I’m not ok with this Lexa I never will be.”

“I know.”

“I thought it was going to be different here. But no....we have to stop an immortal manic from taking our son and also stop him from acting like god and killing people when ever he pleases.” She shook her head. “And the thing is his people do it willingly? How are we suppose to stop that. To make them see.”

Lexa held her hand. “You have the ability for making people listen Clarke kom Skaikru.”

Clarke turned toward Lexa with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want that here Lexa. I just want to be with you and our family. Live in peace.”

Lexa wrapped her arm around the blondes waist. “Me too.” She said softly kissing Clarke’s cheek. “We will work this out. I promise. Then everything will go back to the way it was.”

Clarke lent her forehead on Lexa’s. “Promise.”

“Sha.”

“Can we we get married and have more kids.”

Lexa laughed. “Of course. That is if Raven let’s you....”

Clarke pulled back and grinned. “You knew I wanted to..”

“Propose?” She laughed. “Raven let it slip and I quote. ‘That crazy ass woman is gonna marry you soon and I won’t be able to stop her.’ “

Clarke smiled. “It’s true. She really has been holding me back but I don’t mind. When the time is right though.”

“Sha.” 

“Come on I suppose we better start planning.”

..................

Raven has picked Madi up from school and filled her in, in the car.

“What a freak!” The younger girl looked disgusted.

“Don’t worry squirt you know Clarke and Lexa Will Stop this, we will all-“

“Take me to Indra’s.”

“What?”

“Raven I want to be with Mom and Lexa but I also want to be with my brother let’s face it, they won’t let me do anything anyways at least this way I can help care for him.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” She smiled at the girl. “You are a smart kid ya know.” 

Madi looked down in her lap and squeezed her hands together. “I should have kept the flame.”

“Lexa’s got this Madi.”

“She didn’t want it Raven and neither does Mom, they both deserve to be happy.”

Raven reached over and squeezed the girls shoulder. “You know what squirt. I think we all deserve to be happy. We have all been through so much shit.” She sighed. “I had a feeling you know.”

“What feeling.”

“That these people....that something wasn’t right but I didn’t worry.”

“Why not?”

Raven smirked. “Because Clarke and Lexa are here.“ she looked forward with a grin on her face. “We are going to be ok kid. I know it.”

Madi smiled too.

..........

Indra and Octavia lived so far away from where the people were. They were surrounded by Forest. Raven could understand why this is where they chose to live and according to Gaia, Russell’s people don’t know about it.

Indra answered the door and waved them in, She told them Jake was sleeping and said it wasn’t easy.

Madi made her way to Jake’s room.

When Raven got to the dining area she was surprised to find Octavia eating with Bellamy.

Octavia got up quickly and hugged Raven. “Are you Ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Disgusted but fine.” She sighed. “Madi wants to stay here. I don’t blame her.”

“Smart kid. Clarke and Lexa won’t let her do much anyways.”

Raven chuckled. “That’s what she said.”

Bellamy walked over. “Hey rave-“ 

Raven had pushed Octavia aside and punched Bellamy in his right cheek. She pointed at him. “You know what that was for.”

He held his eye. “Yup.”

She sighed. “Listen asshat. We need the Bellamy from the ring right now. The man that would live and die for his people. Russell needs to be stopped and I can’t leave here without knowing you won’t screw this up Bellamy. This is Madi and Jake, they are kids. Clarke and Lexa’s kids. My family....”

Bellamy stood tall. “You can tell Clarke and Lexa that I won’t let them down. I’ll die before I let anything happen to them.”

Octavia smirked. “Yeah plus I’ll kick his ass.”

Madi came out of the baby’s room. “Bellamy?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey kid.”

Madis lip trembled and she walked towards him hugging his waist. He was surprised at first but then he hugged her back with tears in his eyes. “You are hugging me? I thought you hated me.”

Madi laughed. “No. I never hated you Bellamy, I just think that you didn’t treat Echo right. I never hated you though. You’re like an uncle.” She sniffed. “Russell is going to try hurt my family.”

He pulled her back holding her by the shoulders. “I won’t let anything happen to you or your brother. I promise.”

She nodded and turned towards Raven. “Tell Lexa to go into my chest in my room, there is something there that belongs to her and tell them both that no matter what happens I’ll take care of Jake. Tell them I love them Raven.”

Raven held her tight. “Don’t worry squirt. Everything is going to be ok. You are in good hands.”

“But what about mom and Lexa.”

Indra laughed. “Don’t worry child. They will be fine. It’s Clarke and Lexa. They will fix this.”

Madi nodded. “Bye Aunty Raven.”

Raven shook her head. “This isn’t Bye. It’s see ya later. Ok?”

“Ok. I love you.”

Raven smiled and scuffled her hair. “You’re alright.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah I do. I’ll see you all soon.”

......................

When Echo left the house she ran down the street and knocked on the door. 2 people answered. They used to be warriors close to Lexa. “The president is going to try and take Heda and Wanhedas child. Tell everyone, I want personal guards for them both. See if you can find Lexa’s old guards and some new ones, only the best. Start telling everyone now I don’t care if you have to go door to door.”

“Sha.” 

Echo ran back to the house and got on her bike. As she started her bike she seen the two people she told run out their house with swords. She smirked. “That asshole doesn’t know what he is in for.”

She drove to the orphanage and jumped off the bike quickly. 

When she had told Emori and Murphy everything. 

Murphy got angry. “It’s against the law!”

“I know Murphy.”

Emori shook her head. “I know you want us at home but we can’t leave the kids Echo.”

“We can’t protect you here. If he wants the flame so desperately then he will use people that Clarke and Lexa care about. Get someone else to cover you.”

Emori sighed. “Ok. You’re right. They won’t hurt the children here, So me and John will get someone to cover us. We will be over yours tonight Ok?”

Echo sighed in relief. “Murphy?”

He hit the table hard. “It’s sick.”

Emori hugged him. “Listen Clarke and Lexa know what they are doing this isn’t just about Jake. Let’s just do what we are asked and fight this together.”

He nodded and looked at Echo. “We will be there tonight.”

She hugged them both. “Be careful.”

The next place she went is the hospital. She pulled aside Abby. “You need to come to The house tonight Abby.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

Echo pulled her into a room that was empty. “Come with me now Ok I’ll explain everything when we get back.”

“What about Kane?”

“I can’t find him, don’t worry we have Gaia working on it. Come on.”

...........

Raven was the first to return. 

Clarke and Lexa were at the dinning table talking. They looked up when Raven entered. 

“Where’s Madi?”

Raven sighed and sat at the table. “She wanted to be at Indra’s.”

Clarke smirked. “Smart.”

Lexa nodded. “We wouldn’t have let her get involved anyway.”

Raven grinned. “Lexa, Madi said there was something In her chest that belongs to you and she told me to tell you both that she loves you and no matter what happens she will take care of Jake.”

Clarke could feel a lump forming in her throat. 

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “It’s ok. They will both be fine.”

“Yeah even Bellamy is there to help.”

“What!”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “If He is at Octavia’s that means Indra and Octavia trust him.”

“So? he’s an asshole!”

Raven laughed. “Yeah I punched him in his stupid face but.” She shrugged. “Madi trusts him and well.” She rubbed the back of her neck.” I don’t think he will let us down Clarke. He’s an asshole but he won’t let the kids be hurt. He just wouldn’t.”

Abby rushed into the house with Echo behind her. She ran to Clarke and hugged her tight. “Echo just filled me in.”

Clarke lent into her mother and cried a little. “They won’t hurt us I won’t let them.”

“Oh honey.” She hugged her tight.

Echo bent down and kissed Raven. “You ok?”

“It was rough saying goodbye to the kid.”

“Madi?” Echo smirked. “The berry muncher went to her brother didn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

Echo smirked. “Good.”

Murphy and Emori arrived next, along with miller and Jackson. “So what’s the plan.” Murphy pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Also, what about them?”

Lexa moved to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly. 

What she saw filled her chest with pride.

Her people. All standing at attention waiting for orders.

At the front was a familiar face. She looked over her shoulder to Echo. “Echo?”

Echo walked up next to her and looked out. “Heda?”

She pointed to the person. “I want her here, I want my guards surrounding this house, but my second best, I want the best guarding yours and Raven’s house, get 10 people that can lead and people that you trust, we need generals to tell our warriors what to do.”

Echo ran out the door.

The brunette looked over her shoulder. “Clarke?”

“Sha.”

“We need a safe zone for our people’s children?”

Murphy and Emori stood forward. “We can organise that.”

She nodded. “Take a radio find a place and take as many guards as you need.”

They nodded. “Sha Heda.”

The door opened and diyoza walked in. Lexa walked up to her and held her forearm. “I’m sorry we have to meet again like this.”

The older woman smirked. “I was expecting it. These people give me the creeps.”

She looked over at Clarke. “Griffin.”

“Diyoza.”

Abby Frowned. “What’s she doing here?”

Lexa walked to the table and laid out her map. “I trust her Abigail. Leave it.”

Abby went to argue but Lexa looked up from the map and glared at her. The older woman held up her hands. “Fine.”

Raven walked next to diyoza and knocked her shoulder. “Asshole.” She smirked. 

“Reyes.”

“Not here to torture me are you?”

She smirked. “I haven’t any other time?”

“That’s true.”

Clarke frowned. “Are you friends?”

Raven shrugged. “Well I like her kid.”

She chuckled. “She’s is cute.” She lent down on the table. “Time to fill me in.”

Lexa nodded. “First thing? Where is Kane?”

Abby sighed. “I’m not sure.”

“Can we trust him?”

“Of course!”

“Mom. It’s a fair question. He’s been working with Russell.”

Diyoza shrugged. “Smart move. He’s kept the peace keeper busy so he wouldn’t catch on.”

Clarke sighed. “Of course...” Clarke looked at Lexa. “Kane is technically the chancellor.”

“Technically?”

Raven scoffed. “It’s just for show Lexa. Clarke has always been the one in charge but she always has rejected Russell’s offer to work with him.” She shook her head. “It makes sense, Kane has been telling us of all the peace talks but really Russell was telling him everything that he wanted Clarke to hear.”

Clarke lent on the table and hit it with both her fists. “How could I be so stupid!”

Lexa placed her hand on the blondes. “You are far from stupid, there was no way of knowing.”

Echo walked in with. People behind her. “Heda, Wanheda. Meet your generals.”

She nodded. “Come, study the map. All of you.” 

The warriors all walked forward. “Heda?” One of the warriors asked. “Who do we reports to.”

“Echo, my right hand man.” 

Echo looked at her surprised. 

All the warriors nodded and went back to looking at the map. 

Lexa walked to the living area, knowing Echo would follow. “What the Hell!.”

She turned. “Echo. I trust you and so does Clarke. You were made for this.”

Echo nodded. “Mochof.”

“Pro.”

Raven and Clarke walked in. “Hey! If Echo is your right hand then what the hell am I?”

“Clarke’s right hand man.”

Raven groaned. “Oh man! She’s so much work!” She walked to Echo and hugged her. “Babe trade with me!”

Echo laughed. “No way.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You both suck.” She walked to Lexa and kissed her. “I’m not that much work.” She turned to Raven. “You need to organise radios. Like yesterday Reyes.”

“Oh, I’ll just go whip those up shall I?”

Clarke grinned. “You have heaps in your room.”

“Yeah but that’s upstairs.” She shook her head and made her way. 

Abby walked out to the living area. “Should I be worried about Kane.”

“No.” Clarke said. “Russell doesn’t know we know that he’s a sociopath. Kane will be safe. Gaia will let him know.”

Abby nodded. “What can I do.”

“Help Raven Mom.”

“Ok.”

Lexa kissed Clarke. “I’m going to go get what Madi was talking about.”

“Ok. I’ll go back in there.” She pointed over her shoulder. “Come on Echo.”

Echo nodded and wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulders. “I still love you.”

She huffed and playfully pushed her away. 

...............

Lexa opened madis door and felt a sadness take her over. She never did get to go watch Madi play soccer. 

She shook her head. “I’ll fix this.” She took a deep breath. “We will fix this.”

She knelt down and opened the girls chest. She smirked when she seen a familiar red sash and lying on top of that was her gold bindi. 

Being Heda here was not something she wanted but it seemed as though her leading her people was her calling still. But.....She wasn’t alone this time. 

She took the red sash and let her finger run over the material. 

So rough.

So worn.

She could feel the commanders in her head as she held the material. 

The pride. It was overwhelming.

So much so the she held the material to her cheek as her eyes filled with water.

The flame....the commanders....they wanted her to lead. They wanted to help her.

It was strange. Usually the commanders fought against her and disagreed with her but this time. It was like they were all on the same page.

They all wanted the same thing.

Peace.

She frowned and sat with her legs crossed and the sash gently lying in her lap. 

She closed her eyes and called on the commanders before her.

In Lexa’s mind.

Lexa felt the familiar feel on rough wood under her hands. She smiled as she opened her eyes. She was sitting on her throne her hands gripping it.

She looked around the room, it was full of commanders.

She stood. “You are not all fighting?”

“No.” She heard a familiar voice. 

Becca pramheda walked in front of the commanders. “No. We are tired of fighting.”

“No thirst for war.” She looked at Madax Kom Triku. He was known for his very rough approach to battles.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Why the change of heart?” She looked around the room.

Becca stepped forward and smiled. “I created the flame to help humanity.”

Lexa rose her eyebrow. “And do you think it did.”

“Absolutely. The world that I knew was wiped out and as humans thanks to the flame we progressed as a civilisation quicker that what we did before my ancestors.”

“Hmm I suppose you are right.”

“I am and now there is no need for war and the commanders have seen peace and they want it.”

Lexa frowned. Then blinked in realisation as she looked around the room. None of these people would have seen peace. Lexa came close but it was nothing compared to what they have most likely seen. 

Becca approached Lexa. “Once you and Clarke do what is needed we have a request.”

“Chit?”

“We want to be reborn. I think we all deserve to live a life of peace before we die. Don’t you?”

“Yes. Then I think the flame must be destroyed.”

“Why?”

Lexa walked back and sat on her throne. She looked out to the previous commanders all waiting for an answer. “You all know what power is. How it feels and how hard it is to let it go. You have all seen so much. Been though so much and I think you can all agree.....humans are greedy. There will always always be someone who craves it. The flame, Raven Reyes has explained to me in great detail what the flame is in technical terms and while ever it is around there will always be someone who will want it. Who will kill for it or start wars for it.”

Becca made her way up the steps and knelt. “That’s my life’s work Lexa. Humanity needs it, we can advance in. In. Technology for example.”

“It can also create very powerful weapons.” The brunette sighed and held Becca’s shoulder. “Humanity didn’t need saving, earth did. Didn’t it?”

“It was dying. Alie. She just destroyed it quicker. The flame though that was suppose to help us get back to where we were.”

“This planet did not have the honour of having the flame and it has done well. The problem is Becca. You are trying to speed up time. Time can not be manipulated, you will do many great things but you need to swear that you will not try to make another flame?”

She nodded and stood up. “You are right.”

The brunette nodded. “I’ll come to you all if we need you But mark my words, I will get peace restored and you will be reborn. She felt her eyes water. “I can not wait for you all to feel what it is to be.....happy.”

The commanders all knelt.

Lexa gripped her throne and closed her eyes.

.............

Clarke was marking points around the map showing the generals where people, has to be situated. 

“Any questions?” She asked still looking at the map.

When no one answered she looked up. 

Lexa was standing at the head of the table. In her old commander gear and everyone was gawking at her. 

Clarke Held her breath. This was it. There was no turning back now.

“Wanheda asked a question?” Lexa said firmly

The generals all quickly turned towards Clarke. “No Wanheda.”

“Ok.” She shook her head. “Have groups of 15 in the 10 different locations. Take radios and stay hidden.”

“Sha wnadeda.”

Lexa moved beside Clarke. 

“What now.” Asked Miller. 

“We are going to move temporarily to echo and Raven’s.”

Everyone nodded and made there way out.

Clarke studied the map but not really. “Clarke?” Lexa said gently.

“Mmm.”

“Clarke can you look at me?”

“I just need to-“

Lexa placed her hand over Clarke’s. “Beja.”

Clarke took a deep breath and stood up straight turning towards the brunette. She ran her fingers down the sash gently. “I hate this.”

Lexa held her arms around the blondes waist. “I have told the commanders once we have done what is needed that I am going to let them live a life of peace then destroy the flame.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up to Lexa’s. “What?”

“There will be no need for it and while ever it exists there will be someone who will want its power.”

“But our people need a leader.”

“You lead. Kane leads and neither of you had the flame.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Now let us go and stop this mad man.”

“Sha.”


	13. Chapter 13

Gaia stood with russell and his wife outside of the new research centre where Lexa was reborn. They were waiting for a driver so they could head over to Clarke and Lexa’s. 

Gaia was Looking at whom would be following them. Behind their car was 5 police cars. Each had 4 officers in it. 

This was war and the thought that she might have had something to do with that made her feel sick in the stomach.

All she ever wanted was to be dedicated to the flame and all of its glory. 

Her belief was that the flame would save mankind....and in a way it did. It preserved mankind or what was left of it.

There was a greater purpose for it, a better purpose. It would help. she knew it and she thought Russell did too. 

“Gaia?” Russell Stood beside her. “Is everything ok?”

She put on a fake smile. “Yes Mr President.”

“I know this must be hard. They are your people.”

“The flame is my only concern Mr President.”

Russell and his wife Simone smiled, it was a sickly smile, one that she had seen on men and women whom loved to fight, whom loved to torture. 

Internally she shuddered at the very implication that she could betray her people. 

She played the part though. Just as Clarke requested. 

Clarke.

She respects her. More then Clarke will ever know. She respects the way she wanted the flame out of Madi. She’s just a child and the flame holds to much for such a young age.

Lexa did it.

But Lexa....She was special, she was not like any other Heda before her. Even though she ascended at the same age as Madi, she did it with such grace.

She remembers. Oh how she remembers.

She was Lexa’s age and being trained to become a flamekeeper.

They were in ton dc when the red flame appeared.

Ruku kom trikru has fallen and the flamekeepers were called to Polis to witness the conclave and then the ascension.

When she arrived Titus gathered them around. There were 5 of them and they were all buzzing with excitement.

Gaia wasn’t and Titus the current flamekeeper and flamekeeper for the past four commanders pulled her aside.

**The conclave.**

_She stood out on the tower balcony with Titus beside her._

_They watched as the nightbloods walked down the centre of the markets._

_Titus looked at her then back down to the markets. “I know you are dedicated. Going against Indra kom trikru your mother’s wishes. So I ask, why are you not as....enthusiastic to be here as the others.”_

_She sighed. “It’s a waste of nightblood. The conclave. The gift these people hold, the skill, the talent, the Intelligence. It’s a waste to pit them against one another to the death.”_

_“And What would you have them do instead? There can only be one Commander?”_

_She turned to him. “I’d use them to reach our agenda.”_

_“Which is?”_

_“Peace.” She looked back down to the markets. “They could be used a generals, advisors, healers, there is so much you can do with them and yet we watch as they slaughter each other one by one and we call the last one standing the commander but you are not blind nor stupid Titus. You know that physical strength doesn’t make a good Commander.”_  
_“Mmm.” He sighed. “Yes you are correct. I can tell you now that the dark Commander was the least intelligent but physically he could not be beaten.”_

_“Exactly.”_

_He smirked as he watched the nightbloods. They were lead by a bushy brown headed girl and a bushy red headed girl. “You see the girl with the brown hair?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“She will be next Commander and she is going to take us to our agenda.”_

_Gaia huffed as this girl was the smallest out of the entire group. “You can not be serious.”_

_“I am dead serious. I understand what you are saying. Our faith tells us that the flame with save us all but it is the host as well. Our job Gaia kom trikru is to help the Commander be the very best the flame will allow them to be. What you want is change.”_

_“Is that a bad thing?”_

_“No. It is not, not unless it could mean that the Commander could fail. Then we have failed.”_

_“All commanders die Titus.”_

_“Yes. But not if we can help it. Not if we know that the host, the Commander can take us to our agenda. The Commander his to come first. Then the flame. We must always always do what is best for them.”_

_“What if it is not what they think is best.”_

_“The dark Commander was killed but the flamekeeper. He was a ruthless maniac. As flamekeepers we must see the potential in them.”_

_“And this girl.”_

_“Lexa.”_

_“Lexa....you believe she will win.”_

_He smirked. “Oh she will win. She will win and she will be the best Commander these lands will ever see. Go watch the conclave and you will understand why.”_

_Gaia had heard many stories about the conclave and how brutal it could be. Each clan want their own clan member to become commander._

_Gaia his in the shadows and watched the conclave as most the flamekeepers do._

_She followed Lexa._

_She was small but she was fast._

_And everytime she had to fight someone she did so with honour._

_And the other nightbloods, they respected her._

_The last 2 standing was Lexa and the red head, Luna._

_Luna looked at Lexa sadly. “I killed my brother.”_

_Lexa frowned. “I am sorry. I wanted to save you from doing that. I tried to find him first but-“_

_“He hid.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Kill me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Kill me. I do not want to fight so just kill me.”_

_Lexa placed her sword in its sheath. “I will not just kill you it has to be fair.”_

_Luna laughed. “Fair? None of this is fair Lexa.”_

_“We could change it. The conclave. We can change it. Why don’t we both walk out of here and say it was a draw.”_

_Luna shook her head. “That will not be acceptable and you know it.”_

_Luna walked towards the brunette and placed her hand on her shoulder. “You were born for this.”_

_“I know.” She sighed sadly. “Go.”_

_“What?”_

_“Run away. I’ll give you a head start. I will make sure Titus does not come for you. You were not built for this life. Maybe you can make a difference somewhere else.”_

_Luna shook her hand. “Bye Lexa.”_

_“Farewell.”_

_Gaia watched shocked as Lexa Let her leave._

_“You can come out Gaia.”_

_Gaia stood out from behind the shadows. “Titus will not like this.”_

_“Titus will be my subject. He will do as I ask. I have more important matters to deal with.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I’m going to start a coalition.”_

_Gaia’s eyes widened. “That has never been done before.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How can you be so sure.”_

_Lexa walked towards her. “I have a messenger.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yes. I have a few actually. If I am going to be Commander I want to know what is happening in my lands not what the flamekeeper wants us to know.”_

_“What did the messenger say.”_

_“There has been an attack by the mountain men. They killed children. 24 of the, to be exact, all under the age of 10. Curious little one that went exploring and went to far.”_

_Gaia gasped. “What clan.”_

_“Don’t you see. It won’t matter what clan they are from. They are children. I’m going to use this cowardly attack to band us together out goal going forward will be to unite to take down the mountain once and for all.”_

_Gaia nodded. “You are wise.”_

_“Yes. I am going to change the conclave one day.”_

_“You are?”_

_“Yes. This is where I need your help. I know you Gaia. We grew up in the same village, I know you don’t agree with the conclave.”_

_“No I don’t.”_

_“You will join the flamekeepers that seek out nightbloods and you will keep as many hidden as possible. Change will not happen over night. Do you understand?”_

_“Sha.”_

_“Sha?”_

_“Sha Heda?”_

_“Good. Now go do as I have asked and when someone asks what happened to Luna you tell them she ran. Not that I let her go.”_

_“Sha Heda.”_

_“Good. Now go.”_

_Gaia left in hurry and she ran into Titus. “Well?” He Asked._

_“Yes. She will change the world.”_

**Present.**

Gaia sighed as Russell ushered her in the car. “Let us be on the way then, I expect this won’t be easy.”

When they got into town. Russell Frowned. “What is this!”

Gaia looked at her window. Every street they went down grounders were on the roofs, in the yards, on the porches all with weapons. 

They all seemed at ease. 

Gaia wanted to smirk. Cause she knew what that meant. 

Clarke and Lexa have an army now.

“I’m not sure Mr President.” She lied.

“Sir?” The driver asked.

“Keep going.”

He and Simone got out of the car. He nodded to the law enforcers whom moved past them to Clarke and Lexa’s house.

They ran to the door and kicked it opened. 

Russell looked around at the grounders. Even though he had his men raid there leaders house. They just stood there watching. “What are they doing?”

“I’m not sure.” She shrugged.

It was 30 mins later and the lead law enforcer came out. “Sir the house is empty.”

“What!” He hissed.

Suddenly the warriors started stomping there feet and banging there weapons. 

The law enforcers held up there spears. 

Gaia looked over her shoulder. 4 houses down on the opposite side of the street. Standing at the front of the balcony stood Lexa. With her war paint on and her commanders gear. Beside her stood Clarke. 

“Sir.” She got Russell’s attention and pointed over his shoulder.

He looked towards the house and his eyes widened. 

Lexa titled her head and looked at him. 

“They were warned?”

Gaia rolled her eyes. “Who?”

He shook his head. “It matters not.” He looked at the officers. “Go.”

The officers started making their way but the grounders formed a wall. When the officers got closer the grounders started hitting their chests and making noises similar to that of a gorilla. 

“Enough of this.” Russell moved to the front. “I’m the president, move.”

Miller walked towards him. “You ain’t my President.”

Grounders parted and Lexa and Clarke walked through with their chins held high.

Lexa greeted him. “Russell Prime.”

“Lexa is it?”

Clarke huffed. “It’s Commander to you.”

Russell smiled. “It seems you have forgotten your place Clarke. Shall I remind you?” He looked over his shoulder. “Law enforcers attack!”

Echo stood forward beside Clarke. “Officers! Stand down!”

The enforcers paused. Simone looked disgusted. “You have no authority.”

Clarke smirked. “You didn’t think it would be easy did you?”

Russell looked like his head was about to blow off. “This is my planet and you are guests here.”

Lexa nodded. “This is true.” She said placing her hands behind her back. “We are fairly new here. This was your home first. We were refugees. I think we have integrated into society quite well. Almost all of our people have and do contribute to your...planet. What has changed?” She tilted her head waiting for a response.

“That baby is not yours!”

Clarke tried to move forward but Lexa held her hand and Echo her shoulder. “Jimmy.” Echo said looking at the lead enforcer. Echo took papers out of Clarke’s back pocket. “Here.” 

He took the papers from her. 

Clarke took a breath. “Would you like to tell your people what it is you have in your hand.”

He nodded. “They are official adoption papers.”

Lexa stepped forward. “You went to all this trouble? Did you not call the orphanage and find out this information yourself?”

“Those papers-“

“Are the legal documents.” She finished for him. “Unless....there was something else you where searching for?”

“The papers can be changed.”

Lexa grinned and stepped closer to him. So only he and his wife could hear. “A lot of things can change Russell Prime and in such a short amount of time as well. For example....your people think you are a god.....and only the Primes knew the truth and now......” She grinned. “Now, you are not the only ones.” Russell eyes widened. “And another example is that in the past 24 hours you have threatened my family, I do not take that lightly and as such, the flame remains in me.” She smirked and got closer to him so they were nose to nose. “You have started a battle Russell Prime. To which we could respond by waging a war.” She stood back. “But we will not start a war from this end. No. First we will expose you and let your people decide what to do.”

“My people will stand by me.”

Clarke laughed. “That’s funny. Let test that theory shall we.”

Clarke nodded at Echo. “Law enforcers. I am your commander officer. You voted for me to lead you and to help us keep sanctum a safe loving environment. It is my duty to tell you that the Primes are no gods. They are body snatchers. They have a chip. That stores their memories they then wipe the mind of their host and insert that chip. I’m sorry friends but you have all been told lies.”

Jimmy gasped and stumbled back. “No...no my son.”

Echo held out her hand. “Please Jim. You know me. I would never lie to you. You are my friend. Stay with us.”

He turned to Russell and charged at him. 

But one of the law enforcer speared him in the chest.

“No!’ Echo Yelled. 

Lexa put her arm in front of Echo stopping her.

Russell turned to Lexa. “There seems to be a misunderstanding. I’m sorry for the intrusion. Of course those papers say the baby boy is yours.” He looked back. “Let’s go.” 

They started walking but Clarke blocked his path. They were nose to nose. She was looking at him with such hatred that the law enforcers started to hold up there spears towards her. “Clarke?” Lexa said calmly. “Let him pass hodnes.”

“We should kill him right here right now.”

Lexa moved beside her and pulled her back gently. She whispered in their ear. “We need the people on our side hodnes. There are more of us then them.”

Clarke took a deep breath and looked between Russell and his wife. “Threatening my family was a mistake you will regret.”

He smirked. “We will see.”

...........

When they walked back into the house Abby stood “What now? What was the point of that?”

Clarke sighed and lied back in the lounge chair. She pinched her noise and spoke flatly. “Mom. I am so enraged right now. So stop.”

Abby Frowned. “What-“

“Abigail.” Lexa warned. 

Abby nodded. “Is there anything I can do honey?”

Clarke was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. She shook her head. 

Lexa moved to the chair and moved Clarke so her head was resting in her lap. She starting running her hands through her hair knowing it would some what help.

Lexa looked at everyone in the room. “Killing him would not have stopped what is about to happen. It would have made things worst for us. At the moment the Primes have people thinking they are gods. Killing their god would only do us harm. I have no doubt that our people would win any war coming our way but you have to remember that these people have been told a lie for 200 or so years. This is going to take time.”

Raven sighed. “This is only the beginning isn’t it?”

“Sha. This isn’t just about blood and gore, war and battles. We have to outsmart him politically. Once his people know the truth the Primes reign will end. We can avoid a war.”

Raven sighed. “Do you think he wants to avoid a war.”

“I think he is desperate and his will do what ever it takes to get the flame.”

“What will his next move be?”

Clarke sighed. “To turn people against us.”

“How do we stop that Clarke!”

Clarke stood calmly. “We have already started.” She looked at Echo Who was still devastated over jimmys death.”

Lexa stood. “Once we get the law enforcers on side, we have more leverage.”

Echo shook her head. “They stood and watched-“

Raven hugged her from behind. “Babe. They are scared.”

“He was a good man. He only ever wanted what was best for everyone. His wife...she’s..She is a friend. He has another child.”

Lexa made her way to Echo and held her shoulder. “His death will not be in vein. I swear it.”

Echo placed her hand over her shoulder. “I’m going to go see her.”

“Babe is it safe.”

Echo turned to Raven. “She’s my friend Raven.”

Raven cupped the woman’s cheeks. “I’ll come then. I won’t let you go alone.”

Echo kissed Raven softly.

Lexa nodded. “Make sure you get to her before Russell does. Be discreet.”

They both nodded and made their way out.

Lexa made her way back to Clarke. “Clarke?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you need anything.”

“Our children back would be nice.”

Lexa lifted the blondes head and lied it in her lap. 

Clarke turned so her face was hidden in the brunettes stomach. “We will fix this.”

“Yeah I know.” She sniffed. “Just miss them.”

Lexa ran her hands through the blonde hair. “Me too.”


	14. Chapter 14

Gaia has been called into russels office. 

She was still playing her part as Clarke requested. 

For the couple of weeks she hasn’t been able to communicate with any of her people. 

Being on the wrong side has been helpful. Shes been able to discretely gather information and luckily the primes haven’t ordered an attack yet.

The only thing she has been concerned about is Kane. She hasn’t seen him since they got back almost two weeks ago. 

When they arrived back from their people’s home a home they all lovingly called Polaris. The Primes were livid. She wanted to find Kane to tell him everything but she couldn’t find him anywhere and there’s only so many times she can ask without causing suspicion.

So here she is about to knock on his door. She has given russel no reason to question her loyalty. So it’s quite concerning that she’s here right now. 

She knocked lightly. “Come in.”

She walked in the room and stood to attention. Russell was sitting at his desk. He looks more relaxed then has has which also concerned Gaia. “Mr President.”

“Gaia. Come in.” He pointed to the chair in front of him. “Sit.” She nodded and sat down in front of him. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“No sir, not really.”

He sighed. “We haven’t really had a moment to talk since we returned from where we were ambushed.”

“No sir. I have noticed you have been busy.”

“Yes.” He Frowned. “We are on the cusp of a war Gaia, a war I want to avoid and I believe you are the one to help me do so.”

“I don’t see how mr President.”

“You know them.”

“Yes But Clarke and Lexa are very unpredictable sir.”

“I think....they are very strategical. I also believe that they are a force to be   
with. I have always known that about Clarke. Since the very first time we meant. Do you remember.”

“Barely.”

“It was when you all first landed and she had to pick people whom were...well disposable to make their way back to the ship and she volunteered herself.”

“Yes, now I remember. You stopped her.”

“That I did. I knew from the moment I meant Clarke Griffin that life on sanctum would change. It would be different and that she would be the one to lead her people. Not her daughter or any...Commander. Her.”

“You don’t think Lexa will lead their people.”

“Yes I do. Lexa is a formidible leader. Together they are almost unstopped.”

“Almost?”

He grinned. “Everyone has a weakness Gaia. Theirs are their children, their family.”

“What do you intend to do?”

He held up his finger, indicating she had to stop and listen. “Do you know whom else I thought was a leader when I first meant them?”

“No sir.”

“The Blake’s.”

“Octavia and Bellamy.”

“Yes. Did you notice them there that day?”

“No sir I didn’t.”

He grinned again. “That’s because they weren’t. You see. She had all her leaders there that day. Echo. Raven. I didn’t see Abby but doctors are usually kept out of harms way for obvious reasons so I have no doubt she was inside somewhere. I even seen Diyoza. Miller. Jackson was most likely inside too. Murphy and Emori were probably with the children.” He shrugged. “Smart. But the Blake’s.....Clarke’s right hand man and the queen of blood. No where. Why do you think that is Gaia.”

“I’m not sure sure.”

He smirked. “I believe they are keeping the baby and Madi safe.” Gaia’s heart started racing. “I believe that they are with...Indra, your mother? and I have sent out a team to retrieve them.”

She swallowed and forced a smile. “Very smart sir. Can I ask something though?” 

“Go ahead.”

“Why not use Kane?”

“Kane is being dealt with. He’s...plan B.”

“Very well.”

He nodded. “That is all. Thank you Gaia.”

Gaia stood and nodded. “Thank you sir. If you need anything please let me know.”

“I will.”

Gaia left his office she was walking quickly to try and do something but paused in her steps. The president called her into his office saying he needed her help but gave her no instructions only information. Her eyes widened.

Her loyalties are being tested. This was a test. If she somehow gets a sure message to her people. To her mother. He will know it was her. 

She walked to an empty room and bent over trying to catch her breath as tears sprung to her eyes. “I can’t warn them.” She said to herself. 

She could only hope that they all made it out.

Alive.

.....................

Octavia was perched up on a high tree, a mile out from hers and Indra home. 

She was sitting eating an apple thinking about how far her and her brother have come in the last month or so.

She smiled thinking of the time he turned up on her doorstep. He looked tired and worn. Like he hadn’t slept for days. 

He didn’t say hello. He looked at her with tears brimming his eyes.

“So.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you remember when we lived on the ark and every night I used to read to you?”

She lent against the door frame. “Yeah. Your boring history books.”

“Right.” He smiled slightly. “I was scared. I know it didn’t seem like it but I was. I was so afraid of losing you. That they would come find you and lock you up then float you. I got up every morning....I had a purpose and that was to protect you and to make sure your life was better then mine and moms. To make sure you had a life. And then...”

“We went to the ground.”

“Yeah.” A tear rolled down his face. “Then we went to ground. I didn’t take charge cause I wanted to. I did it for you. No one would hurt you but then you....” He smiled. “You took care of yourself.” He wiped his face. “You are so much like her...”

“Like who?”

“Mom.” He said softly. “She was unbelievable. What she did for us. She was...so strong. You. You are so strong and I’m...I’m not.” He said quietly and looked at the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. His eyes filled with sorrow and longing. “I have made so many mistakes. Some I will never truely be able to make up for but the one thing that keeps me up at night. The one thing that makes me feel sick....Is that I hurt you. I am one of the reasons why Lincoln was killed. You loved him, he was your heart and you trusted me. You trusted me your heart and I let you down Octavia and I am so sorry.”

She stood up straight with tears in her eyes. “Bell-“

“I judged you. What you did in that bunker...I will never understand...because I wasn’t there. I have had to make calls to as a leader. Ones that Im not proud of. Ones that take a bit of your soul and I was so angry.”

“Why?”

“Because...I promised mom I would protect you and I failed. You had to make these calls because I failed you Octavia and that....that is the biggest part of my soul that was taken. Failing you.”

She wiped her eyes. “Why now?”

“Lexa.”

“Lexa?”

“Yes. She made me realise something. I haven’t been ok since we landed.” He laughed. “That’s crazy right. Here we are new plantet. Peaceful and all and I haven’t been happy.”

“Why?”

“I know you don’t believe me but everything I have done has been for you. Everything and we came here and we finally got everything I had been fighting so hard for and it felt like nothing....cause my sister wasn’t beside me. I lost Echo. I lost Clarke. I have lost my friends but nothing, None of that hurts more then losing you and I need to be me again Octavia. I need to be me. Lexa made a lot of sense. I’m lost and if I am ever to move forward or find any sort of happiness again....I need to fix what really matters to me and that’s you O. You’re my sister, I want you in my life. I want to repair us. I miss you. I know how hard it is to forgive-“

“I forgive you Bell now shut up and get inside.” She rolled her eyes. “I miss you too big brother.”

“Will Indra Kill m?.”

Indra walked up behind Octavia and shrugged. “I will think about it.” Then walked off.

Octavia chuckled and stepped aside. “Come on.”

She chuckled. Thinking about the first week. Bellamy was so afraid Indra would kill him in his sleep.

Indra is funnier then people realise.

Bellamy had been sleeping in the spare room all week walking around eggshells when Indra was near. 

Indra was getting annoyed in having to cook extra food but didn’t say anything thinking Bellamy would offer.

Octavia knew Bellamy would never offer afraid he would be stepping on Indra’s toes.

So she watched on amused at the whole situation.

It was late at night and Bellamy was in bed and Octavia had been sitting in the lounge area reading peacefully. When she noticed Indra walking up to Bellamy’s door. With war paint on and a sword in her hand. 

Octavia looked over the back of the chair, confused at first. She was going to intervene but......she really wanted to see what would happen. 

Indra kicked the door opened and Bellamy let out the girliest scream Octavia ever heard. “Tomorrow it your turn to cook!” And then she just left and went back to bed.

Octavia fell back on the chair clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically.

She heard Bellamy call out. “Shut up O.” But she heard the humour behind his voice.

She laughed out loud and took a bite out of her apple. 

Now it had been a couple of weeks or so since Indra bought home Jake and Raven dropped of Madi and Octavia finds her self.....relived that she isn’t the one making the big calls.

Plus she really likes Madi.

And Jake is cute as a button.

She worried about her loved ones but one thing that she has learnt the hard way is that Clarke knows what she’s doing. She wasn’t sure about Lexa as she didn’t know her as well but Clarke....she just got the whole leader thing. She makes it look easy.

She spent the mornings helping Indra look after Jake.

Bellamy helped to He was actually really good with Jake. He said sorry the first time he her him. When Octavia asked him why, he shrugged. “I startled him when I yelled at Lexa.”

She spent her days training with Madi and trying to keep her spirits high. Every now and then she would catch the girl looking a bit lost.

So Octavia kept her busy with things around the house, training and talking. She even set up a game of soccer with herself Indra, Bellamy and Madi.

It was the first time in days the girl smiled.

Nighttime was spent with Bellamy and Indra coming up with a plan b. 

Their only job was to keep Madi and Jake safe and they intended on not failing.

Which is why right now it was her turn to keep a look out. She had good vantage point and could see people coming from a mile away. 

There was a dirt road that lead to her house but she had Bellamy help saw the tree next to the tree she was in enough to keep it standing up right and when the time was right when they needed time to escape she would saw it down and it would block the road.

She heard a roar of an engine and seen that five cars were heading her way. “Shit!” She quickly climbed down the tree.

She got the chainsaw and held it up to start it. Then cut the tree and watch as it asended exactly how her and Bellamy needed it too.

She then jumped on her motorcycle and took off home.

When she arrived she jumped off her bike and ran inside. “Plan B!”

Indra ran into Jake’s room with Madi and both quickly came out with bags they already had packed. 

She walked up to Madi. “Ok kid. Are you ok to drive the bike like I have been teaching you.”

“Yeah.” She grinned. “I’m a natural. Mom is gonna hate it.”

“Bell!”

He came running out of his room with his back pack. “I’m ready.”

“Alright. Let’s get the hell out of here.” Indra looked worried. “Indra?”

“Gaia could have warned us and she didn’t.”

Bellamy walked to her and held her shoulder. “If she didn’t. There must be a damn good reason why. Now come on. I’ll strap Jake when you get on the bike.”

She nodded and they all ran out the back. Octavia started her bike and took off to make sure where they were heading was clear.

Bellamy helped strap Jake to Indras back securely. 

Madi got on hers....but the engine wouldn’t click over. “Madi?” Bellamy tan over to her. 

“It’s not starting.” She started to panic as they could hear car make there was up the dirt road.

“Indra! Go!”

“Madi?”

“I’ll make sure she gets there! Just go.”

She took off and Bellamy tried Madi’s bike again. “Shit.” 

He started his bike and told Madi to get on. “Bellamy. These bikes were only made for one person.”

“I know.” He looked at her sadly. “It’s ok. I’ll catch up.”

“No.” She shook her head. “No. You go they won’t hurt me.”

Bellamy knelt in front of her. “They are here for one reason only Madi. That’s to hurt you and Jake and I can’t let that happen. You need to go be with your brother. You need to live.”

Madi ran at him and hugged him tight. “So do you.”

He smiled and hugged her back. “Hey. I’m a lot tougher then you think kid.” He pulled her back. “Now you need to go. I need to not let anyone down again. I need to do this.”

“But-“

“Madi.” He held her by the shoulders. “Go.”

Tears rolled down her face. She ran to her bike and wiped them away to put on her helmet.

When she sat on the bike she looked back at Bellamy who nodded at her. 

She took off. 

When she looked over her shoulder Bellamy was Walking back into the house.

.................

When Madi arrived at the meeting point that was discussed. 

Octavia took one look at her and she burst into tears.

“He stayed behind didn’t he.” She asked softly.

“Yes.”

She smiled with tears in her eyes and stood proudly. “He will be ok.”

Madi ran at her and hugged her tight. “It’s not fair. I get my brother but you don’t.”

Octavia shocked at first that the girl was hugged her hugged her back. “Listen kid.” She said softly. “Me and Bell....I don’t want that for you and Jake.” She pulled her back. “What he did was brave. Don’t be sad for him. Be proud of him. I am.”

Indra smiled. “As am I.”

She smiled down to Madi and wiped her tears. “Your mom and Lexa will fix this and if they have the chance....they will save my brother.”

“And if they don’t.”

“Then. He would have died a hero.”

....................

Bellamy sat down calmly on the sofa. He looked at the radio that Raven said to only use in case of extreme emergencies as the Channels would be listened in on.

“Clarke? Lexa? Come in. This is Bellamy.”

He waited a second then he heard a crackle. “Bellamy?” He smiled hearing Echo’s voice. The woman he once loved. 

“Echo.”

“This is only for emergencies. What’s wrong.” She sounded out of breath.

“They found us.”

“What! Hold on I’m with everyone. Guys. It’s Bellamy.”

“Tell is everything.” She heard Lexa.

“Indra, Octavia and the kids got away. They will be fine.”

“Why aren’t you with them?” He heard Raven asked.

“Madi’s bike wouldn’t start.”

“Ok.” She heard Clarke say calmly. “Ok. Get the fuck up and run then.”

“It’s too late Princess.”

“What the hell do-“

“They are about 60 seconds away. I don’t have long. I just wanted to let you know the kids are going to be ok. Echo....I’m sorry.”

“Bell-“

“Just let me....I loved you Echo, them years were some of the best of my life. I am so grateful to have had that with you. I think I always will in some way love you and I treated you horribly because of things I was going through and for that. I apologise. I am glad you have Raven. She’s special you know. She’s so loyal and strong. Out of all the people we know. Raven...she....she stands out. I’m so sorry I treated you badly but I’m so happy that you have her and Clarke. I do love you. Not like you love Lexa though and not like Echo loves Raven. I love you cause you are my partner in all this shit and I felt lost and I thought you could bring me back. I’m sorry I hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt any of you.” He smiled. “Thank you Lexa. You were right. I got my sister back.” He wiped away his tears. 

“Bellamy.” He heard Lexa say sternly. “I am glad you got your sister back but your fight is not over. Do you hear me. When they come into that room you fight. I want anyone whom is listening to hear this now. Bellamy Blake is my people. If he dies.....I will not take it lightly. I hope you understand that Russell Prime. You will pay dearly.”

The door smashed opened and he stood up as people ran i to the room. He smirked. “Well.” He got into fighting stance. “the Commander gave me an order.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. This is such a long chapter. I just realised. Oops. My bad. Maybe I should have split it.

Music filled the entire neighbourhood which the people now called Polaris. 

Songs from the old world.

Anthems.

Lexa was reminded of her brief childhood before the flamekeeper came and took her from her village. 

Every night the village would sit together and have dinner and sing songs.

Songs for the fallen, songs for new beginning and songs about hope. 

Lexa always sat with Anya and even Anya would sing. 

She would look at her and shrugged. “Enjoy it while you can Second.”

It was the only good memories she had of her childhood. The only thing that made her smile thinking back.

She thought that the singing would lift her mood but it hasn’t.

It was late, past midnight and Lexa was staring down at the maps in front of her. 

Lexa found herself sad and miserable.

It had been over a week.

In the week Lexa had organised graffiti to be spread all over town. Non believers were starting to rise.

Echo had successfully got the law enforcement on side. Them and their families have moved to live amongst them.

She’s not nieve though. She knows there are spies. 

Gaia is their spy after all.

There was still no word on Kane.

Abby had been beside herself with worry. So Lexa kept her busy by ordering all the people to have a checkup. Healthy warriors make a strong army after all.

She found herself constantly sad by the thought of Madi and Jake. 

And Clarke..

Well Clarke and Abby are very alike as Clarke had kept her self busy as well just so she didn’t have to think about Jake or Madi. Lexa knows this but they have barely seen each other. In fact. Lexa has spent more time with Diyoza. 

Clarke never came back to bed. 

She never stayed for breakfast lunch or dinner.

The only times she seen the blonde was at the table where decisions were made.

So yes. Lexa is sad. Angry.

And lonely...

“That map isn’t going to change you know.” Diyoza broke her thoughts.

Lexa looked over to the kitchen and the older woman was standing against the wall with a smirk on her face. “I know.” She sighed.

Diyoza moved forward and sat down at the table. “Where’s Blondie?”

Lexa shrugged. “Her name is Clarke and Busy I assume.”

Diyoza tilted her head looking at her. “You’re pissed off.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes Charmaine. Of course. We are on the brink of war.”

“No no no.” She grinned. “You are pissed at Clarke.”

Lexa sighed an sat down beside her. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“I have barley seen her.”

“I know.”

“She avoids me.”

“I know.”

“And she acts like she is the only one who miss the children. I miss them too.”

“You know Commander. When you have been around a lot and been in a lot of relationships you tend to realise the things you did wrong and the things you did right. You know what I never did with any of my partners?”

“No.”

“I never communicated.” She lent forward. “She’s your partner and not just romantically, politically too. If you are upset, you should tell her.” She sat back. “Or you could just you know ignore all your problems.”

..................

Lexa left the house and made her way down the road. People were out on the streets taking guard, cooking, singing. It was nice.

They had set up a medical unit near where the children were being kept. She knew Clarke would be there. 

When she walked in Clarke was sitting on a bed and looking through papers. 

Abby was attending to a patient as was jackson. The room had about 20 people in there. Some injured, some sick. 

“Clarke?”

“The blonde looked up startled then quickly got off the bed to make it look like she was doing something. “Lexa? Um.” She shook her head. “Is everything ok.”

“We need to talk.”

“I’m busy-“

“I see.” She placed her arms behind her back. “Abigail?”

“Yes.” She turned form her patient. “Oh hello Lexa.”

“Can You spare Clarke a moment?”

“Of course me and Jackson have it covered.”

She looked back at the blonde who’s cheeks were red. “I can talk for myself.”

“Talk. That’s an excellent idea. I’m going to be at home in our bedroom, waiting to talk to you. If you are not there in the next ten minutes. Then don’t bother coming back.” She turned towards the door and slammed it. Once outside she took a deep breath and made her way back towards home. 

When she walked inside Echo was waiting. “Hey.” She Frowned. “Everything ok? I mean apart from the obvious.”

“I have barely seen Clarke.”

She walked closer to the brunette. “I’ve noticed.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

Echo smirked. “Raven did all the talking for me.” Lexa smiled. “She will come around.”

Lexa nodded. “Does she not see that I am hurt too.”

Echo walked towards Lexa and took her in her arms. “Hey. They are ok. They will be ok. You need to talk to her.”

“I’m aware. I told her if she doesn’t come around in the next 10 mins not to come around at all.”

Echo pulled back and snickered. “I’m sure that is going to go down well Heda.” She shook her head. “Go on up to bed. I’ve organised the guards and of course if anything happens I’ll let you know.”

“What about you? Are you going to try and sleep.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Just waiting on Raven then I’m heading up.”

“Good and Thank you.”

................

Lexa was taking off her sash and under amour when the door opened and Clarke had walked in. “Did I make it with in your time frame. Heda.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “This is how you want to start?”

“What the hell else am I suppose to say? You just gave me an ultimatum in front of our people!”

“Your mother and Jackson.”

“There were patients!”

“They were sleeping.”

“I’m your partner you don’t get-“

She laughed and then sighed pinching her nose. “Are we?” She turned to Clarke. “Really? Are we?”

“What-“

“Partners. Are we partners?”

“Of course-“

“I haven’t seen you in a week. You don’t come to our bed. You avoid me at all costs except when we are talking about plans and battles. So perhaps we are partners but not romantic partners.”

Clarke lost colour to her face and stumbled back a bit. “No....Lexa I love you.” She walked towards her. “I’m in love with you-“

“You promised me. You promised I wouldn’t be in this alone.”

“You’re not...I just...I can’t..i have to keep moving I have to not think about them I miss them-“

“I MISS THEM TOO!”

Clarke’s eyes watered. “Lexa-“

“I miss Madi! I know I don’t know her as well as you but I LOVE her. I miss her stories and I miss her talking about the things that she’s passionate about! I miss her hugs and her kindness! I miss Jake! I hate that he’s probably doing new things that we are missing out of all because of some lunatic mad man whom steals people’s bodies. LITERALLY! But I’m here. I wait for you every night, I cry myself to sleep alone! You are not the only one that is hurting!”

By now Clarke has tears running down her face. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She reached out but Lexa backed up. 

“We are new to this....relationship. Perhaps it is best if we put it aside for now and just concentrate on what needs to be done.”

Clarke shook her head and walked up to Lexa and held her by the shoulders. “Lexa I love you.”

“We need to be just political partners.”

“You are my soulmate.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Yes and you are mine but you hurt me and I can’t afford to be hurt and try and save us all at the same time.” 

She moved past the blonde to the door. The blonde tried to pull her back. “Lexa Wait!” The brunette snatched her arm back and stormed in to Echo and Raven’s room holding the door shut. “Lexa please I’m sorry.”

Echo and Raven whom was on the bed got up. “Lexa?” Echo asked worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Myself and Clarke have decided it the best course of action to put our relationship aside for now.”

“What! In other words you broke up!” Raven said moving up to the door. “What the Fuck. No you go back out there-“

“No.”

“Lexa.” Raven said lowly. “This is the stupidest shit I have ever heard of let Clarke in now!”

“No.” 

The banging on the door stopped. “Lexa? I’m sorry. I will be better I promise.”

“No Clarke. My mind is made up. This is what is best.”

“I won’t hurt you again.” She said sadly. “Please?”

Lexa lent her head on the door. The tears rolling down her cheeks. “No.” She said again. 

Clarke sobbed. “Ok.”

Echo held Lexa around the waist and pulled her back. Leading her to the bed she lied down next to her hugging her while she cried.

Raven made her way out of the room.

.....................

Lexa got up early the next morning to get a start on things. She made her way to the kitchen where Raven was standing.

“Hey.”

Lexa nodded. “Raven.”

“Lexa. So....”

“ I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well tough Lexa. I just spent all night comforting Clarke.”

“I’m glad.”

Raven sighed. “She loves you lexa.”

“I know. I love her too.” She turned to her friend. “I have to make things right for everyone.”

Raven hugged her. “Alright.”

“Good, Tell Clarke I’m going to talk to the law enforcers.”

“Why don’t you tell her yourself.”

“Because I’m leaving now Raven. I’ll be back by lunch.”

..............

Lexa meant with the head officer whom took Jimmy’s places. His name was Trent. He was about Lexa’s age. Dark hair, fair complexion and dark kind eyes. 

“Commander.”

“Trent.”

“What can I do for you?”

Lexa held her arms behind her back. “I came to see how everyone is after the move.”

“Ah.” he said running his hand though his hair. “Difficult to be honest with you.”

“I appreciate honesty Trent. What has been difficult about it?”

“Well people have been absolutely lovely and welcoming. It just...it’s hard to accept that the people we trusted can no longer be trusted.”

“Hmm. Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m not sure.”

Lexa nodded. “I’m going to discuss this with Clarke. We will come up with something.”

“Thank you.” He smiled politely.

“Daddy!” A little boy ran at him and held his leg.

“Hey Archie. I want you to meet the Commander.”

The little boy poked his head around. “Hello.”

She squatted down. “Hey little one.”

He smiled and walked towards her and ran his fingers though over her sash. He giggle. “I like this.”

She chuckled. “Do you?”

“Yeah!” He smiled. “It’s pretty and it’s red my favourite colour!”

She ruffled his hair and stood up. “I am glad I have your approval little one.”

He held up his arms. “Up.”

Trent held his shoulder. “I’m sure the Commander is busy-“

“I don’t mind.” She smiled and pick him up and held him on her hip then wrapped her sash around him making him laugh. “Now you are a mini Commander.”

The little boy squealed in delight. She smiled at him and was reminded of her children. Madi and Jake. She looked sadly at him, wishing that is was her own son she was holding. 

He cupped her cheek. “Don’t be sad.”

She smiled. “I will try my hardest not to be sad.”

Trent held out his arms and took the boy and looked at Lexa seriously. “I can’t imagine what you must be going through Commander. Just know if there is anything we can do to help get your children back home where they belong. We will do it.”

She held out her arm. He went to shake her hand but she gripped it in a warriors handshake. “I appreciate that Trent.”

He looked down then back up and puffed out his chest. “You are very welcome Commander.”

.................

When Lexa arrived back at the house. Her generals were standing around the table. They all stopped and looked once she entered the room. 

Clarke paused what she was doing and looked at the brunette. She looked down to the map. “As I was saying. I want someone to try and contact Gaia. We need to know what’s happening and if Gaia hasn’t contacted us, it’s cause she can’t.”

Lexa stood up at the table. “The law enforcers would help and it would be more believable for them to say they turned away.”

Clarke nodded. “Yes. Do you have anyone in mind.”

“No but Trent will.”

“Good.” She looked at Echo. “Can you go speak to him please.”

“Of course.”

“Alright everyone back to work.”

Once everyone left Clarke started collecting up her maps. “You weren’t here when I got up.” She said without looking up.

“Well usually it is the other way around.”

Clarke froze and looked up at her with sad eyes. “Yeah I usually leave early to help mom.”

“Your Mother doesn’t need help-“ Lexa sighed. “You know what...It doesn’t matter. I need to go speak to Diyoza.”

“I will come.”

“No-“

“Yes. We are political partners afterall.”

Lexa sighed and walked up towards where she knew Diyoza was. She was sitting out front of the house. “Diyoza.”

She turned and smirked. “Hey Commander. What’s up.”

“I need you to find Raven. When you do come find me, I have something of great concern to talk about.”

“No worries.” She walked off. “Reyes where the hell are ya!”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I could have done that Charmaine.”

“Yeah but you would have done it with much more class.” She smirked and walked away.

“Would you mind letting me in on this concern.” Clarke asked.

“Why Yes Clarke. In fact I have been trying to for a couple of days now but you have been “busy.” Lexa huffed and walked inside to the table. 

“What happened this morning? You’re snappy.”

“So are you. What’s your excuse.”

“Well...my soulmate kinda broke up with me last night so I’m not myself this morning.”

Lexa turned to Clarke sharply. “What do you want me to say Clarke?”

“What happened?”

“I held a little boy this morning and was reminded of Jake and Madi. It made me sad. Are you happy now?”

“No.” Clarke said softly. “No I’m not happy.”

“Well That makes the two of us then.” She turned away.

Clarke gently held her elbow and turned Lexa back towards her. Stepping closer to her so their bodies were flush. She held her hand over Lexa’s heart. “Let’s just take a deep breath ok. Let’s just take a moment.” Lexa nodded. She slowly started to calm down. “What was his name?”

“The boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Archie.” She smiled. “He’s cute.”

“Not as cute as our little Jake though?”

“No.” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke smiled back and slid her hand from the brunettes chest to the back of her neck. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa sighed. “I know.”

“Let’s talk about this Lexa. I don’t want this. You don’t want this.”

“Clarke-“ 

“Please tonight. Let’s have some dinner together and just talk.”

“Now you want to have dinner? Now you want to talk?”

“I’m not perfect Lexa. Please?”

Lexa nodded. “Ok. But we can’t get distracted again.”

“Deal.” She smirked. 

The door opened and Raven came walking in. “Have you two made up yet.”

“Reyes-“

“Ughhhh.” She threw her head back. “Your so much work Griffin.” Diyoza walked up beside her and she lent on their shoulder. “I can’t be her right hand man. Swap with me.”

Diyoza scoffed. “I’m good. I like the Commander better.”

Raven laughed. “Omg Griff. You are so lovable.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Like I care.”

She walked to the table and Lexa out of habit and mainly cause she wanted to sat stood next to the blonde.

“We have a problem.”

“The primes Have Fire.”

Clarke frowned. “What?”

“Sha. They has gasoline.”

“How do you know what gasoline is?”

“The flame.” She shrugged. “If they are to use any weapon this would be it. The flame can’t be burnt as you are all well aware. Diyoza I need you to get a team together. We have found the location where it’s held we need it.”

“To use it.”

“No. We just can’t have it in their hands.”

Diyoza nodded. “Will Do now.” She left in a hurry.

“What am I here for Lexa.” Raven asked.

“We need protection in case we fail.”

Raven rubbed her face. “Ok. Ok. So many things going through my head right now. I need to write it all down on paper.” She looked to Clarke. “I’ll need your help Griff.”

“Of course.” She looked at Lexa. “I’ll be back tonight.”

“Ok.”   
..................

When Clarke got home she looked around for Lexa. She found her going over the maps again. “Hey.”

Lexa looked up. “Hi.”

Clarke stood next to her. “Can we talk.”

“Clarke.” She sighed. “We have talked about this.”

“No you talked and I listened.” She walked to the brunettes and held her hips. “You took it personally.”

“Of-“

“No. Just wait. I understand how and why you did. Lexa. I have been alone for a long time. This.” She shook her head. “Isolating myself and keeping myself busy is how I have been for...well since you died back on earth. It’s not an excuse Ok. It’s not. I’m an idiot. Of course you are hurting too.” She stepped closer to the brunette. “I am so sorry. I would never hurt you intentionally. Never. I didn’t know I was hurting you, I thought you were fine cause you didn’t say anything so I just kept doing what I needed to stay sane. I should have talked to you. I know that now.”

“We need to stay alert-“

“I know.” She lent her forehead on the brunettes. “I know. I love you. So much Lexa. I don’t want us to just be political partners. Please I can’t lose you again.”

“You will never lose me.”

Clarke wrapped her head around the brunettes neck. “I’ll be better.”

“Can I think about it.”

Clarke sighed and kissed her softly on the lips. “Yes.”

She smiled st the blonde and took the drink from her hand. “Would you like to go over the plans with me.”

“Yeah.”

...............

The next morning Clarke was sitting at the coffee table staring at the radio that Raven gave her after returning from Octavia’s. 

The radio that would connect her the the kids. 

She ran her finger over the button, they are literally one click away.

“I have had the same thoughts.”

Clarke sat up quickly. 

Lexa was standing near the table. 

She slept in echos room again.

Clarke hated it. She felt a little at ease talking to Lexa the day before but it didn’t fix anything.

The brunette made her way around the table and sat down next to the blonde. “It would be easy wouldn’t it? To press the button and hear Madi’s voice.”

Clarke looked at the brunette safely. “We haven’t heard from them.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand away from the radio and kissed the back of it. “That is good news, I know that is hard to believe but it’s true and you know that.”

Clarke turned towards Lexa. “I know.” She ran her hands down Lexa’s arm. “I hate sleeping without you. It’s awful.”

Lexa smiled. “Me too.”

“Great, So we are in agreement then that is stupid that we are sleeping apart?”

“Clarke, we have a task-“

“Yup.” Clarke nodded. “I know. You keep saying that like I don’t.” Clarke took her hand back and crossed her arms. “I’m well aware what needs to be done, I may have been a shitty partner to you this last week and I can only say sorry so many times but I have still done my duty as a leader.”

Lexa sighed. “I know. You’re right you have.”

“You know.” Clarke stood. “I explained why I have done what I did and I apologised, what more do you want from me Lexa?”

“I just want us to stick to our agenda and not lose track.”

“So even though we were apart and we still preformed our duties you still want to be apart.”

“Clarke-“

“No lexa. No.” She walked to the brunette. “I hurt you, I didn’t know I did but even so you kept doing what needed to be done. I was hurting and I still did what needed to be done. Clearly I need to work on how to be a better partner to you. I need to work on communication and I need to accept that I don’t have to bare my pain alone anymore. I’m willing to work on all of those things. Does that mean anything to you?”

“Of course Clarke, I love you. You know that.”

“Then stop with this stupid shit Lexa.”

“It’s not stupid.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’m going to go see Emori and Murphy.”

Clarke walked past Lexa, Lexa gently held her by her elbow and turned her. She looked into Clarke’s eyes. “I love you. I’m just trying to do what’s best for us. For our family.”

Clarke turned to her and cupped her cheek. “If you aren’t able to work because of something that we are going through personally as a couple then that has nothing to do with me. That’s a Lexa thing.” 

Lexa grinned. “I forgot that compartmentalising is a Clarke thing.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yup. It’s true.” She held Lexa’s hips and pulled the brunettes body towards hers so they were flush. “I have been through a lot of shit but I am always able to push what ever is going on with me personally aside.”

“Your special like that.”

“You are too.” She sighed. “See that comes naturally to me now. Compartmentalising. I just....the kids are something I have to put aside just for the moment so I can deal with what needs to be done and we can get them back. In the process of doing that I forgot I didn’t have to do that alone. I’m so used to going it alone Lexa. I’m not perfect, I have never claimed to be. You aren’t a distraction for me. Honestly.” She Frowned. “Now that I think about it. I think I have been avoiding you because.....I feel like I have failed you.”

“What? How?”

“Because I told you life here would be different. I promised you a good life and well.....we are nearly at war Lexa. I guess I felt guilty on top of worrying about the children and missing them.”

“Oh.” Lexa shook her head. “That’s not your fault Clarke.”

Clarke frowned. “I should have known-“

“There was no way to know.”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe But I feel responsible” Clarke smiled softly. “I really do have to go see Murphy and Emori.”

“I have to go see Diyoza.”

Clarke groaned. “Look I’m a little jealous that your spending so much time with her.”

“Oh.” Lexa frowned. “She’s my friend and she’s excellent at thinking ahead.”

“I know, I can’t help it.”

Lexa placed her arms around the blondes waist. “Come with me then?”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ll come with you to talk to Murphy and Emori and then you can come with me to see Diyoza.”

“Ok.” Clarke walked away but Lexa pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. “I’ll come to bed tonight.”

Clarke smiled and hugged her tight. “Good. I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too Clarke.” She pulled the blonde back. “We will get them back. I promise.”

Clarke lent her forehead on Lexa’s. “We will. Let’s not do this again, if I’m distancing myself, just tell me. Please. I don’t know when I’m doing it.”

“Ok.”

..................

Emori and Murphy as expected where doing a great job caring for the children. Once they had the law enforcement behind them they were able to bring the children in the orphanage to Polaris. 

Lexa and Clarke walked hand in hand. Before they went in Lexa pulled her back gently. “Now Listen Lexa.” She smirked. “We are going in to see how Emori and Murphy are handling things and that’s all. Ok?”

“Ok....why-“

“The last time I walked into a place like this, we left with a baby.”

Lexa laughed. “That’s true.”

“Ok. So no more babies. Let’s get the ones we currently have back first and then we can talk?”

Lexa laughed and pulled the blonde towards her so she could kiss her. “Just so you are aware Clarke.” She smiled. “I would like a large family.”

“Oh.” Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Is that so Heda...and how large are we talking here?”

“A bunch.”

“A bunch. How specific.”

Lexa pecked her on the lips. “Ok. Um. 6.”

Clarke smiled. “So four more. Sounds good.”

“No. Six more.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, what.”

“Large?”

Clarke burst out laughing. “What ever you want.” She kissed the brunette. “Come on.” She pulled her along. 

The place the kids where being kept safe was a very large house. Hidden at the back of Polaris. 

Behind it was a very large lake. 

Raven had told everyone the only way to get to the children is through Polaris or they would have to circle all the way around Polaris cross a river to get to the land in front of it then cross the lake to get to them. There’s no way that the primes could get to the house without anyone knowing first hand. 

In times of war no one really attacks the children but considering Russell had try to take Jake they couldn’t risk it. 

It’s very heavily guarded front and back and there are a rotation of guards that are near the lake at all times. 

When Clarke and Lexa walk through the front door it was chaos but not the bad type of chaos. The good type. Children where running around laughing and playing. Chasing each other through the house. There were clothes all over the floor and wooden toys. 

Lexa looked at the floor confused. “Why are there clothes everywhere.”

Clarke laughed. “Murphy and Emori have a day where the kids kind of make costumes out of their clothes.”

“Oh.”

When the children has seen Clarke and Lexa they burst out and laughter and went looking for Emori and Murphy. They both looked at each other wondering what the fuss is about.

When Emori and Murphy walked out they understood.

Emori was dressed up as Lexa. She had the war paint on, braids in her hair and a red towel as a sash. She also had a sword.

Murphy was dressed up as Clarke. He some how got a blonde wig, he stuffed his chest dramatically. He wore a blue jacket and leather pants. He grabbed his fake boobs and adjusted them. “I don’t know how you walk around with these things princess. Don’t they get in your way.”

Everyone, including the children froze not knowing how to react. 

Lexa....Lexa burst out in laughter. 

Then everyone did. 

Clarke did not.

Clarke glared at Lexa. “Really.”

“It’s funny.” Lexa shrugged.

John cleared his throat and held his chin high. “Quiet.” He said in a girly voice making the children fall on the floor in fits of giggles. “I am Clarke Griffin of the sky people, Wanheda, mountain slayer.....or as some call me. Big boobs Magee.”

Everyone laughed historically. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Who! Who calls me that!”

Emori walked forward and swung around her sword. “Who dares call my lover that very truthful insult. Show yourself and shall slit your throat!”

Clarke laughed. “That’s so you Lexa.”

Lexa frowned. “How?”

Murphy huffed. “I can talk for myself Lexa.” He adjusted his boobs. “I am. Wanheda-“ every laughed when one of his fake boobs fell out. “Opps.” Clarke walked up to him and punched him in his fake boob. “Ouch.” He rubbed his chest.

“You’re an idiot Murphy.”

Lexa walked up beside Clarke and clapped her hands making the children stand to attention. “Run along little ones.”

“Sha Heda!” They all said and took off.

“Wow.” Clarke looked impressed. “How did you do that? Can I do that? Wait..can we do that with our kids!?”

Emori chuckled. “Yeah I can see the children of Heda and Wanheda will be very obedient.”

John laughed. “Yeah Madi listens so well.”

Clarke smirked. “She does have a rebellious streak.”

Lexa smiled. “She always did what I asked her to do.”

“What! How!” Clarke shook her head. “Ok you have to teach me.”

Lexa grinned. “No I think I’ll keep it to myself.” Lexa turned towards Murphy and Emori. “We came to check how things are going here.”

“Yeah good. Kids are a handful. Especially Diyozas.”

“I can imagine.” Lexa said smiling. “Do you need any more help in here?”

“Yeah actually, we could use an extra pair of hands.”

Lexa nodded. “I’ll organise it. Is there anything else you need.”

Emori shook her head. “Not thanks Heda.”

“Ok. Well we have to go now just let us know if there is anything you need.”

When Lexa and Clarke left the house the kids all waved at them. “My boobs are not that big. He’s such an asshole. Why are we friends with him.”

“Well I like him. He’s a good man.”

“Ugh. No. He’s an asshole.”

Lexa smiled. “I like Emori too.”

“Yeah she’s cool. What the hell does she see in him.”

Lexa looked over her shoulder and seen John walk out of the house with his fake boobs in and a swing in his hips. “I think I can see it.” She laughed.

Clarke looked over her shoulder and groaned. “Run Murphy!” She said running towards him.

........................

Clarke and Lexa found Diyoza back at the house. She had a team with her looking over maps. “Good you’re here.”

Lexa stood next her. “What are we looking at.”

“I have been monitoring the place where they are keeping the fuel. It’s not heavily guarded.”

Clarke sighed. “Really?.”

“We can take the guards out.”

“No one has to die.”

Lexa looked over the map. “All they have is spears. We know when it comes to combat we are more skilled.” Everyone around the table agreed. “Have your team take them on. Use shock batons and you and some more people you trust go into the warehouse while they are distracted. Load up the fuel and bring it back.” Lexa looked up to Clarke. “Clarke?”

Clarke was looking over notes Diyoza had taken down. “Hold on. Just a sec.” She said reading still. “Diyoza. You say here that it’s all very organised.”

“Yeah. Every couple of hours they bring in new gaurds.”

“This says every 2 hours exactly.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever see anyone go inside the warehouse.”

“Yes actually, there is a car that goes in when the rotation happens.”

“When the car comes out. Is it the same person driving.”

“No.”

“And Lexa who gave you the information about the fuel.”

“One of the law enforcers told Grant. What is it Clarke?”

“It’s a trap.”

Lexa and Diyoza looked at her confused then looked back down to the map.

“How?”

“This fuel can destroy us if used correctly and they only have what four gaurds on duty. This is the most sacred thing they have. The most sacred thing we have is the children and the house is heavily guarded.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that that car drops off food and swaps gaurds inside the factory. I’m thinking that it’s not there at all and it will be an ambush. You have been fed this information Lexa. It’s a trap.”

“Do you think it’s a lie about the fuel.”

“Oh no. No that’s real. That’s a threat. But this.” She looked down to the map. “It’s way to easy. You are about to send in what, 50 people. We don’t know how many people are in that factory but I bet it’s more then 50.”

“Shit.” Diyoza sighed. “What do we do?”

“We find the one who gave Grant the information and we feed him information that we want to him to know.”

Lexa nodded. “Tell him that we we figured it was a trap and that we found the real location.”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled. “Once we do that we can follow where ever they go.”

“You think they will go to the actual location.”

“Yes. If we tell them that it will happen in the next hour.”

Diyoza smirked. “Ok. Let’s go wait by the factory.”

Lexa looked up at Echo. “Echo go feed grant the information.”

“Are we letting him know what’s happening.”

“Not yet.”

...............

Echo crashed through the door. “What! Hold on I’m with everyone.” She looked st everyone worried. “Guys. It’s Bellamy.”

Lexa stood next to Clarke holding her hand. She too’the radio from echo. “Tell us everything.”

“Indra, Octavia and the kids got away. They will be fine.”

Everyone let out a breath 

Raven walked up beside Lexa and spheld the radio up to her mouth. “Why aren’t you with them?”

“Madi’s bike wouldn’t start.”

“Ok.” clarke took the radio. “Ok. Get the fuck up and run then.”

“It’s too late Princess.”

“What the hell do-“

“They are about 60 seconds away. I don’t have long. I just wanted to let you know the kids are going to be ok. Echo....I’m sorry.”

Clarke looked at Echo then gave her the radio. “Bell-“

“Just let me....I loved you Echo, them years were some of the best of my life. I am so grateful to have had that with you. I think I always will in some way love you and I treated you horribly because of things I was going through and for that. I apologise.” Echo eyes watered. Raven stood behind her hugging her close. “I am glad you have Raven. She’s special you know. She’s so loyal and strong. Out of all the people we know. Raven...she....she stands out.” Raven hid her face in echo hair and sobbed. “ I’m so sorry I treated you badly but I’m so happy that you have her and Clarke.” The blonde looked up. “ I do love you. Not like you love Lexa though and not like Echo loves Raven. I love you cause you are my partner in all this shit and I felt lost and I thought you could bring me back. I’m sorry I hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt any of you., Thank you Lexa. You were right. I got my sister back.” 

Lexa took the radio back.“Bellamy.” She said sternly. “I am glad you got your sister back but your fight is not over. Do you hear me. When they come into that room you fight. I want anyone whom is listening to hear this now. Bellamy Blake is my people. If he dies.....I will not take it lightly. I hope you understand that Russell Prime. You will pay dearly.”

They all tensed as they heard a door band open. “Well......The Commander gave me an order.” 

They heard grunting and loud banging. Then nothing.

Lexa rushed to the table and grabbed the other radio. “Diyoza?”

“Commander.”

“Change Of plans.”

“I’m listening.”

“Miller will follow the gaurds to the Fuel with 10 people, you will lead the other somewhere else.”

“Where’s that.”

“Get in your car now, make contact with the group that’s watching the science building. The primes will soon be arriving with Bellamy Blake. I need to know if he’s alive.”

“If He is?.”

“You are to retrieve him at all costs.”

“Sha Commander.”

Echo marched over to him. “They are going to kill him, I need to help stop!”

Lexa held her shoulder. “They won’t kill him.”

She frowned. “What?”

Clarke stood beside Lexa and hugged her from the side leaning her forehead on the brunettes shoulder. “They will torture him for information.”

“I need to stop this.” She walked out of the house in a huff. 

“Echo!” Raven came out of the house behind her.

“Raven don’t try to stop me!”

The woman caught up and stood in front of her. “They hell I won’t!”

“I need to be there!”

“You need to be here!”

“He’s my family! I love-“ she trailed off. “I just need to be there.”

Raven sighed and held her by the hips. “You love him?”

“Of course. He’s family.”

“I know. I love him too. You don’t have to hide that from me babe. I know you love him. Not the way you love me though.”

Echo smirked. “No.”

Raven kissed her on the cheek. “You are needed here-“

“No-“

“Babe. I’m not asking you to stay because of jealousy or anything like that, you are Lexa’s right hand man. You are the leader of the law enforcers, our people can’t lose you and yeah I’m selfish cause I can’t lose you either. I love you babe.”

She wrapped her arms around Raven. “Raven. I love you too.” 

“Good. Now, come back inside and let’s trust that Lexa knows what she’s doing. She wouldn’t have sent Diyoza if she couldn’t get the job done.”

“I know your right, I just feel so helpless.”

Raven scoffed. “Babe. You are doing so much. It makes me look bad.”

Echo grinned. “What?”

“I’m Clarke’s right hand man and I don’t do nearly as much as you.”

“Yeah but Griff is hopeless, I mean she didn’t talk to Lexa for how long?”

“I know right, oh my god babe it’s been such a long week! She’s a handful!”

Echo kissed her and sighed. “How do you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel so at ease so quickly.”

Raven shrugged. “Hell if I know. You must be crazy too babe.” She winked. “Come on let’s go back inside.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still liking it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the late post. Took me a while. Hope it was worth the wait.

Russell paced back and forward in his office While his wife watched on bored. They were joined by their trusted gaurds Jade.

Russel stopped pacing to adress Jade. “How is this possible?”

“They were ready for us sir. There was a tree that we seen fall blocking our path, clearly they had been keeping watch.”

His wife stood quickly. “We’re we betrayed!”

“No.” Jade said calmly. “We have been watching Gaia like a hawk, just as you requested, she has been doing as you have both asked, she hasn’t spoken to anyone about anything.”

Russle sighed. “Im glad she hasn’t betrayed us. I like her.”

“Sir. May I please ask why it is so important that we get the flame?”

“Because with it we can create a world better then our old one.”

“And is that all?”

“No. I can also get my daughter back.”

“Josephine? How?”

“You have to understand that the mind drives are just like computers, it stores information. I just need to get the information off my daughters mind drive on to the flame and that machine that recreated Lexa, can recreate all the primes. To their original form.”

“I see. How do you plan on getting the drive?”

“We have one of the Blake’s now. They are on their way, Lexa has made it clear how much she cares for him, now as to how I’m going to get the flame out of Lexa. That’s what Gaia is for. That’s the reason why I wanted to test her, now I know where her loyalties lie she can help us. She will help us.”

“Russell.” His wife said getting his attention. “Why don’t we just strike them down with fire.”

“Thats not a solution, it won’t kill them all and besides they know that we have it they will be prepared for it.”

“What’s your plan then Russell? so far you haven’t got us any closer to Josephine.”

“We just need her.”

“Who.”

“Lexa. That’s all we need, we have someone here that will get the damn flame out of her. We don’t have to kill anyone.”

His wife laughed sarcastically. “And what. You think that Clarke will just let us take her partner without any consequences? She would burn this city to the ground Russell. She won’t care who is in it.”

He sighed. “You are right...as usual. Lexa is more level headed though. I could tell from talking to her briefly.”

“So what do you suggest then?”

“If we can get her, Clarke, then Lexa will sacrifice herself. It’s clear we are not going to get the children and use them to our leverage. That idea is completely gone they could be anywhere and it’s a waste of resources to look.”

“How?”

“We need to draw them out?”

“Use Marcus then, it’s time to bring him out of his cell.”

“Wait.” Jade said. “When Bellamy radioed the Polaris people, something was said that caught my attention.”

“What was that?”

“One of them said that the radio channel was not used incase of an emergency.”

“And....” 

she smirked. “I bet my life, that they haven’t spoken to or heard from the Blakes or the children. I think we should wait a couple of days and tell them we have the kids.”

“They are not stupid they will want proof.”

“Will they? You are both parents. If you hadn’t seen your daughter in a long time and someone said they had her, would you need proof. You want to draw Clarke out.” She shrugged. “This is the way to do it. Get one of our informants to leave a radio on a private channel and then demand that she comes alone. Or else you will kill them. Once we have her we have your leverage, Lexa will trade her self and the flame.”

Russell smiled and looked towards his wife. “What do you think?”

“Let’s do it.”

................................

Clarke and Lexa waited with their mother in the medical room. “Don’t worry.” Lexa touched her hand. “Diyoza will get him.”

“What if-“

“Let’s just wait. Ok.”

“Ok.” 

A car pulled up and Diyoza jumped out.

Clarke and Lexa ran over alone with Raven and Echo and Abby. “What happened?”

They opened the car and Bellamy was covered head to toe in blood, his face was so swollen you could barely tell it was him. “Get him in the house now!” Abby ordered.

Clarke and Abby both ran into the house with Bellamy being carried in by one of the men.

Diyoza stayed back with Lexa. “We ambushed them before they could make it to the research centre.” Diyoza sighed. “Can I be honest with you Commander?”

“When are you not?”

The woman grinned. “There was more of them then us and it wasn’t really difficult...”

“And..”

“Commader, they are clearly not fighters. Honestly they are completely fucking useless. They do not know how to defend themselfs, I mean Bellamy put up a good fight he’s one man who by the way, I know he’s not a fighter, he knows how to fight but not like me or his sister or you, or any one of your warriors. Even so most of them were severely injured before we got to them.”

“Did we lose anyone?”

“No. Some injures obviously but no.”

“Did they.”

“No... Commander why not just use the man power we have to wipe the primes out they stand no chance against us..”

Lexa stood up straight with her hands behind her back. “So you believe the right course of action is to attack a defenceless people.”

Diyoza ran her fingers through her hair. “I liked it before you know. I liked that my daughter had an education and freedom that I never did. I liked living like that and now I can’t even spend the night with her, she has to stay with all the other children. It’s taking a long time to move past this shit Commander.”

Lexa nodded and moved towards the older woman. “I liked it to.” She smiled gently. “It was....everything that I ever fought for back on earth. It was like I woke up in a dream, a dream I have had so many times. It took me so long to accept that is was real. You are right. We could absolutely wipe them out but will that truly give us peace? will a war be the way we go back to the way it was? You have been in wars before Charmaine. Tell me, when the war is over, does the battle really stop?”

“No.” She said sadly. “No it doesn’t. There’s the healing and the loss.”

“Don’t look at this from a means to an end. Look at it this way, the people of sanctum are victims...they have been lied to for hundred of years to please there leaders, their leaders took advantage of their power. Instead of using that power to better their people’s lives, they used it for their own personal gain, the people of sanctum are not our enemy. The primes are. If I can avoid bloodshed I will.”

“They tried to take your children.”

“They don’t know what they were being ordered to do. When the law enforcers accompanied Russell in to Polaris he told them that myself and Clarke had stolen a sanctum baby.”

“Oh.”

Lexa held her shoulder. “Trust me. I will end this madness but If we can avoid a war, I will.”

She smiled. “I do trust you and Clarke, I’m glad we got Bellamy back, if they had of got him they would have did worst to him to get information, is there any word from Miller?”

“Not yet. You did well Charmaine. Go home and clean up then see your daughter.”

“No-“

“I have faith that Miller will get the job done. I will let you know if I hear anything.”

 

Diyoza smiled. “ok.”

...................

Lexa waited outside for Clarke, she came out and said Bellamy would live but he had a long recovery. They broke ribs, his leg was fractured, his nose was broken along with his cheek bone. His hands were pretty messed up as well but he would live.

“I’m just glad we got the idiot back.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa smiled. “So am I, Miller got back ams with all the gasoline, I’m going to head home and give everyone else an update.”

“Ok.” She smiled and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clarke sat down against the house. A hooded figure she ran past to her and threw a radio towards her then ran off. 

She looked at the radio confused. “Clarke Griffin?” She stood up quickly, startled by the familiar voice.

“Russell.”

“Are you alone? I won’t talk to you unless I know your alone.”

“Why the fuck Would I want to talk to you!”

“Because I have your children.”

Clarke felt her stomach drop. “What-“

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Good. This is how it is going to go down Clarke. If you want to see your children again, you will come to me alone. You have 24 hours. Or I kill one. I think I’ll start with the girl. Killing a baby can be messy.”

“You are fucking sick! Don’t touch them!”

“24 hours Clarke.”

................

Clarke didn’t know what to do. She went home and paced the living area. She wanted to run towards the primes but she couldn’t just leave Lexa like that, then on the other hand what if telling Lexa got both Madi and Jake killed. Something didn’t feel right. She promised Lexa she wouldn’t leave her out anymore. She promised she wouldn’t go at it alone and she knew she didn’t need to. 

“Clarke?” Lexa said from the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh. Um. Hey.”

“Is everything ok?”

She looked at her with tears in her eyes. “No. No it’s not.” She said with her voice cracked. “I have been debating what to do for the last 2 hours...I’m lost.”

Lexa stood in front of her and held her hips. “Remember, you don’t have to do this alone.”

Clarke nodded and held up the radio that was given to her. “The spy gave me a radio and Russell contacted me. He says he has the kids he says that unless I give myself up he’s going to kill them! Lexa I have to go!”

Lexa held her shoulders. “Clarke listen to me.”

“Lexa! He’s going to kill them!”

“No.” Lexa gently ran her hands up Clarke’s shoulders to her neck. “He’s lying.”

“No-“

“Did he show you proof that he has them?”

“What-no.”

“He’s lying Clarke. He’s drawing you out.”

“Lexa. How can you be so sure?”

“Did you see Bellamy? He’s not a warrior like Octavia and Indra or even Madi and look at him. He nearly lost his life trying to protect the children. That right there is proof that the kids are still with Indra and Octavia. There is no way that any of the primes are a match for them. No way Clarke. You heard Bellamy. They got away, they had a very big head start. They are long gone and they are safe.”

“But-“

Lexa lent her forehead on Clarke’s. “It’s a trap Clarke.”

“What do they want with me?”

She pulled back and smiled sadly. “Because they know that the children are safe and they can not get them anymore. The only way now to get to me is through you.” She kissed her gently. 

“What if your wrong?” She said soflty.

“If I thought that our children were in any danger I would walk there and get them myself. Trust me Clarke. Call everyone, let’s tell them.”

..................

Clarke and Lexa sat side by side at the table while the blonde explained Russell’s demands to Raven, Echo, Abby and Diyoza.

“Griff.” Raven reached across the table and held her hand. “It’s a trap.”

Echo nodded. “Bellamy didn’t go through that for nothing. Russell is lying.”

Abby sat next to her daughter and hugged her. “I agree honey. It’s clearly a trap.”

Clarke hit the table with both her hands and stood up. “I’m sick of this asshole using the people we care about against us!”

Lexa stood and held the blondes hand. “I agree this has to stop.”

Abby crossed her arms. “How?” Everyone looked at the older women. She held up her hands defensively. “I want them to stop too, it’s horrible want he’s putting everyone through especially Clarke and Lexa I just don’t see how we are going to stop this maniac unless there is something of value to him to use against him like he does Clarke and Lexa but I don’t think he has anything or anyone like that not even his wife.”

“He loves his wife.” Clarke frowned.

“Yes he does but she’s got a mind drive, if she dies he know he can get her back.”

Diyoza leaned back in her chair. “Actually... I disagree doc. Respectfully of course.”

Lexa gently moved Clarke to sit back down. “Continue.”

“I have been to every scouting party at every location you have sent out. There is only one place on this planet that is heavily guarded.”

Echos eyes widened. “The lab...”

“Yup.” She winked. “The lab has more people protecting it then people actually inside of it.”

Raven frowned. “But what.....” her eyes widened and she gasped. “The pod!” She stood up quickly. “Of course the pod!” Raven starting pacing. “So many things running through my head right now.”

Echo stood in front of her and held her shoulders. “Take a deep breath babe.”

Raven took a deep breath. “The pod.” She walked at the front of the table. “The thing that brought Lexa back. That’s why they want the flame!”

Lexa looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

“Ok” Raven took a deep breath again. “From what Gaia has told us, the mind drives are like.....a really shitty version of the flame. While the flame can hold an unlimited about of information their mind drives can only hold very little.”

Abby Frowned. “What’s that got to do with the pod.”

“I’m getting there doc, so while I was digging around there I found the instructions on how to build the pod it literally took them 200 years but they couldn’t get it to work, no matter what they tried they just didn’t have the technology to get it to do what they wanted it to.”

“But how is Lexa here then.” Clarke asked.

“Remember what I told you about the flame learning new information and being used when it is needed.” Clarke nodded. “Madi walked into that lab she seen something that looked like the flame and because she’s a kid and curious as fuck she put the flame in the indent that was suppose to be for the mind drive! It all makes sense now!”

“What does? babe we are lost.”

“The flame made the pod work. It must have upgraded what it needed to...”

“But why.” Asked Abby.

“Like I said Griff the flame is used when it is needed and it needed a host so it did what it needed to to make that machine work to bring back a host.”

“Lexa..”

“Yes! It completely must has rewired the whole system and in such a small amount of time as well! It’s incredible!”

“Raven....”

“Don’t you see Griff, if they had the flame they could use the pod.”

“But what for.”

“Technically they could transfer their mind drives on to the flame-“

“The bring the primes back....”

“Yes! That’s exactly right. That is why the lab is so heavily guarded! That pod is their baby! It’s the answer they have been looking for for 200 years!”

Lexa stood with her arms behind her back. “He wants to bring someone back.”

Clarke nodded. “He mentioned his daughter once. Said she had died.”

Lexa sighed. “What if we bought her back.”

“What!” Everyone said in unison.

Clarke stood and walked towards Lexa. “Lexa...we would be giving him exactly what he wants.”

“Not really. He also wants to avoid a war, he knows he will lose.”

“No it’s too risky Lexa.”

“Let’s think about this. What makes the primes powerful.”

Diyoza shrugged. “Their lie.”

“Yes. If we expose their lie they become just regular.”

“Some people won’t believe it even if he says it Lexa.”

“Yes but most will.” Lexa walked to the front of the table. “We have the upper hand we always have. We could have slaughtered them all but that’s not what we want.”

“What do you suggest?”

“A negotiation. They expose themselves I give him his daughter back. The war stops as he and the primes will be outcast.”

“The people would kill him.”

“That’s not our problem, he did this to himself. We will give him a car he and his family can make a run for it but what happens after that’s not our issue.”

“What makes you think he will agree to this.”

“Because there is nothing a parent wont do for their child. Personally I would give up every fibre of my being to make sure my children would live to see another day. Russell primes is not a god, he’s just a man, he’s a father and from what Clarke has told me he truely does want peace, he’s a mad men yes but he wants his daughter back.”

Lexa held the radio up to Clarke. “Go ahead.”

Clarke pressed the button. “Russell.”

“Clarke.” They all heard back.

“Where are the children.”

“Safe for now.”

“I want to hear them.”

“You are in not position to be giving demands.”

Lexa held out her hand and Clarke gently gave her the radio. “Russell prime.” She said it to the radio.

“We will kill-“

“You don’t have the children Russell. You are a liar.”

“You are right. We don’t. But we have Marcus Kane.”

“You are not stupid Russell, you know how much Kane is loved by my people.....and yours. Killing him will be a big mistake and you know it, which is why he is alive..”

“I can end you all....”

“With the fire? That’s not an option anymore.”

“What-“

“We now hold the fuel. The only way you could ever harm us is with man power and you know that’s not possible. Your people are not warriors like mine. So it seems to me Russell Prime...that you are....what’s the word I’m looking for Clarke?.”

Clarke held the radio to her mouth and smirked. “Fucked, Lexa. The primes are fucked.”

Everyone around the room snickered.

“I have talked to Clarke about you. She says that peace is all that you desire at some point. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“We know why you want the flame and we have decided to give you what you want.”

“What....What’s the catch.”

“You will announce to your people your lies. You will tell them the truth, you will announce Marcus Kane the new leader of sanctum.”

“Will you give me the rest of my family.”

“Yes. I will.”

“How do you want to do this.”

“You would hold an announcement of our peaceful arrival. Once you have announced the new information then I will give you what you want.”

“My people will kill me.”

“That is your issue Russell Prime. I’m extending a helping hand. You will either take or not. Either way doesn’t both me.”

“Ok. Ok.”

“We will meet in 24 hours.”

.....................

After Clarke and Lexa has discussed their plan with the generals they made their way to their room. 

Clarke started taking off her jacket thinking over the days events and what’s to come. 

She turned knowing that Lexa was behind her to ask something about the flame.

“Hey Lexa-“ she was cut off when Lexa pressed her lips against her and backed her up against the wall. “What-“ she groaned when Lexa started bitting her neck gently. “Oh god.” Her eyes rolled back. “Wait.” She said gently pushing Lexa back. “Hey.” She smiled. “Not that im complaining but you said you weren’t ready.”

Lexa stood back from her and removed her shirt over her head, then unclipped her bra standing in front of the blonde topless. Clarke lost her breath. “Do I look ready enough for you?”

Clarke took a deep breath then rushed towards Lexa kissing her like her life depended on it. 

She undid the button on Lexas pants and pushed her on the bed and pulled them off And stood above the brunette to go back for more but Lexa placed her hands on her stomach. “No.” She said standing up. She kissed the blonde softly and slowly then lifted the shirt over her head. “I want to see you too.” Clarke smiled and removed her bra. Lexa gasped. “You are stunning Clarke.”

Clarke smiled then kissed her. The brunette raised her hands shakily cupping the brunettes breast gently, Lexa closed her else and moaned. “I want you so bad Lexa.” She said desperately. “But only if you’re ready.”

Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke, the blonde looked nervous and scared. Lexa kissed her reassuringly and pulled back. “I’m ready.” She said softly. “I love you so much Clarke. I’m ready.”

Clarke nodded and pushed her backwards till she fell on the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo. Like love scene making me so nervous...I’m not good at them, I worry about people being offended by the words used, I worry it’s not showing the emotions between Clarke and Lexa. That being said I did write it and it’s a bit smutty, it’s at the beginning so please scroll down if it makes you uncomfortable, Ugh I get so shy about this stuff. It’s crazy. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Lexa looked up and Clarke and gently ran her thumb over the blondes lip. 

Clarke started into her eyes trying to get it together so she could make a move but Lexa top half was naked and her breast were pushing against her own, everytime the brunette took a breath she could feel her nipples rub against her own and it sent a sensation right to her core.

She took a deep breath to try and calm done. Lexa must have noticed that she was nervous as the brunette cupped her cheek and smiled at her. “It’s ok.”

Clarke nodded and left down to kiss Lexa’s pillowy soft lips. They felt softer somehow then what she remembered. It felt so good. Felt like home.

Lexa retuned the kiss just a softly.

Clarke pulled back and watched as Lexa licked her lips. Almost daring her to do something more.

Clarke moaned and closed the distance between them again and ran her hand over the brunettes breast. They were smaller then her own but felt so soft and firm in her palm that it made her moan again especially since Lexa moaned out her name.

Clarke gently squeezed her nipple with her forefinger and her thumb it made Lexa gasp and squeeze the back of Clarke neck pulling her close and kissing her desperately. There was no softness in this kiss...it was desperate. It was a long time coming. Clakre had to push back her emotions just for now, she wanted to cry happy tears. 

This is Lexa.

She had dreams of this moment, but that’s all they were dreams, when she woke she woke sad, miserable and unsatisfied.

But now as Lexa kept moaning her name over and over she felt tears well up in her eyes. 

This was real.

Clarke pulled back and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She needed a moment.

She felt a hand gently cup her cheek, Lexa was looking at her gently smiling. 

“It’s ok.” She said with a gentle tone. Lexa sat up slightly and kissed her. “It’s ok.” She said again.

Clarke smiled and looked at the brunettes chest, her hand still firmly cupping the her breast. She continued playing with Lexa’s nipple, twisting and pulling, she could feel Lexa wiggle underneath her trying to get some friction on her core. 

Clarke pulled back and smirked. “Patience Lexa.”

Lexa smiled. “Not tonight, please Clarke. We can take our time later but I need you now.”

Clarke lent down and kissed her. “Ok.”

She slipped her hands into Lexa’s underwear not removing them as Lexa was desperate for her touch. 

When she ran her hands over the brunettes core she moaned at how wet the brunette was. “Jesus.” She gasped. “Lexa...”

Lexa pulled her down and kissed her again, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Clarke teasingly ran her fingers through her folds making the burnetee shudder. “Beja.” Lexa said softly. “Beja Klark.”

Clarke didn’t want to keep her waiting so she entered the brunette with two fingers and starting moving them in a quick motion. In and out making the brunette cry out in pleasure. 

Clarke bent down and kissed her neck. Lexa dug her hands into her back holding on desperately as Clarke made love to her. It didn’t take long for Lexa to scream in pleasure. She bit the brunettes neck as she cried out her name, she could feel her contracting around her fingers which made the throbbing between her legs almost painful. 

Once Lexa stopped shaking she propped her herself up on her elbow and smiled down to the brunette. “Hi.”

Lexa chuckled and covered her face. “That was embarrassingly fast.”

Clarke laughed and removed the brunettes hands and kissed her face all over. “I like that I can do that to you.”

Lexa smiled. “Well that’s good to know I guess.”

Lexa pushed Clarke on her back and pulled off her underwear then the blondes. She then straddled the blondes waist. She looked amazing. She was flushed and it made Clsrke want her again. She sat up to make a move but the brunette gently grabbed both her hands and put them above her bed. “My turn.” She smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips then ran her tounge down to her neck and nibbling at her sentive area. She took her time kissing down to the blondes breast, taking each nipple in her mouth and biting it not to softly but not to hard. 

She took her time around both breasts and when she was done she kissed her way down her stomach to her things. She looked up at Clarke and smirked. “Ugh come on Lexa.”

Lexa laughed and bit the inside of Clarke’s thigh making the blonde moan. She kept getting close to her out lips then going back to her thigh. “Fuck....”

The next time Lexa made her way to her outer lips she gently ran her tounge through her lips to her clit gently taking it in her mouth and sucking it. “Oh fuck....Lexa.” Clarke gently held lexas head and Lexa moaned sending vibrations to the blondes core. She kept a fast pace and as the blonde got near to her climax Lexa entered her with two fingers making Clsrke cry out. Her body shook with the orgasm and her back arched. 

Once the orgasm had passed she felt Lexa move up the bed and lie on top of her kissing her neck over and over. 

Clarke moaned and flipped there positions. “Clarke!” Lexa laughed. I need a minute!”

......................

When Clarke woke for the first time she woke before Lexa. She was wrapped up in the brunettes arms and when she turned over to look at her the blonde had to stifle a laugh. 

Lexa looked....exhausted. Even whilst asleep. Her hair were a mess, it was everywhere, she had a little drool come out of the corner of her and mouth and she felt like dead weight. 

Clarke wore her out...and she couldn’t wait to tease the brunette about it.

She slowly removed herself from the brunettes arms even though she knew that no matter how much noise she would make the brunette would stay asleep. 

Clarke had a shower and got dressed thinking about todays events and what was to happen. When she came out of the bathroom Lexa was in the same position as she was when she left. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter and left the bedroom. 

When she got to the kitchen Raven was sitting at the table smirking at her. “Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in.”

“This planet doesn’t have cats Reyes.”

“It’s weird right!” She waved her off. “But we will talk bout the later.” She raised her eyebrow. “So!”

“So?”

“Come on Griff everyone could hear you both last night, your poor mother had to leave.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh god.”

Raven laughed. “Hey that was Lexa’s favourite phrase last night” she looked behind Clarke. “Where is she by the way?”

“Ah.” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck.

Raven’s eyes widened. “She’s passed out still isn’t she!”

“Raven...” Clarke warned.

Raven shot up from her seat. “Is she fully clothed!”

“Yes but-“ Raven ran by her and Clarke tried to catch up not knowing what her crazy friend would do. “Raven!” She hissed.

Raven ran into her room startling Echo who was still in bed and quickly snatched up a camera she had been fixing. Clarke blocked her path. “Move Griff!” She whisper yelled.

“No!” Clarke whispered yelled back.

Raven looked over her shoulder. “Oh hey commader.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder, no one was there and Raven shoved her out of the way and ran to the door quietly opening it. Lexa was still in the same position Clarke left her in. Raven smiled widley and walked to the side of the bed and bent down looking at Lexa through the lens. 

She chuckled then took the shot. The camera flashed and as a result Lexa sat up quickly squinting her eyes. She mumbled something then lied back down and went to sleep.

Clarke stood at the door and rolled her eyes playfully. Waving Raven over.

Once Raven was outside the door and the door was shut Raven and Clarke looked at each other then starting giggling uncontrollably. “Oh my god Griffin!”

Clarke laughed. “I know.”

Echo came out of the room and rubbed her eyes. “What’s so funny?”

Raven stumbled over to echo and showed her the photo that was on the display screen. 

Echos eyes widened. “Shit Griff! What did you do to her?”

“Shhh.” She said moving them out of the hall way. “Come on we have shit today. It’s a big day.”

Echo looked at Clarke and frowned. “What about Lexa.”

Clarke chuckled. “Don’t take this away from me Echo. I’m going to tease her about if for soooooo long.”

Echo smirked and shook her head. “Alright.”

As they walked into the living area Abby walked through the front door. She looked at Clarke and rolled her eyes. “I can not wait to not share a house with you and Lexa.”

Clarke looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry mom.”

“Don’t get me wrong honey I’m happy for you but honestly. How much stamina do you have.”

“Ah-“

“You get that from your father-“

“Mom!”

Raven slapped and knee and laughed. “Oh my god!”

“It’s true he could go all night long.”

“Mom! Stop!”

“What it’s nothing to be ashamed of in fact he was very proud-“

Clarke covered her ears. “Oh god someone make it stop.”

“But we at least didn’t keep the entire ark up at night.”

“Ok.” Clarke threw her hands up. “I’m making breakfast then we have shit to do.”

Abby looked around. “Where’s Lexa?” When Clarke didn’t answer. Abby nodded. “I understand, I was then same after me and your-“

“Mom! Gross! Just ugh! Yuk stop talking!”

Abby sat down at the bench. “She will need some something for her head and plenty of water and a good meal. So you better get cooking.”

Echo and Raven were laughing so hard they could stand up straight. 

“Clarke?” Everyone stopped and looked at Lexa who stumbled down the stairs. “My head is sore and I’m hungry.”

Echo and Raven were covering their mouths as they laughed. 

Clarke stood there stunned. “Ahh..”

Abby stood up and got some pain killers for Lexa and some water. She walked ot the brunette and handed her the items. “There you go, take these drink that water and shower, Clarke will cook you breakfast.”

“Mochof.” She stumbled back up the stairs. 

Once out of sight Echo and Raven starting laughing again.

Clarke stood at the kitchen bench still frozen.

“Well come on Clarke start cooking.”

“Alright.” She sighed. “Just trying to grasp that I have the same libido as my father. It’s pretty gross.” She mumbled.

Raven sat down beside Abby. “I bet Lexa is not complaining.”

Echo hugged her from behind. “Yeah Griff..hey we are hungry too...”

“Why do I keep you people around.”

“You love us.” She shrugged.

...............

Clarke had ordered Echo and Raven to take their breakfast and to organise the other generals and to inform murphy and emori on what was happening.

Abby left to organise the med bay just incase things went wrong and there were casualties.

Clarke waited for Lexa to come down stairs. 

When she did the brunette looked refreshed, her hair was brushed and braided and she had her commander sash on. 

She sat down wordlessly next to Clarke and started eating by the mouthfuls. 

Clarke sat next to her and watched adoringly. The blonde put a lose bit of hair behind Lexa’s ear getting the brunettes attention. 

Lexa smiled at her softly. 

Clarke grinned. “Tired are you Heda.”

Lexa cleared swallowed her food. “No.”

Clarke smirked. “I couldn’t help but notice that I was up before you....it seems that I have tired you out Heda.”

Lexa cleared her throat. “Commanders don’t get worn out.”

“Really because Raven took a photo of you this morning and you didn’t even know.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Raven!”

Clarke laughed and pulled her down. “She’s not here.” Clarke kissed her cheek. “Relax she won’t show many people.”

“Clarke she shouldn’t show anyone!”

“I thought it was adorable.”

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and turned towards the blonde and kissed her. “I’ll deal with her later.” She looked at her food then ate some more.

Clarke smiled and ran her hands though the brunettes wavey hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What if-“

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed and turned towards the blonde once more. She took her hands and kissed her knuckles. “We have a plan, we have a back up plan, the children are safe...all we can do now is wait and see how it plays out.”

Clarke nodded and lent forward kissing the brunette. “Mou dina?” (More food?)

“Sha. Mochof.” (Yes. Thank you.)

........................

Raven and Echo did as Clarke asked with time to spare. Then they made their way to the med bay to see if Bellamy was awake.

When they walked in her woke up slightly and tried to smile but grunted in pain.

Echo stood on one side of the bed and Raven stood beside him. “Bell.” Echo said softly.

Raven held his hand gently. “I’m so happy your not dead bell boy.”

He smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Echo shook her head. “Hey. What’s done is done Bellamy. I think it all worked out for the best.”

He smiled and looked at Raven. “Yeah, me too. Tell me what’s happening? Please.”

The both pulled up a chair. “Where to begin.” Raven sighed.

....................

Raven drove with Echo beside her and Clarke and Lexa in the back

They held hand and the closer they got the more nervous Clarke got.

“Ai na ste ku.” (I will be fine.)

“Ai na nou drop of yu leksa. Nou nodotaim.” (I can not lose you Lexa. Not again.)

“Oso na ste ku en oso na ste a seingeda nodotaim. Dula op nou daun Klark. Ething na ste bilaik em shou. Den oso na don ogonzun.” (We will be fine and we will be a family again. Do not worry Klark. Everything will be as it should. Then we will have peace.)

Raven sighed from the front. “Ai dula op nou wich in emo.” (I don’t trust them.)

“Seim.” Echo said grabbing ravens hand. “Na ste a seifas Heda.” (Could be a trap commander.”

“Let’s us just get there first. Deal with our current situation.”

Raven gripped the steering wheel hard. “I can not lose anyone else. The people in this car.... and the two turds that are hiding are my family. I won’t let them take any of you assholes from me.”

Clarke who was sitting behind Raven gripped her shoulder. 

Raven took a deep breath and placed her hand over Clarkes. 

Lexa was smiling in the back and Raven noticed. “How can you be smiling right now.”

Lexa shrugged. “It is nice having family.”

Echo chuckled and turned around to look at Lexa. “You won’t be saying that when you see the photo.”

Lexa frowned and took a deep breath. “Get russell to admit he’s a mad man to the people. Make Kane leader. Restore peace. Get children back and destroy all of Raven’s tech.”

Raven smirked. “Good luck finding it commader.”

Clarke smiled. “Alright we are nearly there. Raven stay with echo and don’t piss anyone off. Me and Lexa will take lead and Diyoza and Miller won’t leave our side and the army will be close by.” The car stopped outside of the lab. “Let’s do this.”

....................

Russell and his wife were standing with their own guards outside of the lab. When Clarke and Lexa aproached them he smiled kindly. “Welcome-“

“Cut the shit Russell. You can act as nice as you want but you step one foot out of line I will end your life! You got it.”

He held up his hands and nodded. 

His wife huffed. “How dare-“

Clarke walked right up to her face. “If you want our help you will shut your mouth. I do not answer to you or you maniac fucking husband. I WILL destroy everyone of this planet to protect my loved ones and if I think you are a threat I will not fucking hesitate to end your life. So get the fuck off your high horse and shut the fuck up!”

Lexa gently placed her hand on the blondes back. “Clarke? Come. We have work to do Hodnes. They understand. Right?”

“Yes.” Russell said quickly.

Simone nodded. 

“Good.” Lexa smiled. “Let’s go inside shall we.”

“Diyoza. Don yu men dula op chek au raun.” (Diyoza have your men look around.)

“Sha Heda.” She barked some orders over her shoulder. 

...........

When they got to the lab Lexa nodded to some of her gaurds who went to the machine ans started to unplug it with Raven’s assistance.

Russell’s eyes widened. “Whoa...hey...what are they doing?”

“Taking the machine...”

“No no that wasn’t part of the deal.”

Lexa placed her hands in front of her. “I think Clarke can explain this next part to you.” She looked at the blonde. “Calmly.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “The machine comes with us. I’m not having Lexa and the flame in a venerable position. The procedure will be done in Polaris. If you don’t like it then we will leave.”

“How do we know you will not betray us?”

Lexa nodded. “I give you my word.”

His wife looked at her sceptically. “Your word?”

Russell stood by Simone. “Now come, I trust Lexa to keep to her word. Let us make our way to the main village, the people are expecting us.”

Russell leas the way with Clarke following behind him. As Lexa passed, Simone grabbed her arm. Diyoza and Miller got ready to fight but Lexa held up her hand stopping them. “This was our planet first. We earnt the right to live here. We created a peaceful society. One that you and your people are going to destroy.”

“You society was built on lies. If it was not us that were going to expose you, then someone else would have. It was only a matter of time.”

“You will pay.”

Diyoza had enough and shoved the woman away. “Was that a threat bitch. Would you like me to inform Clarke of what you just said?”

Lexa chuckled. “No need. Let’s join Clarke shall we.”

Miller nodded. “After you Heda.” 

“Mochof.”

.....................................

Russell lead To the centre of village square. It was just behind the lab. People had gathered but that didn’t catch clarkes eyes what did was the man standing beside the podium. “Kane!” Clarke ran to him. 

He had a big shaggy beard and a few cuts and bruises but over all looked well. 

He opened his arms and Clarke ran into them hugging him tightly. “Hello.” He sighed. “It’s so good to see you.”

Clarke pulled back. “Are you ok?”

“I’m a little confused as to what’s happening right now.”

“Well basically you will be the new leader of sanctum.” She looked behind him. “Where’s Gaia?”

“What-Wait....”

“Marcus.” Lexa walked up beside Clarke and held out her hand. “It’s good to see you.” He grabbed her arm still confused. “Are you well?”

“I’m just....”

Diyoza chuckled. “Found our you are going to be leader of the world?”

“Can we talk about this?”

Clarke sighed. “Later now where is Gaia.”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really seen anyone but the GAURDS.”

Lexa looked at Diyoza. “On it Heda.”

Lexa nodded. “I know this is very sudden. But trust us.”

“Of course.”

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Russell said from the podium. “I wish this was a happy announcement but it is not. I have a confession. One that you will not like but one that is necessary, I have no been honest with you all.” The crowd gasped. “I am no god. I am who I am because of this.” He held up a mind drive. “It is called a mind drive. It holds people’s memories and personalities. Each time one of you have given yourself we have wiped the mind of the person and inserted the drive. I am truely sorry.”

“Traitor!”

“Liar!”

“it can’t be true!”

Marcus chose this moment to walk up on stage. He held up his hand calming the crowd down. “It is true. He has deceived you all. He has made his choice and he will have to live with the consequences, now you all have a choice to make. You will grieve your loved ones and then there will be a vote for a new president. My name will be there and when the cote is compete we will then decide what to do with the primes.”

“Body snatchers!”

“Thieves!”

The crowd starting arguing and not to long after fights broke out. 

Lexa stomped her way to the podium and stood in front of the crowd. “ENOUGH!” Everyone stopped and looked up. Clarke stood beside her looking over the crowd. “I understand your frustration and your anger but do not turn on one another. You people have been lied to for many many years and for that I am sorry but fighting is not what is needed right now. Unity is.”

Clarke stood beside Lexa and took her hand. “This is what is going to happen. You are all going to go home and try to process what has happened here today. The primes will be in prisoned until there is a leader selected. No more fighting.” 

Once the crowd dispersed. Clarke glared at Kane. “What the hell Kane!”

Lexa placed her hand on her back. “Be calm Clarke. Let Marcus explain.”

Marcus looked at her gratefully. “I will not be a dictator, I want an election Clarke.”

“You are going to win you fool! It’s a waste of time!”

“We don’t know that. Don’t your remember Pike.”

“Don’t you dare say that cowards name! Times were different! We are different!”

Lexa shook her head. “I understand why you did it Marcus.”

“What-“

“But....you should have spoken to me and Clarke first. We know more about the situation.”

Kane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Your right. I’m sorry. I just want the process to be fair. The people deserve that after all they have been through. After all we have all been through I think they deserve to elect their leader.”

Clarke rubbed her face and groaned. “I get it ok. We have to head back to Polaris. I know someone who is really looking forward to seeing you.”

...........

“Macus!” Abby rushed towards the man. He laughed and spun her around.

Clarke and Lexa stood back smiling. 

Raven and Echo came beside them. “Where do you want me to set up the pod commander and what do we do with the body snatchers?”

Clarke looked away from her mother and Kane. “Set up the pod in the med bay and let the law enforcers lock them away.”

“What if they get out. There are spy’s here.”

Lexa chuckled. “Where are they going to go....”

“True. Ill do that now.”

“Diyoza go with echo.”

“Yes boss.”

Clarke looked at Lexa. “I’m worried that we haven’t seen Gaia.”

“I share your concerns.” She sighed. “Russell says he hasn’t seen her in days.”

“Damn it. We have to find her if anything has happened to her...”

“Hey.”

“No I made her spy she didn’t want to.”

Lexa held Clarke’s hips. “I once seen Gaia get bit on her thigh by a panther, whilst the panther was latched on her her leg she put a sword though it’s skull making it go right through her leg. She pulled the sword out, hit the panther aside and declared herself the panther queen.”

“What?” Clarke chuckled. “Are you serious.”

“Yes. She walked herself back to camp dragging the panther behind her. She skinned it and make it into a blanket.”

“Hey. I have seen that! She had it when we first landed.”

Lexa smiled. “She’s very resilient, I’m sure she’s fine.”

Clarke took a deep breath. Alright let’s go get this over with shall we.”

“Let’s. Then we can go look for the kids, Indra and octavia.”

........................

Clarke cut in the back of Lexa’s neck. She gave the flame to Raven and started stitching the brunette up. 

Raven took the mind drives and uploaded them to the flame. “Alright. That was quick. Now all we have to do is put it in the machine.”

“Good. Bring Becca back first.”

“On it.” She typed away. “Ok.” She stood up and put the flame in the machine. It instantly started up and in a matter of minutes Beca sat up in the pod. She smiled at Lexa. “Lexa kom trikru.”

“Beca.” She smiled giving her some clothes. 

Beca got dressed and stood next to Raven. “So....where are we up to?”

“Well. We have just made you and now the primes.”

“Amazing.” She smiled. “Can I sit next to you and watch.”

“Ah yuppp.”

Becca frowned. “If I make you uncomfortable-“

“Sorry, you look like that crazy bitch alie.”

Becca nodded. “I understand I will step back-“

“No, look I gotta get used to it right I mean I’m the smartest person on this planet so we will most likely be working together at some point.”

Becca smiled. “Good. Raven right?”

“That’s my name. Ok so next up, Josephine.”

“Let’s take a break for today. There is no rush.”

Clarke smiled and stood by Lexa taking her hand. “I agree. It’s been a long day, let’s take a breather.”

........................

Clarke and Lexa were lying with wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Lexa had her eyes closed, not sleeping just resting.

Clarke was staring at her lovingly running her hands through her hair. “We are one step closer.” She smiled.

“Sha.”

“Do you think the kids are ok.”

Lexa opened her eyes and sighed. “I have no doubt.”

“I can’t help but worry.”

“I know.” She said softly rubbing the blondes back. “And that’s ok but I know that Indra’s and Octavia would be taking good care of them.”

“What if Jake doesn’t remember us.”

Lexa scooted closer and kissed her softly. “Then we will have to work a little harder to make him remember us.”

“I miss them so much Lexa.”

“Me too but like you said we are one step closer. Everything will work out.”

“We need a bigger house.”

Lexa chuckled. “Well that’s a turn in the conversation I was not expecting.”

Clarke laughed and kissed her. “Well we want more children and let’s face it people will always be coming and going in our house so I think we need a bigger one.”

“You have a place in mind.”

“Yes. I love how you can see right thought me.” She kissed her. “Anyways near where the Polaris children are staying...there’s this massive vacant house. It’s near the water but has plenty of privacy because it’s surrounded by trees. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Why doesn’t anyone live there then.”

“Because it’s too big. It’s a little far out.”

“Well it sounds lovely Clarke.”

Clsrke blew out a breath of air. “I’m glad you agree cause I claimed it.”

Lexa grinned. “You did.”

“Hell yeah I did! We can move in as soon as we get the kids back.”

Lexa kissed her then rolled on top of her. “Sounds nice.”

“Mmm.” She lent up to close the gap. “Now. Listen heda. We have a big day tomorrow are you sure you can keep up.”

Lexa blushed. “Yes!”

Clarke giggled. “Well you will have to keep it down then my mother might be around.”

“No. That’s something we don’t have to worry about right now.”

The blonde fronwed. “Why?”

“Well I imagine that her and Kane have a lot of catching up to do.”

Clarke groaned and covered her face. “Ugh Lexa!”

Lexa laughed. “What! Your mother told me it’s healthy!”

“No no no.” She shook her head. “Nope. You did not talk to my mother about sex!”

“Actually she bought it up.”

“What! Why!”

“She said...and I quote. “I’m busy tonight making love to Marcus so make sure Clarke stays well away from where I will be staying.”

“Ugh! Gross!”

“Then she went on and on about having a healthy sexual relationship and that when myself and you make love I should always have water by the bed!”

Clarke rolled out from underneath Lexa who was laughing. “Why is she like that!”

“Come back to bed Clarke.” 

“I can’t. I have to wipe the imagine from my head Lexa!”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know! God! So gross!” She opmed the door. “Raven! I hope your not doing the nasty with Echo! I need a distraction!”

“Did you find out that your mother and Kane are bumping uglies tonight!”

“Yes!”

“Ok! Hold on we will have a drink!”

“I love you!”

“You better!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. ❤️

“Grant.” Lexa happily greeted the man.

“Commader. It’s good to see you.”

“You too.”

“So what exactly is happening here?

“I’m sure word has spread of the Primes lies?”

“Yes commander. The law enforcers have been to the town and people are accepting of what has happened and want to move forward, they are looking forward to the election, my enforcers tell me that Kane will most likely win.”

“Good.”

“I would like to make a suggestion Heda?”

“Of course you know I appreciate your input.”

He smiled. “I propose a celebration on Election Day. Have the people come to Polaris. Food, wine, games, music. This will make the people bond.”

“I would like the election done quick Grant, we can’t have the people without a leader for too long.”

“I agree commander which is why I propose doing it in the next 2 days.”

“That’s....a lot of work.”

“It’s work that will be worth it in my opinion. I was here.....um when the fireworks went off.”

Lexa chuckled. “Oh yes. The impromptu street party.”

He smiled fondly. “I was Echo’s partner that day so I was here, it was....unlike anything I have ever experienced and I think if the people of Sanctum can see that sort of bonding then they will want to be part of it.”

“Again...it’s a lot of work-“

“That party was unplanned?”

Lexa chuckled. “Let me ask Clarke.” The brunette looked over her shoulder. “Clarke?”

Clarke was talking to her mother and Kane. She turned and   
and walked to them both. “Grant! It’s good to see you.”

He held her arm. “You too.”

“How’s your boy?”

“Very well thank you.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Lexa held the blondes hand. “Grant wants to hold the election in to days time and make it a celebration or festival of some sort. What do you think.”

Clsrke smiled. “Honesty. That is an excellent idea. Hold on.” The blonde looked over her shoulder, Kane was kissing her mother. “Ugh Kane can you not please.”

He smiled warmly. “My apologies.”

“Gross. Come here a second.”

He kissed Abby one last time and walked to them. “You know Grant.”

“Of course!” He shook his hand. “Grant so good to see you.”

“You too sir, I’m glad you are ok.”

“Mochof. How’s the little one?”

“He’s good sir.”

“Excellent. How can I help.”

“Well.” Clarke said. “Grant wants the election to be in two days time and make it into a festival here in Polaris.”

Kane’s eyes widened excitedly. “That is.....a very very good idea. It’s a lot of work to do in 2 days....”

“I’d gladly help sir.”

Kane smiled. “Excellent and you both are ok with this.”

“Yes. But no later the 2 days kane. We need a leader for the people. Have some people from sanctum to help set up the festivities, have word spread immediately.”

“Good idea.” 

Lexa smiled. “I think you are both going to make a good team.”  
......................

It was two days later and Polaris looked wonderful. Lexa roamed the streets and was in awe of the work Grant and Kane had accomplished.

People were in a happy mood. 

The only thing that was missing were the children of Polaris. It was decided that after the election they could be with their families again.

She could see the blonde up ahead talking to her mother near the gates of their house.

When the blonde seen her she smiled softly.

“Lexa.” She smiled and lent in for a kiss.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Abby.” She turned towards the older women. “How is Kane?”

“He’s nervous.”

“What for?”

“Incase he doesn’t win?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “He’s so annoying. Mom he’s not going to lose.”

“I know honey but it’s still nerve racking isn’t it.”

“No.”

Abby laughed. “Well for other people it is.”

“And this is why I don’t like people. Come on Lexa let’s go inside I’ll make us some lunch.”

“Lunch!” Raven came up the stairs. “Why yes please Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke groaned and pulled Lexa up the stairs. “One day I won’t have to feed her Lexa.”

Raven scoffed. “And that’s the day you would miss it.”

Raven and Lexa sat next to each other at the kitchen bench. “Where is Echo?”

“Helping grant.” Raven smiled. “She’s so bossy and hot.”

Lexa smiled. “I like her.”

“Well who doesn’t I mean she’s pretty cool. Can I ask you both something?”

“Of course.” Clarke frowned. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Do you think Echo still has feelings for Bellamy?”

“No.” They both answered at the same time.

“She...it’s just....she goes and sees him a lot.”

“So?” Clarke said chopping up some tomatoes and lettuce.

“So? So what-“

Lexa held the woman’s hand cutting her off. “Raven. Echo is in love with you. She was with Bellamy for a long time so of course she still cares about him but he’s her past and you...you are her future. I would highly suggest talking to her about what you are feeling.”

“But it might upset her.”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe but your feelings are valid and you should be able to express yourself to your partner.”

Lexa nodded. “Echo would Listen Raven. She would be more upset that you are upset and haven’t said anything.” 

“Ugh you’re both right I’m just being stupid but I will talk to her about it.”

“Good.” Clarke said shoving a sandwich towards her. “Now get lost I want to kiss Lexa.”

Raven took her sandwich laughing. “Sureeee kiss?”

........

Simone paced back and forth in their holding cell. “They are going to betray us.”

“No. Lexa isn’t like that.”

She stopped and glared at her husband. “What your a supporter now of the oh great and mighty commader.”

“No.” He sighed. “She’s honarable. Trust me. We held up our end of the bargain-“

“Oh yes another great plan of yours. So we will finally have our bodies back after all these years and we will be killed by our people. Excellent.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to turn back time and kill those animals when they landed. I told you Clarke Griffin would bring nothing but trouble to this planet.”

“She’s a good leader.” 

“She’s a bitch. She’s no different then me and you, she would kill anyone and do anything to save her family and her people. Jesus Christ Russell. She killed 200 people just to save a little of her own.”

“That was difficult for her.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have stood by you for hundreds of years. Even after you brutally killed our daughter-“

“That wasn’t my-“

“Yes I know it wasn’t but you still did it didn’t you. I forgave you but right now. You have made the wrong choice and I’m not supporting you. I’m not.”

“This will get our daughter back honey.”

“Yes and how happy she will be to live in the wilderness always checking over her shoulder.” She huffed. “We still have supporters. We can still turn this around.”

The doors unlocked. “Hurry up and follow me.” Miller said who was also joined by a law enforcer.

Russell walked next to Miller and Simone walked behind with the law enforcer. “Is it done?” She asked looking around at Polaris.

“Yes my queen.”

“When we get our bodies back and our daughter make it happen.”

“Yes queen.”

............

Lexa and clarke sat in the medical unit along with Raven abby and Kane.

Russell had decided he would go first in case it didn’t work even though Raven rolled her eyes continuously telling him that it would.

Simone had opted to kill him but Abby suggested they do it in a more humane way. So they injected him with a poison that killed him almost instantly. Then she removed the mind drive and handed it to Raven. 

Raven then put it in a machine along with the flame put the information on the mind drive to the flame then inserted it into the machine.

When he sat up Simone had tears in her eyes and hugged him for dear life.

They did the same to Simone.

Then it was time for their daughter to be reborn. 

Josephine sat up and rubbed her head. “Ugh, what the hell.” She looked around the room and spotted her mother and father. “Mom....dad....you’re you?”

Her mother ran to her and covered her body. “Darling! You are you too.”

After explaining everything to Josephine she glared at Lexa and Clarke. “Why should we do what you say?”

Clarke walked up to her till the were inches apart. “Because if you don’t. I’m going to kill you.”

All the sudden the room starting shaking. 

Lexa pulled Clarke back. 

The There was an explosion.

Lexa and Clarke ran out the door. She looked at her warriors. “Where did it come from!”

“West Heda!”

“West?” Lexa’s eyes widened.

Clarke gasped. “Oh my god. The children!” 

Lexa started sprinting. “Go go go!” She started yelling at her people. They all starting running behind her, all of them looked frightened.

Clarke tired to keep up but Lexa was too fast. Other warriors passed her. 

People in the streets starting running as well. Sanctum and Polaris. 

When they got to the house, there was no house anymore. It was debris that was on fire.

All the people stopped. Not believing what they were seeing. It was silent except for the sound of the fire burning what was left of the house.

Clarke ran to Lexa and held her from behind sobbing. “No.” She burrowed her face into the back of Lexa’s neck and cried.

The people seen Clarke was crying and Lexa whom had silent tears running down her face. It was the sight of their two leaders in tears that made them realised that what they were looking at was actually real. Then the silence was cut with one woman screaming. Followed everyone else. 

Parents of the children fell to the floor and wept. 

Even the Polaris people were crying and sobbing trying to comfort them.

Lexa removed herself from Clarke’s arms and starting moving towards the house. “Lexa no!” Clarke grabbed her again stopping her.

Diyoza came to a halt beside them and fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her cheeks. 

This made Lexa want to do something more. So she got out of Clarke’s grasp again and made her way towards the burning house. She ran until she was just near where the entrance used to be when she felt herself getting tackled then dragged back. 

“Let go of me!”

“No. Never!” Clarke yelled pulling her back till they were by Diyoza again.

Clarke had Lexa between her legs holding her tightly. 

Then something happened that made everyone gasp.

That made everyone stop breathing.

And the woman beside them jump to her feet.

Little hope ran from behind the house. “Mama!”

“Hope!” Diyoza cried.

Clarke and Lexa stood astonished. 

Then all the children ran out. 

Trailing behind them was Gaia, Murphy and Emori.

The children all ran and found there parents. Happy tears were everywhere. 

Murphy and Emori with Gaia stood in front of them.

“I’m sorry.” Gaia said. “I knew that bitch was planning something so I still had to stay in sanctum, I only found out about an hour ago, I had no time to stop and tell you so I went straight to the house and told Murphy and Emori.

Emori has tears running down her face. “John he he stayed behind to make sure everyone got out. He barley made it out before it blew up.”

“I wasn’t letting any kids die on my watch.” He shook his head looking behind him at the burning debris.

Lexa moved forward and bought him in a bone crushing hug. “Mochof.”

He stumbled back. “Pro.”

Clarke held Gaia arm then then pulled he in for a hug. “I fucking love you.”

Gaia scoffed. “That’s disturbing what would Lexa say?”

Clarke pulled back and smiled at Lexa. “I fucking love Gaia.”

Lexa chuckled. “Me too.”

Clarke moved towards Murphy. “I know we have had our differences, we still do. But....I will never forget this. I’ll make sure no one else does either.”

“Just trying to be better princess.”

Emori kissed his cheek. “You were already pretty great.”

Murphy smiled. “All we want when all this shit is over. Is the orphanage back. We did a lot of good there princess.”

“Ok...shit!”

“What?” Lexa rushed to her side. 

“The primes!”

Both Lexa and Clarke ran as fast as they could to the medbay. When they got there, Abby was unconscious and so was Kane.

And the primes....they were no where in sight.

“The flame...”

Raven and Beca stood up, they both were pretty bruised up with cuts and bruises. “Ye have little faith Lexa.” She held up the flame. 

.......................

Russell frowned watching clsrke and Lexa run out of the room. “The children......” he looked to his wife. She was looking at the law enforcer and she nodded. 

He ran at kane and and Abby knocking them out.

Raven acted quickly and got the flame and pushed Becca behind her.

The spy had Abby with a knife to her throat.

“What have you done?” He asked his wife sadly.

“What was needed.”

Josephine scoffed. “Daddy clearly these people are barbaric. It’s us or them. Good work mom.”

She smiled at her daughter. “How I have missed you. Now.” She said looking at Raven. “Give me the flame.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Josephine chuckled. “I like this one mother. Feisty.”

“Yes. She’s kept us on our toes.”

Josephine tilted her head. “You don’t strike me as stupid.”

“Cause I’m not.”

“Give us the flame or the women gets killed.”

Abby struggled. “Don’t!”

Raven took a deep breath. “I will tell you what. She placed the flame down on the table in front of her. “You let her go or.” She shrugged and held a Hammer above it. “I destroy it.”

“You wouldnt.” simone said.

“Wrong. I don’t give a fuck about this thing.”

Russell held up his hands. “Let’s just calm down.”

Raven laughed. “Are you serious you freak! Your wife just blew up a house full of kids! You can go fuck yourself too.” She smirked. “I ain’t giving you shit. You aren’t going to hurt the doctor, you are going to choose to run Because when Clarke and Lexa get back. They are going to kill you on the spot.”

“Lexa wouldn’t.”

“You’re right Asshole. She’s very calm but I can tell you right now, As Clarkes right hand man. She’s not. She will not be kind. She won’t wait. Nothing will be able to stop her....and if you kill her mother. There is no where on this planet you can hide.”

Russell held his wife’s shoulder. “Let’s just go. She’s right.”

She looked at the law enforcer. “Let her go.” They back out. 

Just as they turned out the door the spy ran at Raven trying to get the flame. 

Becca pulled him off her and pushed him away.

Josephine ran at Raven with a blade and stabbed her in her legs. “Fuck!”

Josephine laughed and tried to pry open her hands. 

Raven head butted her in the face sending her back. “Josie. Come on let’s go!” He father yelled from the door.

She groaned and got up. “Ugh daddy you take the fun out of everything.”

She ran out the door.

Becca knelt by Raven. “Fuck! Take it out!”

“Not yet. I have to wake up the doctor.”

“Ugh fuck fuck fuck!” She sobbed. 

The door burst opened with Clarke and Lexa at the entrance. “The flame...”

Raven chuckled. “Ye have little faith.” She help up the flame. “They just left go get them.”

Lexa ran out the door.

“Raven!” Echo ran into the room and knelt by her.

“I’m ok go help Echo catch the sick fucks.”

She kissed her and then ran out the door.

Clarke knelt by Raven looking at her leg. Raven shook her head and held the blondes hand. “The children....”

“Are safe. Gaia managed to get there in time and John made sure that everyone got out.”

Tears felll down Raven’s face. “Really?”

“Yes. I promise. Now.” She said moving to her mother. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

“Griff.” 

Clarke looked over her shoulder. “Yeah.”

“It’s....it’s my bad leg. If...just take it. Ok.”

Clarke smiled. “What would I do with a third leg. I don’t need it. So you can keep it.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Ha Ha.”

Clarke chuckled and woke up her mother. “Mom?”

“Clarke?” Abby sat up. “Oh god Clarke, the children....”

“Are fine. Gaia, Murphy and Emori saved the day. Raven’s hurt.”

“Raven?” Abby looked to the women. “Oh honey don’t worry I’ll fix you.”

Clarke woke kane. “Come on kane her up you need to calm the people down.”

“Ugh.” He held his head. His eyes widened.

“They children are fine.”

“Thank goodness.” He stood slowly. “They tried to...how could they.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Cause they are mental. Look. What’s done is done, no one was hurt and this is a perfect opportunity to get the people of sanctum on our side.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I always am...well except when Lexa is.” She smiled. 

He smiled too. “Alright.” He walked to Abby and kissed her on the head. “I’ll be back.”

“Be careful.”

“I will I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Raven groaned. “And I would love not to have a knife in my leg. Jesus!”

Kane smiled and ran out the door. 

Beca, Abby and Clarke got Raven on a bed. 

Lexa burst in the room and started pacing. 

Clarke knew she was holding back her anger as her jaw was clenching.

“They got away?” She asked carefully. Lexa held up a finger and continued to pace. Clarke walked over to her and stood behind her holding her. “Deep breaths.”

Lexa starting taking deep breaths. 

Raven groaned from the table making Lexa snap her head towards her. She quickly walked over to the woman. “Raven?” She said soflty.

“Hey commader.”

“This is my fault..”

Clarke went to talk but Raven held up her hand. She looked at Lexa an took her hand and squeezed it. “Look at me Lexa.” Lexa looked at her sadly. “It’s not your fault. Stop being stupid you haven’t got time for self pity. You have a job to do. The primes are gone but they will be back. Your job now is to make sure when they do they have zero to fucking none followers.” She sighed. “I’ll be fine.” She said gently. “I’m good I promise. Now get the hell out of here and go take care of the people. Alright?”

Lexa stood up straight. “Yes. You’re right.”

Raven hugged. “When am I not.”

Lexa turned to Clarke. “I’m going to go help Kane and Grant and tell Echo to come back here where I know she wants to be.”

Clarke held her face. “Ok. Are you ok?”

Lexa lent forward and kissed her lips gently. “I love you. I’m fine. Raven’s right we have a job to do and the primes just made it a hell of a lot easier for us.”

“I know.” 

“Gona!” 

A warrior ran in. “Heda?”

“The primes just tried to eliminate the children of Polaris. Start spreading the word.”

The gona eyes widened. “Heda?”

“It’s true. Go. I want every single man woman and child on this planet to know what they have done.”

He stood straight. “I swear to you Heda. Wanheda. Everyone will know.”

“Go.”

He bowed and left. 

Clarke kissed her. “You go I’ll stay here and help with Raven.”

“Of course.”


	19. Chapter 19

A warrior stood near the table to brief Clarke and Lexa. He looked nervous as hell and with the anger radiating off Clarke no one could really blame him. She was leaning on the table with her arms out in front of her and her head bowed. It looked like she was taking deep breaths. 

The blonde hit her hand on the table making everyone but Lexa flinch. “What the Fuck do you mean they got away!” Clarke looked up at the warrior slowly.

He bowed. “Wanheda. They they...They escaped with one of the cars.”

Around three table sat kane, Miller, raven, Echo, Grant, Murphy and Emori emori. Lexa stood beside her calmly. 

She hit the table again making him flinch. “There are only three fucking cars in Polaris!”

“Moba Wanheda.”

Lexa placed her hand on her back. “It’s not your fault.” Clarke went to argue but Lexa cut her off. “It’s not his fault. The spy knew where to go.”

She sat down shaking her head. “Griff.” Raven said next to her. “It’s been 12 hours since the attack. They are long gone now.”

“I know Raven.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Look I’m no expert here but what’s done is done.”

Lexa held the back of Clarke’s neck gently. “Raven is right, No one was killed. Thankfully.” She looked at Murphy and nodded. He smiled back shyly. “Here’s what needs to happen. We need to hold the election.”

Kane stood. “Is it an appropriate time.”

“Of course it is. This despicable attack has gained us a lot of followers. They tried to kill children. The people know this now. Kane was always going to win but this attack has United the people.”

Grant stood clearing his voice. “It is true. A lot of the people from sanctum heard of the attack and have come to help rebuild. They have turned there back completely on the Primes, the people are calling this day de sintaim of gedanes (the day of unity). I agree with Heda. We should most definitely hold a celebration along with the election.”

Clarke stood again. “Let’s do it.” Then left the room in a hurry.

Lexa looked at Grant and Kane. “Continue with everything as planned.”

“Sha Heda.”

Lexa left them all to go find Clarke. She found Clarke in their room pacing.

“Fuck Lexa I’m so pissed off!”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her from behind and nestled her face in the blondes neck. “I know.” She said softly.

Clarke relaxed and lent back into the brunette. “I want the children back.”

“Me too. Just a little while longer and we will find them.”

Clarke turned and hugged the brunette tight. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Clarke pulled back and kissed Lexa. “I just need a minute.”

“Me too.”

“Lay down with me?”

“Sha.”

.............

It took two hours for the election to take place and three for the results.

Kane won in a landslide and the people rejoiced. 

As he was making his speech he had Lexa and Clarke by his side. 

Once he was done the crowd cheered.

Raven unbeknownst to anyone else had set off fireworks. 

The people all watched on in awe. 

Clarke however glared at her bestfried. Raven to her credit hid behind echo.

The celebration went on through the night to early morning. 

Clarke and Lexa wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about it as as soon as Kane had finished his speech and the fireworks stopped they went back home and packed up what they needed for their trip.

Echo and Raven found them as they were leaving.

Raven wrapped her arms around the both of them. “Do you need us to come?”

Echo was next. She held them both tight. “We can help?”

“No.” Clarke said softly. “We need you to stay and help Kane. We have a radio but I’m certain things will be fine.”

Lexa nodded. “But thank you for your offer.”

Abby rushed up the stairs with Kane and was relived she got to see them both before the left. 

She had tears in her eyes as she hugged them. When she pulled back she looked at them sadly. “You could have left.” She looked a them both. “The both of you could have taken Jake and Madi and left...but you didn’t. You stayed and sent them away instead.” She shook her head. “You both gave up something so precious even if it was temporary you both sacrificed your happiness for the goodness of everyone else and I don’t know if anyone has said this. Thank you.” Her voice cracked. Clarke and Lexas eyes watered. “Now you both go and you both find your children and if you....if you don’t come back. That’s ok too.”

Kane held Abby around the shoulders. “We have it from here, if that’s what you want to do.”

Raven shoved her hands in her pocket and looked to the ground. She was clearly holding back tears. She cleared her throat. “You both deserve the life that you want.”

Echo pulled her loved to her side. “We support you no matter what.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and smiled.

Lexa stepped forward. “This is the life that we want here, with all of you.”

Raven pushed Abby and Kane out of the way and threw herself in Lexa’s arms. “Thank fuck!” She cried. 

Clarke chuckled. “You know I’m your best friend right?”

Raven playfully pushed her face away. “You are too much to handle Griff.”

Echo smile. “Well you both better be off them. Start from Indra and octavias house and make your way from there. I believe they would have covered their tracks so it might take you a while.”

Lexa shrugged. “It takes as-“

“Long as it takes.” Everyone finished for her.

She smiled. “Come Clarke. Let’s find our children.”

.............

Clarke and Lexa drove to octavias and Indras. They had to abandon the vehicle as the fallen tree was blacking their path so they made their way by foot. 

They had now been traveling by foot for three weeks.

It was rough.

They were both getting anxious. 

Lexa has woken up early and decided to go hunt for some food. Clarke sat up against the tree. Until she heard the crunching of some leaves. She stood and pressed her back up against the tree and got out her blade holding it by her side. She snuck around the ready to pounce.

She froze when she felt a blade against her throat from behind. “Don’t fucking move.”

Her eyes widened. “Octavia?”

She was let go and she turned sharply. Octavia blinked and before she could talk Clarke threw herself in her arms. “Clarke?”

Lexa walked with game over her shoulder she paused when she see Octavia. “Octavia?”

“Hey Heda.” She waved.

“The kids?”

“Are fine. Come on. I know we have shit to talk about but I bet you are both dying to see your kids.”

They both nodded with tears in their eyes. 

Octavia led them quietly. The walk took 30 mintues. 

Clarke and Lexa were both nervous. 

When they arrived at the camp both women gasped. Madi was sleeping soundly and Jake was in her arms. He was bigger then the last time they saw him.

Madi looked the same. Her hair was longer though. 

Indra sat peeling an apple she smiled gently at them.

The women looked at each other with tears rolling down there cheeks. 

Madi groaned with her eyes closed. “Ugh Indra he did it again! He smells!” She rubbed her eyes and faced Jake her back still turned to the women. “It’s your turn!” She picked him up and stood, she walked over to Indra and handed her the baby. “What you’re not going to argue with me?”

“You know I’m the only one who can win an argument with you madi.” Clarke said with a cracked voice.

Madi gasped and turned. Her eyes welled up an she ran towards them both. “Mom! Lexa!” She squealed at she ran at them both.

Clarke and Lexa braced themselfs for the impact. When they had the girl in there arms they both cried. Lexa kissed the top of her head. “We missed you so much Madi.”

The girl sniffled. “I thought I was never going to see You’s again.”

Clarke pulled back. “Never. We will always fight for you and your brother.”

“Speaking of.” Indra said standing next to them with Jake. 

Lexa lip trembled as she took the boy. Clarke came up behind her and held them both.

The baby squinted. “Hei strik won. Oso mema oso yu.” (Hello little one. We missed you both.”)

Clarke stroked his cheek. “Little chubster.”

He frowned and then he smiled at them both making them laugh and cry. Lexa handed the baby boy to Clarke, she held him to her chest and kissed his head. 

Lexa turned towards Octavia and Indra. “There is nothing I can say or do to show you our gratitude. All I can offer you is our thanks and our loyalty.”

Octavia shrugged. “It’s all good.”

Indra nodded. “It was our pleasure. We are honoured you trusted us both.”

Clarke sniffled. “Mochof.”

The all sat, Jake was nestled in Clarke’s arm and Lexa has her arms wrapped around Madi. 

They had told them all that has happened.

“So Kane is the President?”

“Yup.” Clarke smiled.

Indra smirked. “Smart move. He is a man who truely wants peace.”

Lexa nodded. “I knew that the first time I met him.”

“What about the Primes Heda?”

“They have followers, this is true but there is not very many of them.”

“Will they be executed Heda?”

Clarke cut in before Lexa could. “Yes. They absolutely will be.”

“Clarke we haven’t-“

“Lexa. They tried to kill children. They can not be trusted. They need to be executed for their crimes. Let me ask you this. If those kids...if they had of been in that house...would you even hesitate.”

“No.”

“We have to think of what’s best for the people. They are a risk that I am not willing to take.”

“I believe Russell is not as bad as his wife.”

Clarke reached over and held her hand. “You are right. I truely believe he wanted peace but....like anyone who loves their family, he would do anything for them. His wife and his daughter are dangerous Lexa. They are psychotic to put it gently but he loves them and he would do whatever is necessary to free them.”

“I know you are right.”

Clarke sighed. “Blood must not have blood.” She said softly. “I still believe that but there has to be some exceptions to this and I believe trying to kill innocent children is one of them.”

Octavia raised her hand. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Of course Octavia.”

“I agree with Clarke but I also agree with Lexa. Bell he used to read me heaps of books back up on the ark and they used to have a judiciary system back before the bombs. It was far from perfect to be honest with you but it helped.”

“What is this system?” Lexa asked.

“It’s pretty much a trial.”

“But they are guilty.” Clarke frowned.

“Yes they are and there is no way that they won’t be found guilty but having the trial will put them in front of all of our people. Their crimes will be out there for everyone to see and hear. They can try and plead their case they will fail but having them answer for their crimes not just in death from your word but from the people’s will also set a precedent that in this new world we live in shit like this won’t be tolerated. You will be punished. I’m sorry but you have to have a system where people pay for their crimes. Not always in death obviously but your vision of us all sitting around holding hands singing songs of peace and prosperity is unrealistic there will always be people that will try to disrupt the peace that we now have.”

Indra nodded. “I agree with Octavia. People need to know they will be punished if they do bad things.”

“Yes.” Lexa sighed. “I agree but it’s hard to distinguish what’s bad and what’s not.”

Clarke nodded. “I think that’s something we will learn as time goes on but we can all agree that crimes against children is punishable by death.”

“Sha.” They all nodded. “We have much to discuss once we get back to Polaris.” Lexa looked at Octavia. “I would appreciate your input on this judiciary system.”

“I don’t think the people would like that.”

“Octavia.” Lexa sighed. “Each time in history has called for things that we may or may not agree on. For example when the bombs fell people lost their way, they were killing freely and doing things that I do not wish to discuss in front of children. Which is why blood must have blood came into effect. Over time that became our way but people were taking advantage of it. People were dying for stupid little things and I think of all people you and Clarke can relate from your time on the ark.”

“Sha.”

“Then I had an opportunity to bring forward blood must not have blood. I knew it would not be easy but the time we were in it was calling for a change, it was calling for the end of blood must have blood so I did that. You were in the bunker and you became a leader of people who were not used to the new ways of doing things. You had a lot of people with very little resources so you bought forward the fighting pits because at that time that it is what was called of you to do. I may not agree with the things you have done whilst you were the leader but I can respect that you did what was needed at that time. Like now. We are on a new planet, we have learnt from history and we are trying to be better, we are better, you need to let go of the past and think of the future. Yes the people may not like you that just means you have to earn their trust. You are much more then owner of a pet store Octavia kom Skaikru. You are wasting your natural talents as a leader but the choice is yours. This judiciary system needs to be worked on we need to look at the past and find their flaws and then make it better because thats what is now being asked of us now. You can be part of that, you would be welcomed by many but the choice is yours Octavia.” She smiled and looked at indra. “And your know indra that you advice is always appreciated.”

“Sha Heda.”

“What bout my brother?”

Clarke sighed. “Bellamy isn’t a leader, he’s a solider.”

Madi nodded. “Yeah o. He’s a really good soldier too but he’s not like you.”

“Thanks squirt.” She smiled and she looked at indra. “What do you think.”

Indra shrugged. “I always knew you were destined for great things Octavia, so did lincoln. It’s time to let go of the past we were always fighting for the present but now we fight for our future. Peace and how to keep it and I think that our society needs people who have learnt from their misgivings. There is only one way up now second and I think you need to be apart of that.”

“What about you?”

“I have fought many battles and many wars. I have been there with our leaders and have done what was asked of me. Now I am tired, I quite enjoy the pet shop. I enjoy the quiet life. I will always be here for you and for anyone whom asks me of help but I am very happy to stay in the background.”

Octavias eyes watered. “I need you with me indra.”

“I will always be with you. I will always be here for you. It’s time you made your own choices and succeed on your own.”

Octavia smiled and nodded.

Lexa took Jake from Clarke and kissed his little forehead. “We will make our way back in the morning.”

.......................

When they got to Polaris the parked at the end of the street. Madi jumped out of the car. Raven and Echo were at the end of the street talking. “Raven! Azgendan theif!” She yelled.

Both women looked at the girl. 

Raven laughed. “Squirt!”

Echo laughed with her. “Berry muncher!”

Madis bottom lip trampled and she ran to the two women almost knocking them both over. But the time she reached them she was crying happy tears. She pulled back. “I missed you both so much!”

“We missed you too.” Echo said kissing her head. 

“You are back now.” Raven hugged her tighter.

“Do I get a hug?” Madi gasped and pulled away from the women. Standing behind them was bellamy. He had a walking stick and was still heavily bruised. 

“Bellamy?”

He grinned. “Yeah kid.”

She walked quickly to him and hugged him gently around the waist. “You are you again.”

“I am me again.” He said softly. 

“Bell!” Octavia yelled.

“O!” He smiled. She ran to him and stopped and hugged him gently. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lexa and clarked walked hand in and hand. 

Raven and Echo walked to them and hugged them gushing over jake. 

“Where is mom?”

Raven smirked. “Doing the nasty probably.”

“Ugh Raven come on!”

Abby chuckled. “Raven stop.”

Madi eyes lit up as she ran to her grandmother.

The older woman’s eyes watered as she held her granddaughter. Lexa walked over to abby and handed Jake to her. Abby smiled and kissed his head. 

Clarke and Lexa stood back holding hands watching as the people they cared for were all hugging their children. 

Bellamy cleared his voice. “Um. Can I hold the baby?”

Clarke and Lexa nodded.

As Bellamy cradled the baby he smiled. It was the first genuine smile he had since landing in sanctum. 

Lexa walked up beside him and held his shoulders. “Both of the kids are safe. And that’s partly because of you.” She said gently. “I am proud to call you my friend this day.”

He looked at Lexa and smiled. “Mochof.”

Raven clapped her hands. “Let’s celebrate the return of the kids!”

Clarke smiled. “That sounds-“

“By having Clarke cook us a feast!”

“Nice...Ugh reyes! You are hopeless.”

“What? I’m hungry.”

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarkes temple. “We should definitely celebrate.”

“Yay!” Raven raised her hands in the air.

“But someone else can cook.”

“Booooo!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end. I think after this chapter I’ll do an epilogue. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this story.

It took a week to bring all the commanders back using the pod.

Clarke and Lexa were heavily involved in getting them settled

Madi helped as well feeling close to all of them. Especially becca.

Kane took to his leadership well. People loved him but they new that if there was any immediate danger that Clarke and Lexa would handle it and they trusted them to do so.

The primes hasn’t been spotted but it was only a matter of time.

Octavia took well to being an important person in politics. She worked closely with kane. At first the people were weary of her but in time they trusted her as well. Octavia and Abby however still had a rocky relationship but they were always civil.

Indra kept the pet shop opened and lived in peace. Octavia was always visiting her along with Bellamy.

Bellamy earned the respect her had lost from his friends and Octavia but he wasn’t a leader and he accepted that. He mostly worked in the background doing what kane asked him to do, no matter how big or how small he would do it. He was a good soldier. He built a strong friendship with Lexa, it took a while before Clarke truely trusted him but eventually seeing that the kids and Lexa trusted him she eased up a bit. 

Echo and Raven finally learnt how to cook but no matter if they could cook or not they were always at Clarke and Lexa. The blonde always made sure she had enough food for everyone. They lived a couple of houses down from their best friend. Raven did talk to Echo about her insecurities when it came to echo and Bellamy. At first Echo was pissed off and left in a huff. She had dragged Bellamy back to their house and told raven whilst Bellamy was standing their that she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She proposed. Raven was shocked and said yes. Bellamy cried. When he finally spoke he spoke of how excited he was and what colour themes to use. That’s when raven finally realised that Bellamy was not a threat to her and Echo. He was truely happy for them both. So they got married and Echo took ravens last name.

Murphy was awarded after the incident with the children. For weeks he refused and refused especially when Kane told him he would have to make a speech but Lexa explained to him that the people wanted to celebrate him. He found that quite odd but she convinced him to take the award. It was a massive ceremony there was hardly any room for people to stand and when Kane handed him the award he surprised Clarke and Lexa by making a speech. “So...” he drawled. “Thanks I guess.” The crowd laughed. Murphy looked behind him to Emori and she smiled softly at him. “It’s weird that I have been given an award. I’m grateful for it but it’s still strange to me.” He frowned. He had the whole crowds attention. “I would hope in the situation I was in that any man or women standing here today would have done the same.” He shrugged. “Everyone that I knew of before here always asks me why I want to work with children. I always give them a smart ass answer because I never really knew how to answer it. Well now I do...I don’t know why now, I guess it’s because I realised that people look up to me and as weird as I find that, to me that is a big responsibility. The reason why I work with children is because well...they are our future aren’t they? I don’t know about the people here on sanctum but people from earth...well we screwed up in some way shape or form. I guess looking at it now so have people from sanctum. the difference for us on earth especially the 100..is that we really didn’t have any parental guidance. We didn’t have freedom to be who we want to be or say and I thought about it one day when we landed here. I was watching this child playing happily, not a care in the world really. He didn’t care that some aliens just landed on his planet. He didn’t care that it was stinking hot...he was just being a kid and in that moment for that young boy he was joyous because he was playing with what I can only assume was his mother And it made me wonder if each one of my friends had of been given the opportunity to have that, How would we have turned out? How different would we be.” He smirked over his shoulder. “Could you imagine that.” He looked at Clarke and Raven. “Could you imagine if you had your parents encourage your every desire or be told...it’s ok.” Raven and Clarke’s eyes water. He then looked over his shoulder to Lexa and Echo and Emori. “Could you imagine if you weren’t trained as children to be weapons and instead were given the opportunity to learn and grow and play and have someone tell you....I love you just the way you are.” All three women smiled at him. He looked back to the crowd. He seen Octavia and Bellamy. “Or how about having people tell you how proud they are of you simply for being born.” Bellamy held his hand around Octavia’s shoulder and kissed her head while she hid her tears. “See in the past we were always trying to catch up from the shit show those people had left us in. People on earth, people on the arc and even people here in sanctum. I realised when I landed here and Clarke took charge that we finally. Finally have that chance to be better then our ancestors. To do better that finally. Finally.” He took a deep breath. “We don’t have to teh our kids to survive. They can live. They can prosper. Our world can truely be a better place and starts with the children. It starts by us letting them be silly and dress up and play and learn. By answering their millions of questions they have throughout the day now matter how much it annoys us.” The crowd laughed. “It starts by showing them love and understanding and by telling them when they are sad that it will be ok. “ the crowd starting cheering. “And by telling them how great they can be!” He yelled over them. The crowd cried and cheered for him. It was deafening. When turned around and Emori through herself in his arms and kissed him. Lexa held his shoulder and looked at him proudly. She turned towards the crowd and lifted his hand making them cheer louder. Once they were off the stage Raven hugged him tight and called him an asshole and Clarke she shook her head at him but smiled. Then she hugged him. 

Clarke and Lexa loved life. They had their struggles but for the most of it they were deliriously happy.

It only took 2 weeks after they found the children to get married. Clarke asked Lexa and Lexa cried and said yes. 

Now it was 6 months later. Jake was just over 7 months old and he was sleeping soundly in Lexa’s arms.

Clarke has ran inside to greet Lexa like she did every afternoon and kissed Lexa on the lips then kissed Jake on the head. 

Madi soon joined them in the kitchen and started eating. 

“Sit down Lexa I’ll start dinner.” She smiled at her wife.

“I can do it Clarke.”

Clarke laughed. “You are enjoying your Jake cuddles babe. Just sit down I’ll do it.”

The front door slammed opened and Raven ran into the kitchen. “Oh..” she held her hand to her chest. “Clarke I had no idea you were home.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Really Raven cause I think you almost knocked Echo over running here.”

Raven feineg hurt. “I would never-“

“Babe!” Echo rounded the corned. “Really! You knocked me over!”

“What...did not!”

Echo rolled her eyes and kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok I forgive you.”

Raven looked at Clarke. “Well since we are here-“

“Feed yourself Raven.” Clarke chuckled.

Raven gasped. “What...how dare you...I have come to see my friends-“

“At the exact time dinner is being started.”

“What a coincidence because we are hungry.”

“Raven....” Clarke shook her head.

Lexa stood beside her. “Clarke. Just feed her she gets so mad when she is hungry.”

“Yeah Griff listen to your wifey.”

Clarke kissed Lexa. “Only cause you asked.”

“Mochof.” Lexa smiled.

“Yay!” Raven clapped her hands. “Can I kiss you too Lexa!.”

Echo cleared her throat. “Um hello?”

“Ugh babe you can kiss her too. She’s hot.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Keep your lips to yourself.” She pointed playfully.

“Rude.” 

Echo sat down beside Raven. “I couldn’t kiss Lexa.” She frowned. 

“Why?” Raven asked seriously.

“Cause she’s like a sister it would be just like you kissing Clarke.”

“Oh eww.” Raven scrunched up her face. “So true.”

Clarke laughed. “What is wrong with you too.” She shook her head. 

“What?” They both said.

She chuckled. “The both of you are ridiculous.”

Lexa smiled. “You wouldn’t have the guts to kiss me Raven. You know Clarke would chase you down and beat you half to death.”

Raven shrugged. “It would be funny though.”

Madi groaned. “No it wouldn’t! It would be gross ams weird!”

Raven shrugged. “That’s us. Isn’t it babe.”

Echo smiled and kissed her. “No. Just you.”

There was a knock on the door. “Madi can you see who that is please?”

“Ugh. Fine.”

When she came back she came back with Bellamy. “Hey.” He waved.

“Hey.” Everyone replied. 

He sat down beside Raven. “Oh Clarke. You are cooking dinner.”

“Yes....”

“Oh.” He looked at his nails. “Yeah I still can’t cook...you know my ribs are pretty sore...from saving your kids...” he waved. “It’s all good I’ll figure something out.”

“Really.” Clarke raised her eyebrow. “I’m feeding you too and you can only use that so many times Bellamy.”

Bellamy grinned. “So I can stay for dinner.”

“Whatever.” She mumbled. “Stupid Bellamy blake.”

Lexa elbowed him gently. He looked at her and shrugged. “What I’m hungry.” He whispered.

She chuckled.

There was another knock at the door. 

Clarke looked at Lexa. “Lexa. I swear to god if that is someone else I have to feed.....”

Lexa held up her hands. “It’s ok. I’ll go see.”

When she came back abby and kane where trailing behind her. 

Lexa walked straight into the kitchen. “Ill help.”

“Are you serious! Lexa!”

“What...they said they were hungry. We have the food.”

“Oh my god why are you so damn loving. It’s annoying.”

Lexa smirked. “You love me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not feeding anyone else.”

“Ok.”

“I mean it Lexa.”

“Ok.”

“Stop saying ok.”

“Ok.”

Clarke groaned. 

When there was another knock at the door. 

Turns out that everyone wanted to come over for dinner.

Clarke cooked with the help of lexas her mother and Echo. 

They all ate and sung happily into the long hours of the night. 

As Clarke and Lexa sat by one another. Clarke had jake in her arms and Madi was sitting between Lexa’s legs nodding off. She realised that she finally had peace and happiness.

Her eyes watered.

Lexa looked at her concerned but Clarke just cupped her cheek and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
